La sangre de la Serpiente
by Aivlis Malfoy
Summary: Puedes perderlo todo, enfrentarte al dolor, combatir en mil guerras, hasta aceptar las decisiones equivocadas que los demás toman por ti, equivocarte y no arrepentirte de nada, porque, cuando ya no te queda nada, te unes a quien te tiende la mano.
1. En honor al apellido

**En honor al apellido**

Entorno a una mesa, una veintena de personas observaban en silencio a una mujer rubia, de pie frente a ellos, permanecía con la vista fija en el suelo, los labios fruncidos, evitando soltar un quejido doloroso que rogaba por salir, mientras esperaba que el pálido hombre que presidía la mesa dictase la última sentencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Narcisa?-Siseó el hombre, esbozando una sonrisa, apenas imaginable en la rendija que tenía por boca.

-Mi señor-La voz de la mujer, apenas fue un susurro audible-, debo pedirle clemencia para mi marido, señor, los Malfoy hemos sido fieles a su causa durante todos estos años, Lucius se sacrificaría gustoso por usted si…

-¡Qué lo haga!-La voz burlona de otra mujer interrumpió la súplica de la rubia, Bellatrix fulminó con la mirada a su hermana, sin abandonar la risa cantarina que taladraba los oídos de Narcisa.

-Shhh, silencio, Bella-La calló el pálido hombre de la cabecera, con un seco gesto de la mano-, creo que Narcisa todavía no ha terminado.

-Señor, Lucius daría gustoso su vida por la causa, pero si deja que lo encierren en Azkaban ya no le será útil.

-Mi querida Narcisa, no depende de mí, tu esposo debió ser más cuidadoso, Lucius se dejó atrapar, tiene lo que merece-Masculló el hombre-. ¡Me falló!-Bramó, golpeando con energía la mesa de caoba negra- No fue capaz de cumplir una sencilla misión, no fue capaz de robar una estúpida profecía del Ministerio de Magia, ¡Unos niños se lo impidieron!

Narcisa retrocedió un paso, todavía sin alzar la vista, la risita de Bellatrix volvió a colarse en su oído como un martilleo odioso, y la mujer reprimió el llanto de nuevo.

-Mi señor-Su voz cada vez más queda-, se equivoca, Lucius ha sido uno de sus más valerosos y fieles seguidores, nunca le había fallado…

-Hasta ahora-Terminó el hombre, con saña-, y no suelo conceder segundas oportunidades. ¿Acaso crees que él merece una?

Narcisa tomó aire, sentía la mirada de todos clavada en ella, podía ver como se burlaban de ella, como le sentían pena, se sentía enfurecida y aterrada a partes iguales, y no tenía valor para mirar a todos aquellos hombres que esperaban la resolución con morbosa impaciencia.

-Sí, señor, Lucius merece una segunda oportunidad, no podrá demostrar que todavía le es leal si deja que lo envíen a Azkaban.

Se atrevió a mirar al frente, la expresión fría y severa del hombre la dejó helada, Narcisa sintió temor, pero enfrentó los ojos rojos y sin brillo de su amo, tratando de mantener su acostumbrada altivez.

-Lo lamento, Narcisa, pero no es a Lucius a quién voy a dar una oportunidad-Aquella voz cavernosa y maligna sonó casi con burla, la mujer contuvo la interrogación en su mirada y frunció el labio con más intensidad.

-¿D-de qué… está hablando?-Se atrevió a decir, al cabo de unos instantes de silencio.

Bellatrix apretó los puños, con divertida anticipación, casi imaginaba qué iba a suceder a continuación, imaginaba la reacción de su hermana, se recostó contra el respaldo, impaciente.

-Mi querida Narcisa, alguien debe ocupar el lugar de Lucius-Siseó-, y recuperar ese buen nombre que tanto te preocupa perder.

Narcisa respiraba con agitación, miró con indiferencia a todos los presentes, siempre había sabido que aquel día llegaría, pero el corazón empezó a latirle nerviosamente, tratando de contener el miedo.

-Señor-Habló, todavía esperanzada de convencerle-, permítame que me ofrezca yo misma, pero le pido, le suplico, que saque a Lucius de prisión- Deseó que su humillación valiese para convencer al hombre que, divertido acariciaba la cabeza de su serpiente, la cual siseaba peligrosamente cerca de la mujer que permanecía de pie, las piernas le empezaban a temblar.

-Lo siento, Narcisa, pero Lucius ya no me es de utilidad-Bellatrix, se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomando aire nerviosamente, sus manos apretaban el borde de la mesa, tratando de contener la carcajada que luchaba por salir-, y siento decir que tu tampoco.

La mujer asintió, miró a su hermana que sonreía con malicia, divertida ante la mueca contrita de Narcisa, que ya había olvidado a Lucius y se ocultó de nuevo bajo esa mueca de fría indiferencia que ya nadie creía.

-Es muy joven, señor-Argumentó, esperando que todos viesen lo que ella trataba de decir-. En cambio yo podría…

-¡No!-El hombre se puso en pie enérgicamente, tomando a Narcisa por los hombros, ella apartó la vista, fija en el suelo, su señor la miraba iracundo-Él lo hará-Masculló, apretando sus frías manos contra los delgados hombros de ella, que apretó las mandíbulas para evitar gemir por el dolor-, ocupará el lugar de Lucius, y les perdonaré la vida a ambos si es capaz de cumplir con la misión que pienso encomendarle.

Bellatrix dejó escapar un chillido agudo, observando con la boca abierta como su señor zarandeaba a su hermana nerviosamente, mientras ella sólo miraba al suelo, asustada.

-Pero, se-señor… él ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio-Balbuceó.

-Allí es justo donde le necesito, querida-El pútrido y frío aliento golpeaba la cara de la mujer, ella cobró valor para subir la vista, lo justo para ver la peligrosa mirada del hombre, que parecía advertirle por si seguía contradiciéndole- ¿No es lo que querías? Clemencia para Lucius, pues la tendrás para ambos si él logra cumplir con su misión-Acabó por soltarla, una sonrisa resuelta asomó a sus mortecinos labios mientras deslizaba una mano por el rubio cabello de la mujer, Bellatrix palideció, y sus ojos llamearon con odio y súbito regodeo.

Narcisa asintió con la cabeza, su mirada atrapada por los ojos rojos de su señor, al que odiaba y al que debía pleitesía. Estaban atrapados, ella lo había estado desde que la casaron con Lucius, supo cual iba a ser su destino, y supo cual sería el de su hijo en el momento en que quedó embarazada, Narcisa no podía más que obedecer, toda su vida había sido un títere de aquel hombre, lo sería también su hijo, pero Narcisa intuía la intención del Señor Tenebroso, estaba decepcionado con Lucius, todos los que llevasen el apellido Malfoy debían pagar por ello, ninguno obtendría esa clemencia prometida.

-Se unirá a nosotros-Siseó, recuperando el lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, sus serpentinos ojos recorrían la estancia, observando las impactadas caras de los espectadores, Narcisa no tuvo valor para moverse-, antes de que este mes termine.

Allí donde nadie podía verle, un chico rubio, se dejó caer al suelo, con la espalda recostada en la pared y los puños apretados con fuerza. Su boca ligeramente abierta ahogaba un chillido sorprendido, ligeramente asustado por lo que sus oídos habían escuchado pero él no era capaz de asimilar.

Se palpó el antebrazo izquierdo, todavía impoluto, y comprendió que había llegado el momento. Había vivido toda su vida esperando ese momento, había sido educado para ser uno de ellos, había crecido con la certeza de que seguir los pasos de su padre era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar, y que debía afrontarlo con orgullo. Pero el miedo, aquel que intuía en la voz de su madre, las lágrimas que sus ojos habían derramado, habían congelado todo valor en las venas del joven.

Draco golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, jamás se había sentido responsable de nada y en aquel momento no deseaba tener el buen nombre de los Malfoy en sus manos, ni tampoco la vida de su padre, mucho menos la suya propia, ni tampoco la de su entregada madre.

El Lord dio la reunión por acabada, y los mortífagos se apresuraron a desaparecer, ninguno tenía el valor suficiente para mirar a su señor a la cara, tampoco los unos a los otros, ni se implicaban, cobardes, más de lo que se consideraba necesario, muchos eran conscientes de los falsos preceptos que seguían, el miedo podía más que su voluntad.

Sólo Bellatrix seguía allí, observando con una sonrisa divertida como Narcisa lloraba, ahora que nadie la veía salvo su maldita hermana, la rubia mujer derramó lágrimas por lo inevitable, sabedora de que Lucius había firmado la sentencia de muerte de los Malfoy aquella noche en el Ministerio de Magia, aquella noche en que no pudo cumplir una sencilla misión.

Bellatrix frunció los labios con falsa tristeza, al tiempo que se acercaba y acariciaba el cabello rubio de Narcisa, como quien consolaba a un niño pequeño.

-Bella, es mi hijo. Habla con él, él te escuchará, no dejes que le haga daño. A Draco no, por favor-Suplicó, los ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras sostenía con fuerza la túnica oscura de su hermana.

Bellatrix la miraba con altivez, recreándose en cada lágrima que Narcisa derramaba, disfrutando de ello como si hubiese vivido para verla llorar.

-Cissy-Empezó, su cantarina voz estremeció a la rubia que agarró con más fuerza la túnica de Bella-, no tengo nada que decir al Señor Tenebroso, Draco tendrá su oportunidad, deberías sentirte orgullosa de él.

Narcisa la soltó de pronto, apartándose de ella como si quemase, de rodillas en el suelo todavía miraba a su hermana, decepcionada.

-Bella, es tu sobrino, ¿Cómo puedes…?

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que insinúas, Cissy!-Bramó la morena, señalando con un dedo acusador a Narcisa y un peligroso tono de voz, iracundo- ¿Quieres que dude de tu lealtad para el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Cuestionas sus decisiones?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, enérgicamente, todavía rogando por la suerte de su hijo.

-No, Bella, soy tan leal como tú-Replicó, pero a Bellatix le ofendió el comentario-. Pero es mi único hijo, ¡Entiéndelo! Yo puedo hacerlo en su lugar.

-No madre, lo haré yo-Draco salió de su escondite, entrando con decisión en el desierto salón, mirando a su alrededor con porte altivo y clavando la mirada en su tía.

Bella rió, con orgullo y Narcisa abrió los ojos con terror.

-¡Draco, hijo!-Pidió la mujer, mirando a Bellatrix con terror.

-Draco, Draco, Draco, mi querido sobrino-Bellatrix reía mientras daba vueltas alrededor del chico, tratando de evaluarlo con una sonrisa pervertida-. Parece que tienes lo que hay que tener, Draco, creo que tu madre no te cree capaz, pequeño.

-Se equivoca-Contestó llanamente, evitando la mirada de su madre, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que se equivoca, querido-Rió Bella, sus ojos brillaban con locura, parecía muy divertida-. Debes demostrarle que se equivoca, frente al señor tenebroso.

-Estoy ansioso-Draco lo dijo con seriedad aunque un punto de ironía brilló en sus ojos grises, que todavía evitaban la mirada de su madre-. Cuanto antes mejor.

-Pronto, Draco, muy pronto-Susurró Bellatrix, orgullosa de su sobrino-, yo misma te llevaré ante él cuando así lo requiera, será pronto-Repitió una vez más, alejándose de la escena y marchándose hasta la puerta-. Aprende, Cissy, tu hijo sí que sabe lo que comporta su apellido-Reprochó la mujer, mirando con odio a su hermana, antes de salir por la puerta con gesto triunfal.

Narcisa, aterrada ante la frialdad de su hijo, sollozaba quedamente, hasta que la mirada acerada de él la fulminó.

-¡Levántate, madre!-Exigió, incapaz de seguir observando como la orgullosa Narcisa Black lloraba como una niña asustada, por su culpa.

-Hijo, ¿No lo ves?-Preguntó, acercándose a él, el chico se apartó y se sentó en la misma silla que había ocupado Voldemort, con la misma altivez que el mago tenebroso lo había hecho-, él quiere que mueras, ¡Te matará! Te pedirá algo que no puedas hacer y nos matará a todos.

Draco suspiró con pesadez, consciente de que su madre tenía razón, pero le habían educado para ese día, le habían enseñado a defender su apellido sobre cualquier otra cosa, a fingir ser orgulloso más allá del miedo, a no sentir nada, ni siquiera por la mujer que lloraba a sus pies y suplicaba por comprensión.

Draco se puso en pie, dando la espalda a su madre, el corazón de Narcisa se encogió con pavor, Draco la quería lo suficiente como para no demostrarlo.

-Es mi deber, madre-Aseguró con orgullo-. Estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo, seré mortífago.

-0-

Julio, en Londres no hacía calor aunque fuese pleno julio, una niebla impropia de la época invadía las calles de la ciudad, el cielo estaba gris, sin rastro del tímido Sol que normalmente iluminaba la ciudad, hacía frío, y una muchacha castaña se arrebujaba en una chaqueta de punto varias tallas más grande que la suya, sentada en el porche de una casa familiar, a las afueras de la capital inglesa.

Entre los pliegues de la prenda, que emanaba un olor a la fuerte colonia de su padre, la chica apretaba con fuerza su varita mágica, escrutaba la calle, sin moverse apenas, tal vez llevaba allí horas, no lo había calculado.

-¡Hermione!-Una voz de mujer la llamó desde la casa- La cena está lista.

La muchacha miró al cielo una vez más, Hermione reconocía aquel frío que se colaba en los huesos, que atravesaba como mil alfileres, sabía a qué se debía la falta de esperanza, la oscura tristeza que afectaba todo Londres venía con miles de Dementores.

No era un buen presagio, donde había Dementores había mortífagos, habían matado gente, extraños asesinatos que los muggles no habían sabido resolver y que estremecían a Hermione cuando los descubría en "El profeta", miembros de la Orden del Fénix, gente que ella había conocido, víctimas de una guerra que apenas empezaba y que Voldemort iba ganando.

Se puso en pie, el anochecer se adivinaba tras la densa capa de nubes, la chica la escrutaba, esperaba ver la Marca Tenebrosa surgir sobre su casa, acompañada de aquellas auras negras en que convertían los mortífagos cuando volaban.

Pero no se avecinaba ningún ataque, sólo aquel constante miedo que predecía a lo inevitable, una sensación de peligro constante que amenazaba con explotar.

Caminó apresurada hasta la puerta de su casa, y entró sin decir nada, corriendo a la cocina, donde su madre servía la cena con una radiante sonrisa y ojos sin brillo, asustados, contagiados por la bruma que invadía la ciudad.

Allí hacía el mismo frío que en la calle, Hermione, cada pocos segundos, palpaba la varita en el bolsillo da la chaqueta de su padre, cuyas mangas doblaba para que no colgaran más de la cuenta.

-Hermione, cariño-La llamó su madre, obligándola a salir de sus propios pensamientos-, he preparado tu sopa preferida.

La castaña sonrió agradecida, sin dejar de mirar a su madre con cariño, la chica mantenía a sus padres al margen de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, aunque estaba segura de que ellos lo intuían, sabían que algo iba realmente mal, aunque ella no quería preocuparles, o correr el riesgo de que no la dejasen ir a Hogwarts, donde la necesitaban.

Hermione había pasado un mes horrible, se sentía inútil, sabía que Harry la necesitaba, su mejor amigo ahora estaba solo, había perdido al último familiar que le quedaba, se había vuelto taciturno desde la muerte de Sirius, no respondía sus cartas y ella había dejado de enviarlas.

La Orden estaba en problemas, lo sabía por las escasas misivas, frías e impersonales, que Ron le había enviado. Le dolía leer aquellas descorazonadoras noticias en "El Profeta", muertes y desapariciones, que ella no había podido evitar, tal vez, sólo porque no había estado allí.

Su madre colocó un copioso plato frente a la chica que cogió la cuchara y empezó a comer con ganas, atraída por el olor de la comida, Croockshanks se paseó entre sus piernas, con un ligero ronroneo.

-¡Este maldito tiempo!-Masculló Jane Granger, abrazándose el cuerpo, mirando por la ventana de la cocina- ¡Quién diría que es Julio!

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo volvió a acariciar la varita con la yema de su dedo, ese simple gesto la hacía sentir segura, recordándose protegida aunque no tuviese la edad para usar la magia fuera de la escuela.

Absorta en comer, escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y no pudo evitar un respingo nervioso cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar la puerta, por donde su padre asomaba con una amplia sonrisa y arrebujado en un abrigo negro.

-¿Qué tal el día?-Preguntó su madre, sirviendo otro plato junto al de su hija.

-El niño de los Williams tiene otra caries-Contestó con una blanca sonrisa, sentándose a la mesa-. ¿Ves que pasa con el abuso de dulces, cielo?-Preguntó, mirando con cariño a su hija que asintió sin dejar de comer sopa.

-El pequeño Timmy y sus dientes nos van a jubilar-Bromeó la madre de la chica, sentándose con un último plato junto a su marido.

-No, no, no-La contradijo el señor Granger, mirando a su hija-. Hermione heredara la consulta, ella nos jubilará.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos y sonrió con cuidado, sin entusiasmo, miró a su padre.

-No pienso ser dentista-Afirmó, llevándose a la boca la última cucharada.

Hermione quería trabajar en el mundo mágico, quería vivir como una bruja, y si todo salía bien, y Voldemort no ganaba la inminente guerra, ella no pensaba ser dentista, si todo iba mal, ella moriría, pero no pensaba dejar de luchar.

-¿Ah, no?-Preguntó su padre, con falsa indignación- ¿Ofrecen trabajos de verdad para cuando acabes esa escuela tuya?

La chica asintió, agradeciendo a su madre cuando la mujer retiró el plato de la mesa y sirviendo un pedazo de deliciosa tarta de manzana que ella miró con deseo.

-¿No hay dentistas para magos?-Insistió su padre, llevándose un pedazo de tarta a la boca.

Hermione rió, dejando caer un trozo del postre para su gato que se lanzó sobre el pastel como si fuese un ratón.

-No-Aseguró, mirando al doctor Granger con el ceño fruncido-, basta con un hechizo, papa.

-¡Claro!-Contestó él, como si se hubiese olvidado algo obvio- ¿Cómo no?

La señora Granger volvió a sentarse a la mesa, ella no comió tarta, se limitó a mirar como lo hacía su familia, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

-Dale tregua a Hermione-Exigió mirando a su marido con cariño-, haga lo que haga nos sentiremos orgullosos de ella.

El doctor Granger asintió de acuerdo con su mujer, ruborizando ligeramente a la chica que clavó la vista en su pedazo de tarta, orgullos también de sus padres, aunque fuesen muggles.

-Sí, hija, haz famoso el apellido Granger entre todos esos magos-La animó su padre, alzando un brazo al aire, en señal de triunfo.

La chica sonrió por la ironía, había vivido cientos de aventuras con el famoso Harry Potter, para muchos era la bruja más brillante de su generación, para otros, sin embargo, sólo era una insignificante Sangre Sucia, no le importaba, se había enfrentado a los mortífagos en el Ministerio de Magia, había sido portada de "El Profeta" y hasta el célebre Viktor Krum se había interesado por ella, el apellido Granger, aunque fuese para mal, no pasaba desapercibido.

-Tranquilo, papa-Sonrió cuando sus padres se retiraban tras la cena-, se sentirán orgullosos del apellido Granger, lo prometo.

Los dos dentistas besaron a su hija y salieron de la cocina con una sonrisa radiante, tanto que amenazaba la bruma de los Dementores. Ya casi había anochecido y Hermione se asomó por la ventana de la cocina, mirando las nubes una vez más, se sintió aliviada al no ver nada en el cielo, ningún mortífago surcaba el cielo, ninguna Marca era rastro de un horrible crimen, por ahora, Londres seguía en paz.


	2. Morsmordre

**Morsmordre. **

No encontraba mayor refugio que el silencio de la noche, aquel que no ofrecía reproches y que amenazaba con tragarle y aliviar el dolor, tanto que resultaba tentador dejarse engullir, por más que, aquella noche, el sepulcral silencio fuese acompañado de gritos y llantos desesperados, suplicas que fingía no escuchar mientras se postraba de rodillas.

Sólo un hombre había frente a él, un hombre que se consideraba dios y como tal era adorado, cuyos mortecinos ojos le escrutaban, con avidez, desgranando sus recuerdos, indagando en su alma, sin esperar que él opusiera resistencia.

Una mujer derramaba silenciosas lágrimas, reuniendo la fuerza necesaria para no intervenir en la escena, ocultaba su mirada en las sombras que invadían el lugar, buscaba distinguir a quienes había frente a ella, formando un círculo entorno al muchacho que seguía de rodillas.

El joven, altivo, indiferente, alzó la mirada para encarar al que había profanado su mente, con la misma facilidad con que mataba, el terror le aprisionaba las sienes, golpeaba el fondo de su consciencia cuando trataba de retenerlo y no dejarse vencer por él, creyendo tontamente que quien tenía en frente no sería capaz de notarlo.

Pero lo sabía todo, hasta el más oscuro de sus secretos había pasado por sus ojos, sin tener que esforzarse para lograrlo, la líneas inhumanas que formaban sus labios se curvaron hacía arriba, a modo de siniestra sonrisa.

De nuevo sólo un grito lejano rompió la quietud, pero ninguno de los presentes alzó la vista, todas las miradas clavadas en el joven rubio que miraba a su señor como quién nada temía, apretando los puños bajo la túnica como último modo de autocontrol, la hora había llegado y si no estaba muerto, un destino peor le aguardaba. La pálida figura frente a él, alta y poderosa, alzó la varita con un brillo maligno en sus inexpresivos ojos.

-¡Levántate!-Exigió, desgarrando el silencio por él mismo impuesto.

El joven obedeció, conteniendo una mirada en derredor, en busca de unos ojos conocidos que sabía lloraban por su culpa, y evitó sentir pena por ello, evitó cualquier emoción posible, pues era lo que se exigía para alguien de su inmediata condición.

-Muestra tu brazo-La voz fría del hombre frente a él, guiaba en precisos movimientos, cual siniestro director de orquesta.

El rubio dejó a la vista la pálida piel de su antebrazo izquierdo, limpia. Como sus facciones afiladas refulgía en la oscuridad y el chico no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el frío tacto de su señor entorno a su muñeca, aferrando con fuerza el brazo como quien consigue una jugosa presa.

Lo miró a los ojos, último gesto valiente del que fue capaz, su respiración se aceleró involuntariamente, pero no dio un paso, mucho menos trató de oponer resistencia, miró a Voldemort a los ojos y sólo cuando éste pronunció la palabra, la que cambiaría su vida y sellaría su destino, sólo entonces, perdido, apartó la vista.

-Morsmordre-Sólo un susurro abarcó el lugar, la varita del hombre contra la piel del chico, quemaba.

Por más que quisiera impedirlo no pudo contener una mueca de dolor, tan agudo e intenso que podría hacerle chillar, mantenía el cuerpo tenso, el rostro inexpresivo y el dolor grabado en sus ojos grises. De la punta de la varita nació la serpiente que, amenazante, se paseaba por el brazo, grabando la marca a fuego como si fuese una simple res.

Ardía, más que el propio fuego, incesante. Cuando tuvo el valor suficiente para mirar su brazo, ya estaba allí, nítida, brillante, aterradora, asquerosa, le recordaba lo que era, lo que siempre había sido, lo que iba a ser. Draco Malfoy: un mortífago.

Nada más.

Narcisa se secó las lágrimas, no había vuelta atrás y llorar por algo irremisible carecía de sentido, la tristeza se escondió tras el velo que cubría sus ojos, miraba a su hijo, Draco observaba su brazo con una mueca extraña en la mirada, todos con la vista clavada en él.

-¡Tráela Colagusano!-El Señor Tenebroso, frente a su nuevo juguete, lanzó la orden contra el menos apto de sus subordinados,

Cuando Pettigrew hubo desaparecido entre las sombras, Bellatrix, tras su amo, no pudo evitar la oleada de excitación que precedía siempre a la muerte, encarnada en el ser pálido que veneraba y ese joven rubio que permanecía junto a él, apretando el puño para mitigar el dolor.

La mujer avanzó dos trémulos pasos, irrumpiendo dentro del perfecto círculo que envolvía el lugar, su mirada desquiciada atravesaba a su sobrino, preguntándose si él sería capaz.

-Probémosle, amo-Sugirió, agitando su curva varita-, veamos de que es capaz.

La risa escapó de los labios de Bellatrix, aquellos quejidos que sesgaban el viento volvieron más nítidos que antes. Draco alzó la vista, vio el gesto afirmativo de Voldemort, sus manos, ocultas a su espalda, empezaron a temblar súbitamente.

Sólo pudo tragar saliva cuando su tía chascó los dedos, y como si lo hubiese invocado, un pesado bulto golpeó el suelo, aparecido de la nada. Draco sacó su varita, y aquel quejido que le había acompañado toda la noche volvió a resonar frente a él.

-Hazlo, Draco-Le instó Bellatrix, con un chillido agudo de excitada expectación.

El bulto se removió en el suelo. Draco estaba asustado, no quería verlo, no quería saber quién era, si muggle o mago, traidor o sangre sucia, si estaba allí por un motivo o sólo era un desafortunado azar, no quería ver su cara para que le atormentase en sus pesadillas, cuando sus gritos ya estaban grabados en su ser.

No quería matarlo, ni quería morir, ni sabía si conservar la vida, era mejor que salvar su alma. El apremiante aliento, frío, de Bellatrix golpeaba su oreja, impaciente.

-¡Vamos, Draco!-Urgía- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Mátalo!

Ocultó el temblor de su mano cuando alzó la varita contra la figura que se retorcía en el suelo, los ojos rojos del Señor Tenebroso brillaban con expectación, Draco se debatía, invadido por el terror y la presión de su tía, de las miradas que se clavaban en él, y la de su madre tras todas ellas.

La odiaba, sentía cada lágrima que derramaba, cada suplica que le recordaba que se estaba vendiendo, y que posiblemente, moriría. Odiaba a Bellatrix, a Voldemort. Odiaba a su padre, había fallado, y le había condenado a su propio destino.

Los odiaba a todos, era lo único que podía pensar cuando alzó un paso, zafándose de las garras de su tía, agitando la varita con fuerza, sin pensar.

_-¡Crucio!-_Gritó, y el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo dio un fuerte respingo, se retorció entre alaridos de dolor, taladraban sus oídos, luchando para no apartar la vista, hipnotizado por el horrendo espectáculo.

-¡Oh, chico!¿Quieres divertirnos primero?-Los labios de la mortifaga emitieron algo similar a un gemido, antes de echarse a reír histéricamente.

Las carcajadas de Bellatrix resonaban detrás de él, divertida, reía como si hubiese explicado una broma inocente, murmullos sorprendidos resonaron en el lugar, ahogados por los gritos del cautivo, Narcisa apretó los labios, con la vista clavada en el suelo y la mente a muchos quilómetros de allí.

El círculo se abrió para dejar pasar a Colagusano, resollaba, y portaba una caja plateada entre sus manos, que entregó a su amo con una exagerada reverencia.

Bajó la varita al verlo, el silencio volvió a invadir la sala, Draco reprimió un escalofrío con la vista fija en la nada, cuando su tía le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, cual mentora orgullosa.

-El chico apunta maneras-Miraba con admiración el pálido cuerpo de su amo, casi postrada ante él, Draco podía sentir esa respiración agitada, su mano tensa entorno al hombro de él.

El lord abrió la caja, finamente ornada, que mostró al joven como quien compartía un tesoro. Palideció al fijar la vista en aquel rostro plateado que le devolvía la mirada, con las vacías cuencas de los ojos, amenazadoras.

La máscara de plata que ocultaría sus crímenes brillaba con luz mortecina, conservaba sus finas facciones, lisa, apenas una línea recorría las frías mejillas, como cicatrices grabadas con cuidado y esmero.

El fuerte empujón de su tía le obligó a reaccionar, y alargó una temblorosa mano para coger lo que su amo le otorgaba. Su máscara, desprovista de artificios, sin detalles, y, sin embargo, le pareció la más aterradora de todas, fría e impersonal, la muerte se reflejaba en sus imaginarios ojos.

La tomó entre sus manos, congelada, mitigó el ardor de su brazo, la quemazón mezclada con ese frío extraño que atravesó su alma como un puñal, aumento el temblor de su débil cuerpo, le hizo sentir vulnerable, un títere asustado e impotente.

-Póntela, chico-Le instó la gutural voz del Señor Oscuro-, es lo que serás a partir de ahora. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasará si no estás a la altura?

Draco no tuvo valor para asentir, la máscara plateada cubrió su mueca, el frío metal quedó adherido a su rostro, amoldándose a sus facciones, como una segunda piel labrada para la ocasión, especialmente para él. Una sombra cubrió sus ojos, el frío se extendió por su cuerpo y algo en su interior se apagó.

-¡Es la hora!-Bramó Voldemort, Draco se cubrió el cabello rubio bajo la capucha negra y aguardó con temor lo que fuese a suceder- ¡Marchad mis mortífagos! Ya sabéis donde os esperan-No pudo evitar una risa gutural cuando lo dijo.

El perfecto círculo se desvaneció entre estelas negras, el nuevo mortífago se encogió sobre sí mismo, consciente de que ya nadie podía ver su miedo y se estremeció al sentir más fuerte el agarre de su tía.

-¡Bellatrix encárgate de que el chico cumpla con su cometido!-Ordenó el lord, y él no pudo hacer nada cuando sus piernas perdieron el contacto con el suelo y Bellatrix le arrastró entre humo negro.

La noche era infinita y antes de cerrar los ojos con pavor, vio un inconfundible rayo verde, una maldición asesina que alguien había lanzado por él, por primera vez y para siempre, los gritos cesaron.

-0-

Alargó la mano para alcanzar lo que había al fondo del frigorífico y decidió culpar al insomnio de todos sus males. Cuando alcanzó la botella de zumo de naranja un largo bostezo escapó de sus labios y no se molestó en encender la luz fluorescente de su cocina mientras llenaba un vaso con el refresco, cuando era pequeña su madre le había hecho creer que era la mejor manera de conciliar el sueño, y ahora no podía dormir sin un vaso de zumo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, frente a la ventana, procurando no hacer ruido al arrastrar la silla o dejar el vaso sobre la mesa, sus padres dormían y la chica, en pijama, se torturaba pensando en el peligro que se avecinaba, negándose un sueño reparador que de verdad empezaba a necesitar.

Dio un largo sorbo de su vaso y se recostó cómodamente contra el respaldo de la silla, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se dejó llevar por la impotencia, aquel temor desesperado que traían los dementores y del que ella trataba de alejarse como algo absurdo, inútilmente.

No fue un ruido lo que la alertó, pero se levantó de golpe, el sonido de la silla al arrastrarse retumbó en la amplia cocina y Hermione clavó su vista en la ventana, una luz plateada corría en su dirección y Hermione supo qué era cuando atravesó la pared y se posó sobre la mesa, adoptando la forma de un vistoso pavo real que la miraba con altivez, con la cola extendida orgullosamente.

Era un patronus, no había duda de ello, pero Hermione no pudo identificar al propietario, en las reuniones del ED, donde Harry les había enseñado a convocarlos, había visto los patronus de sus compañeros, pero aquel maravilloso pájaro no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos.

Se quedó estática, con la vista clavada en la luz que agitaba sus alas con altanería.

-¡Vienen!-Una impersonal voz retumbó en la habitación, la castaña se estremeció por la sorpresa, hipnotizada- ¡Los mortífagos vienen! ¡Huye!

Tras ese apremiante consejo, el maravilloso pavo real se desvaneció con un brillo plateado que se apagó lentamente, obligando a Hermione a despertar de su trance.

Corrió, sin plantearse si quiera si quien había enviado el patronus decía la verdad o pretendía hacerla caer en una trampa, sus pies descalzos tropezaron en los escalones, inmersa en la profunda oscuridad, escuchaba su propia respiración, agitada por el miedo y la carrera, sus padres dormían y ella entró en su cuarto con un sonoro estrepito que despertó a la pareja de inmediato.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!-Exclamó, apremiante, sin pararse a dar explicaciones- Estamos en peligro, ¡Tenemos que huir!

Jane Granger parpadeó un par de veces, confusa y su vista escrutó el gesto asustado y determinado de su hija, alarmada.

-¿Son esos mortíferos?-Preguntó su padre de pronto- ¡Llamaré a la policía!

La Gryffindor negó con la cabeza, con la vista fija en la ventana, buscando sombras moverse en la noche, encapuchados acercarse con sigilo que no logró ver.

-Son Mortífagos, papa, y no creo que la policía pueda hacer nada-Opinó, buscando su varita entre los pliegues de su pijama.

-Pero… -De nuevo la pragmática señora Granger trató de razonar, por más que fuese imposible y frunció el labio cuando su hija la interrumpió.

-No hay tiempo-Urgió de nuevo, sintiendo los segundos marcharse junto a las oportunidades de escapar-, pero prometo explicároslo cuando estemos a salvo-Afirmó, iniciando un rápido ir y venir-. Podríamos ir a casa de la abuela, después escribiré a Hogwarts.

Pensó en Dumbledore, sabría qué hacer, podría ayudarla, no comprendía porque ni Harry ni Ron respondían sus cartas, y se preguntaba si debía advertirles de algún modo, si ellos también iban a ser atacados, quizá alguien de la orden había enviado el patronus.

-¿Estás segura?-El doctor Granger ya estaba en la puerta, vestido con el pijama a cuadros y las zapatillas negras de andar por casa, acarició los hombros de su hija tranquilizadoramente y esperó a que su esposa también les siguiera.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo a su padre escaleras abajo, viéndose a salvo de nuevo.

-Iremos a casa de la abuela esta noche, pero regresaremos si mañana no ha ocurrido nada-Advirtió la mujer, con gesto resuelto.

La joven enarboló su varita, asomando la cabeza a la fría madrugada londinense, la calle estaba desierta y la farola que había frente a ella titilaba, a punto de fundirse.

El monovolumen de los Granger permanecía aparcado frente a la casa y Hermione agradeció la corta carrera que tendrían que dar para verse seguros, aunque no llegó a dar más de dos pasos. Estelas de humo negro aparecieron entre las oscuras nubes, haciendo cabriolas a toda velocidad, directamente hacia ellos.

Se posaron en el suelo, materializándose ante los desorbitados ojos de los Granger, no eran más que dos dentistas, no podían entenderlo y el miedo por fin hizo mella en ellos.

Al menos una docena, sus máscaras plateadas reflejaban la pálida Luna y Bellatrix Lestrange, a cara descubierta, iba frente a todos ellos, con una sonrisa lujuriosa plantada en su rostro, deseosa de acabar con la vida de esos muggles.

Se miraron por un instante y los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix se clavaron con odio en la asustada Hermione, que alzó su varita contra la mujer, decidida a violar las leyes del Ministerio si era necesario, no sería la primera vez.

-Vaya, vaya, sangre sucia-El despreció era palpable en cada palabra que ella decía-, ¿Nos esperabas?

-¡Váyanse de mi casa!-El señor Granger, imprudente, avanzó dos pasos, mirando al grupo como a vulgares rateros, estremeciéndose al ver como estallaban en carcajadas estruendosas.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño y cualquier rastro de diversión se borró de su rostro, alzó la varita contra el hombre que retrocedió dos pasos, amedrentado e indefenso.

-¡Inmundo muggle!-Bramó- ¿Acaso tienes idea de contra quién te enfrentas?-Jane Granger sostuvo a su hija, apretándola contra sí, había visto la intención en sus ojos y la detuvo antes de interponerse entre la extraña y su esposo- ¡Voy a divertirme contigo, escoria!-La sonrisa de Bellatrix deslumbró con odio estremecedor, y se tomó su tiempo, saboreando el momento, memorizando el terror en los ojos de ese hombre, casi anhelando verlo suplicar clemencia- _¡Crucio!_

Hermione chilló, su padre se retorció en el suelo, con ese dolor insoportable que sólo la _Cruciatus_ infligía, más allá de todo mal conocido, y Jane Granger, que comprendía sus opciones cerró los ojos, pero no soltó a su hija, no la dejó ir, la cubrió tras su espalda protectoramente.

Bellatrix contuvo la risa, el resto de los encapuchados corría en todas direcciones, repartiéndose al azar las casas vecinas, sólo uno, alto e impasible, se quedó junto a Bellatrix, inmóvil.

La maldición paró y Bellatrix rió por fin, sin dejar de apuntar al jadeante señor Granger, disfrutando del dolor pintado en su rosado rostro, mientras Hermione, desesperada, forcejeaba contra su madre, instándole a huir corriendo mientras agitaba la varita, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, con la esperanza de acertar por azar.

-Es inútil sangre sucia-Susurró Bella, y esa voz de fingida pena se coló en los oídos de la joven-, sabes porque estamos aquí, ¿No es así?

La chica asintió, recordando la ofensa sufrida en el Ministerio, a pesar de Sirius Black, los mortífagos habían perdido.

-Entonces, comprenderás que no vamos a irnos sin conseguir nada a cambio, ¿Verdad?

De golpe, la calmada madrugada se había llenado de gritos de sorpresa y dolor, muggles indefensos caían abatidos y se retorcían en el suelo, levitaban otros por los cielos, agitando sus cuerpos y pidiendo clemencia. Hermione cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar la escena y tratando de aislarse de cualquier sonido, inútilmente.

-Déjalos marchar, Bellatrix-Pidió, mirando a sus padres, el señor Granger, seguía tendido en el suelo, luchando para levantarse-, no tiene nada que ver.

La carcajada estrepitosa de la mortifaga fue suficiente negativa, se divertía, verdaderamente disfrutaba del terror ajeno, del dolor que infligía sin contención y ese brillo desesperado en los ojos de la sangre sucia, culpable del fracaso de su señor, culpable del encarcelamiento de demasiados mortífagos, la llenó de ira, la enfureció de tal modo y comprendió que no podía andarse con rodeos por más tiempo.

-No-Contestó, clavando la mirada en la llorosa Hermione y alzando su curva varita contra la madre de la chica, sin dignarse a mirarla-. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Fue un instante, apenas un segundo, durante el que ninguno de los presentes pudo comprender que pasaba, la señora Granger jamás llegó a saberlo, no supo que pasaría cuando apartó a su hija, ni comprendió que moriría cuando el rayo verde la golpease. Sólo la sorpresa quedó grabada en sus ojos, no había miedo, su mirada se tornó vidriosa, su boca ligeramente entreabierta exhaló su último suspiro, hasta que su cuerpo cayó al suelo, descompuesto como un castillo de naipes.

A ojos de todos el tiempo se detuvo, los gritos del señor Granger, llamando a su querida Jane taladraron los oídos de Hermione, lloraba en silencio y no encontraba la fuerza para gritar, ni un sollozo pudo salir de sus labios, se limitaba a mirar el cuerpo de su madre, con la esperanza de verla parpadear con confusión y sonreír con complicidad, pero la ilusión se desvaneció enseguida y la chica fulminó a Bellatrix, que reía y gemía, maravillada por el espectáculo.

_-¡Expulso!-_Bramó, ni siquiera en ese momento tuvo el valor para pronunciar una imperdonable, Bellatrix, cuyos ojos brillaban de placer, desvió el hechizo que destrozó la pared de su casa, y Hermione arremetió de nuevo, iniciando un duelo que acabó por derribarla al suelo, alcanzada por una maldición.

No sintió el dolor entonces, ni comprendió que todo había terminado, que la familia que la había protegido y querido, que la había apoyado a pesar de sus inusuales capacidades, había desaparecido, que había caído por culpa de lo que ella era, por su culpa.

-¡Ocúpate de ella!-Ordenó Bellatrix al mortífago que seguía plantado frente a ella- Sabes qué hacer, no se te ocurra fallar.

Hermione se levantó, dispuesta a no dejarla marchar, en ese instante, su frío y racional cerebro sólo pedía venganza, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, por encima de su propia seguridad.

Cuando logró encarar al mortífago, Bellatrix ya no estaba allí, ni su indefenso padre, sólo ella y la inmóvil figura de otro encapuchado, los gritos a su alrededor habían cesado, sólo ellos dos se escrutaban con la mirada, apretando sus varitas con fuerza.

Si había pensado que podía hacerlo, que podía matarla, se había equivocado. La odiaba y no lamentaría que otro acabase con ella, pero él no podía, ni a ella ni a ningún otro. Era un maldito cobarde, un estúpido, y por más que quisiera, no era capaz de alzar su varita contra alguien que merecía morir.

Avanzó dos pasos, leyó el miedo en los ojos de Granger, y se preguntó si ella podía ver el suyo tras la máscara. Era fácil, dos palabras y todo habría terminado, algún día tendría que hacerlo y evitarlo eternamente era imposible, ¿Por qué no ella? Su padre estaba en prisión por su culpa, todos ellos morirían por su culpa, ¿Quién podría encontrar mejor que ella? Y aún así, la maldición asesina que con tanta facilidad pronunciaba su tía, se trababa en su garganta, oprimiendo su pecho hasta el punto de impedirle respirar con normalidad.

Por un segundo, pensó en rendirse, quiso dejar caer la varita y permitir que aquel que tenía enfrente la matase, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y no lograba dar sentido a lo que ocurría, su brillante mente funcionaba a marchas forzadas, la idea la aterró, por primera vez no sabía que pasaba, no podía adivinar que sucedería, que sería de ella.

Sus ojos marrones decidieron por ella, aferrándose a la vida, su mirada era una súplica, clavada en la grisácea mirada del mortífago, era alto y la máscara que portaba relucía a la luz de la luna, lisa y aterradora, puso en marcha las defensas de la joven cuando alzó la varita, apuntándola a ella, creyó intuir una duda en esa mirada fría.

Alzó la suya propia, estaba preparada y él sabía que tenía que terminar con aquello, pero seguía invadido por el miedo y la duda, a pesar de estar seguro lo que pasaría si descubrían que ella no había muerto, si entendían que no era capaz de matar a una insignificante sangre sucia, ni a un vulgar desconocido el día de su iniciación.

Sonrió entonces, nada iba a pasar, nada iba a pasarle a él, estaba a salvo, se dijo, el Señor Oscuro estaba orgulloso de él, lo había escogido, no iba a pasarle nada, él iba a protegerle, porque tenía que encomendarle una misión mucho más importante que esa estúpida sangre sucia.

Alzó su varita al cielo, ella no podía ver su sonrisa y se quedó congelada sin poder atacarle, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo para atreverse a iniciar un duelo que tal vez ella perdería, y sin valor para adivinar si quería ganar la posible batalla.

_-¡Morsmordre!-_La voz distorsionada por la máscara invocó la marca tenebrosa, la calavera surgió entre las nubes, la serpiente danzó entre los muertos labios de la calavera y la réplica en el brazo de Draco Malfoy ardió, con ese dolor al que supo que no podría acostumbrarse, evitó doblarse por la mitad y caer al suelo, evito ceder al terror que le presionaba la cabeza desde que la noche había empezado, evitó mirar el rostro aterrado de la sangre sucia, por temor a identificarse con él, y salió de allí a toda prisa, debatiéndose entre un orgullo que no podía evitar sentir y un miedo que era más fuerte que él, sólo un susurro, una ironía, escapó de sus labios, algo que la aterraría, que supo que la atormentaría desde entonces, una amenaza queda, que no supo si ella oyó:

-No he terminado, sangre sucia-Masculló, con una sonrisa ladeada-, nos veremos pronto.

Se esfumó, tan rápido como había llegado, desapareció, pero sus palabras se quedaron en el cerebro de Hermione, la joven se dejó caer de rodillas, la consciencia de lo que había sucedido se instaló en su cerebro por fin, llegó a su mente, destructiva, acabó con todo lo que importaba, nada quedaba allí, su vista, hipnotizada, se había clavado en el cuerpo de su madre. No era capaz de moverse, lloraba, lloraba y buscaba a su padre con la mirada, no estaba, pero la certeza de que había corrido la misma suerte que su madre sacudió a Hermione.

Estaban muertos por su culpa, por fin fue capaz de sollozar, al tiempo que sentía una repulsión hacia sí misma que nadie debería sentir.

Descalza, en su jardín, se hizo un ovillo, lloró, sin intención de moverse, sin saber que, a tan sólo dos manzanas, en un callejón oscuro, Draco Malfoy se había desprendido de su máscara, la había arrojado al suelo, dejándose caer detrás, lloraba sin ser consciente de ello, y aquel falso orgullo tras el que se escudaba, le abandonó de repente, y sólo quedaba rabia y temor. Odio.

Ambos lloraban, ambos habían perdido una familia aquella noche, el futuro de ambos se había vuelto incierto, y uno se aferraba a la vida, cobarde por lo que sucedería desde ese instante, lo que pasaría si Hermione Granger acababa por reconocerle y la otra, Hermione deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él volviese pronto y cumpliese su amenaza, en ese momento vivir pesaba, atormentada por la culpa.

Ambos alzaron la vista al cielo, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y un escalofrío idéntico recorrió la espalda de ambos cuando vieron la Marca Tenebrosa se balanceó en el cielo, culpable autentica de todo lo que les atormentaba.

**Holaaa! Qué tal?**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, prometo que a partir de ahora la cosa no estará tan triste, sé que el principio no es muy bueno pero…**

**¿Quién enviará el Patronus? ¿Pagará Draco por no haber matado a Hermione?**

**Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo (Voz de mal comercial de televisión, XD)**

**Muchos besos y hasta pronto… Nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

**PD: Mañana son los Oscar. ¡Todos con Colin Firth!**

Respuesta al comentario de **Jazhy Malfoy:**

Holaaa Jazhy! Me alegra tenerte aquí, siempre es un placer recibir tus comentarios. Espero que el cap este a la altura de las expectativas, habrás visto que me he puesto dramática, y que me gusta hacer llorar a Draco, pero esto solo es el principio y prometo serenar la cosa a partir de ahora. Ira bastante según el sexto, pero me saldré del guión en cualquier momento, me gusta coger un poco de lo original y un poco cosecha propia respecto a los acontecimientos, le da un aire conocido a la historia, no? Respecto a la serpiente y el tejón muchas gracias por haberlo seguido, me alegraban mucho tus comentarios, jaja. No sé como se me ocurrió mezclar a Draquito y a Ced en semejante lío, supongo que los dos son unos bombones y tan opuestos que daban juego, además debería haber más fics sobre Cedric y sin Cho, no me gusta Cho, me alegró que te haya gustado la historia y me agrada saber que te seguiré viendo por aquí, se que el fic es importante, pero me gustan estas conversaciones raras que tenemos. Bueno besos y hasta pronto, feliz fin de semana.

Silvia.


	3. 1 de Septiembre

**1 de Septiembre**

El parloteo de Harry y Ron se mezclaba con el incesante traqueteo del tren, el expreso de Hogwarts atravesaba un estrecho puente, bordeando las colinas del norte de Inglaterra, camino a Escocia, atravesaba un pequeño banco de niebla que ocultaba la vista más allá del camino. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la condensación que se acumulaba en la ventana recordó el frío de los dementores, el mismo que impregnaba Londres cuando ellos murieron, y, tratando de evitar un llanto inútil, relegó ese pensamiento a la parte más oscura de su cerebro.

Según Ron, las posibilidades de los Chudley Cannons eran superiores ese año y Harry no podía más que reír de semejante blasfemia, pero, sentada frente a ellos, Hermione permanecía ajena a tan animado debate, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, desde los últimos dos meses, la mirada sin vida de su madre, derribada por la maldición asesina, era lo único que podía ver.

Nunca había comprendido a Harry, y deseaba no hacerlo, pero esa sensación de abandono que la embargaba era la misma que había marcado la vida de su mejor amigo que sonreía junto a Ron, resignado.

Hermione se preguntó cuánto tardaría en superar el dolor, o ignorarlo al menos, deseosa de deshacerse de las pesadillas que se repetían cada noche del mismo modo infructuoso y aterrador, pesadillas en las que el resplandor de la Marca Tenebrosa refulgía entremezclado con los ojos grises de un mortífago que había jurado matarla, con la risa siniestra de Bellatrix Lestrenge como música de fondo.

A sus dieciséis años, Hermione Granger, había pasado el verano con su abuela, cuyos alterados recuerdos la habían convencido de que su hija y su yerno habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico y Hermione se había dejado cuidar por ella, el último familiar que le quedaba, esperando, casi con ansia, a que ese misterioso mortífago regresara a terminar su trabajo, ofreciendo la redención de la muerte.

La alegre muchacha que un día fue, luchaba por evitar esa clase de pensamientos y se aferraba a la vida y a la esperanza de vengar la muerte de sus padres, y trataba de poner atención en la charla de sus amigos, buscando una liviana distracción.

-¡Te digo que yo lo vi, Ron!-Insistió Harry, mirando al pelirrojo con gesto decidido.

-Seguro que sí, pero… ¿No lo entenderías mal?-Inquirió, mirando a Hermione en busca de apoyo- Eso que dices es imposible, Harry, ¿Qué iba a querer el Señor Tenebroso de…?

Ron calló de golpe, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto, cuando su mirada atravesó la puerta del compartimento y se clavó en la figura que había afuera, arrastrando un pesado baúl hecho con escamas de dragón y el emblema de su familia grabado con fibra de oro.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío que le resultó familiar cuando siguió la mirada de Ron y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco Malfoy, grises y sin expresión, la taladraron con intensidad, con una furia que no había experimentado en los cinco años que llevaban odiándose, atrapándola en aquel juego de miradas casi hipnótico.

No entendía que pasaba y Draco la escrutaba como si tratase de adivinar su más profundo secreto, tanto que Hermione creyó que usaba Legeremancia, pero aun así, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Los ojos de Draco Malfoy llamaron su atención de un modo nuevo, nunca había visto esa sombra oscura que los volvía más fríos de lo imaginable y la estremecía hasta horrorizarla sin saber por qué, y ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo se miraron, a través de la acristalada puerta, hasta que Draco apartó la vista, empujado por un niño pequeño que urgía a gritos pasar y se salvó de la reprimenda del Slytherin que se perdió por el pasillo sin voluntad de decir nada.

-¡Hermione!-La chica miraba el lugar donde había estado Malfoy escasos instantes antes, congelada por el ramalazo de familiaridad que había experimentado, como si no fuese la primera vez que se perdía en aquella mirada fría y profunda que parecía querer matarla con un solo vistazo- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Ha sido muy siniestro! ¿Crees que sabía que hablábamos de él?

Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de serenar el asustado ritmo de su respiración, cuando miró a Ron con mal fingida indiferencia.

-¿Hablábamos de él?-Preguntó, curiosa por la conversación que sus dos amigos habían dejado a medias.

-Pues claro, ¿Es que no escuchabas?-Intervino Harry, indignado.

-Lo siento, Harry, estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos-Esbozó una sonrisa forzada, entristeciéndose al comprender que no lograría sonreír de un modo sincero nunca más y una lágrima amenazó con escapar de sus brillantes ojos, aunque la muchacha aún poseía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para retenerla-, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Harry cree que Draco es un mortífago porque lo vio en Borgin & Burks-Comentó el pelirrojo a bocajarro, como si fuese una broma de mal gusto-, ¿No es ridículo? ¿Qué iba a querer el Señor Tenebroso de alguien como Malfoy?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, volviendo a fijar su vista en la ventana, y reprimiendo un escalofrío apenas disimulado, procurando calmar su corazón, que se desbocaba cada vez que escuchaba hablar de mortífagos.

-Lo siento, Harry-Musitó, con un tono apagado y para nada convincente-, pero creo que Ron está en lo cierto, Malfoy no puede ser un mortífago.

A la prefecta de Gryffindor poco le importaba lo que Malfoy fuese o no, nada le parecía ya un problema, más allá de las desprotegidas familias muggles que perecían juntas bajo la Marca, la suya entre ellas, nada parecía más grave que la desquiciada Bellatrix Lestrenge suelta junto a su amo, y la inevitable pregunta sobre el destino de su padre, cuyo cadáver no había podido enterrar. Aunque sus amigos no sabían nada de eso, nadie salvo Dumbledore lo sabía, había lograrlo borrarla de los artículos de "El Profeta", decidida a mantener una normalidad que no le recordase a todas horas que era una huérfana más.

-¡Claro que es uno de ellos!-Insistió Harry, obcecado- ¿Qué iba a hacer sino en Borgin & Burks?

-La gente como Malfoy siempre compra en esa clase de sitios-Informó Ron, de brazos cruzados-, tal vez quería hacerle un encargo a su padre… o… yo que sé, pero es imposible que alguien tan cobarde como él sea un mortífago.

Harry volvió a protestar, pero Hermione ya no lo escuchó, se encogió en su asiento, abrazando su cuerpo con delicadeza, mientras su mente viajaba al pasado, cuando ella era pequeña y muggle y sus padres vivían felices y sin amenaza alguna, concentrada en aquel voluntario acto de flagelación que le recordaba que ya no sería tan feliz como lo fue en aquella época remota.

-0-

-¡Maldito Slughorn!-Bramó Malfoy, pateando sin miramientos su fina maleta fabricada con escamas de dragón.

El joven rubio se dejó caer sobre el asiento, ante la atenta y preocupada mirada de Pansy Parkinson, y no dijo nada cuando la chica recostó la cabeza en el hombro de él, buscando de forma insistente su mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?-Susurró con voz melosa.

Draco no dijo nada, pues la desfachatez del descarado profesor no podía importarle menos, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su encontronazo en el pasillo con la sangre sucia.

No sentía remordimiento y aquel terror a ser descubierto se había apagado durante el largo y desesperante verano, una cicatriz en el costado se encargaba de recordarle lo que pasaba cuando no cumplía las ordenes de su tía y sólo un ligero dolor repentino le atenazaba de vez en cuando.

Se había vuelto impermeable, ajeno a cualquier emoción posible, nada podía afectar a su determinada y fría mente, porque él, había aprendido a ser mortífago y no había culpa cuando una imperdonable salía de su varita. Cumplía órdenes con indiferencia, como una marioneta, cuyos hilos invisibles, Lord Voldemort manejaba muy lejos de allí

Pero cuando volvió a ver a Granger, encogida en su asiento, y encontró sus ojos sin brillo, todo esfuerzo fue en vano y Draco volvió a ser un chico asustado, porque se veía reflejado en su mirada, como la única prueba tangible de sus crímenes, Granger era la única víctima que había mirado a los ojos, la única que conocía, y aunque él no la había tocado, ni había matado a sus padres, le hacía sentir más culpable que todo desdichado que se había visto obligado a torturar.

-Esa morsa ha perdido el juicio, ha invitado a Zabini y el estúpido Potter a su cochambroso club-Masculló con asco, sobresaltando a Pansy-. Debe de haber olvidado lo halagador que era con mi padre cuando él fue su alumno.

La morena estiró las piernas, con aire de distraída casualidad, juntando más su cuerpo con el del chico.

-Tu padre está en Azkaban, Draco-Informó, haciendo gala de su lengua sibilina-, por eso Slughorn no te invitado.

Draco se puso en pie de un brinco, y le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pues el odio y la ira era lo único que parecía capaz de sentir, vació por dentro respecto a todo lo demás, lo sentía hacia todos, le consumía y le hacía más fácil cumplir con su trabajo, le daba una justificación.

-¿Eso crees, Parkinson?-Siseó, sentándose en el otro asiento del compartimento, frente a la chica, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo de una sola vez- Entonces ese estúpido gordo seboso necesite un recordatorio, ¿No?

La chica abrió la boca, sin saber que responder, y no se atrevió a volver junto a Draco que la fulminaba con una mirada acerada y violenta, extremada hasta para él.

-Lo siento, Draco-Musitó, arrepentida por hablar de más, Pansy, la líder de las serpientes, la chica a la que todas seguían, deseada como un inalcanzable, se disculpaba sinceramente frente a Draco Malfoy, el único superior en la escala, el único al que ella podía desear-, no pretendía…

Sólo bastó un gesto de la mano para hacerla callar y Draco zanjó la discusión sin necesidad de alzar la voz, desviando la vista al otro lado del cristal, donde las altas montañas se volvían conocidas y la silueta de Hogwarts se imaginaba cercana.

Dumbledore. Recordó, con una sonrisa irónica, que jamás había matado a nadie y su primera víctima debía ser el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Era una misión suicida y lo sabía, iba a morir y lo sabía, ¡Por la memoria de Salazar! Si era incapaz de matar a Granger, indefensa y dispuesta a morir, cómo pensaba acabar con Dumbledore.

Por eso temía mirar a Granger, ella lo demostraba, revelaba lo débil que era en realidad, había visto la cuenta atrás en sus apagados ojos marrones, tenía los días contados, y si no era Dumbledore, o su amo, haría compañía a su padre en Azkaban, de donde jamás lograría salir.

La desesperación había regresado tan pronto como creía haberla olvidado y el desasosiego que recorrió su cuerpo le impulsó a buscar a Pansy con la mirada, ella le observaba en silencio, escrutando su rostro con sus ojos claros.

-¡Ven aquí, Pansy!-Indicó, señalando el asiento junto al suyo, con tono apremiante.

Pansy volvió a mirar a Draco, dubitativa durante un tiempo, hasta que obedeció con lentitud la orden, sentándose junto a él sin pronunciar palabra, y con un ligero temblor al suponer lo que él quería.

Los brazos de Draco rodearon con fuerza su cintura y dejó escapar un ligero gemido de sorpresa cuando los labios del joven atraparon con furia los suyos, en un beso rudo y violento que, a duras penas, logró calmar la ansiedad del muchacho.

Draco quería vivir y sentirse vivo de nuevo, y pensó que ella podía cambiarlo, que podía ser como antes, que la excitación le recordaría que era humano, pero no sintió nada al profundizar el beso, abriéndose camino entre los labios de Pansy.

La soltó de golpe, con un fuerte empujón que logró desconcertar a la muchacha, ofendida y violentada por la súbita reacción de Malfoy, y esa furia invisible volvió a apoderarse de él, tentándole de arremeter hasta contra sí mismo, de un modo incontrolable. Su puño se estrelló en el respaldo del asiento, a escasos centímetros de donde Pansy seguía sentada, provocando un respingo asustado por parte de la Slytherin, seguido por un chillido cuando pensó que iba a golpearla a ella.

Pero Draco sólo se dejó caer, ocultando la cabeza entre sus manos, apretando los ojos para perder el contacto con la realidad, se golpeó la frente, tres veces, hasta que logró recobrar su postura de aparente indiferencia, ignorando la desorbitada mirada de Pansy, demasiado sorprendida y asustada para ofrecer ayuda al chico.

No podía seguir allí, y no dijo nada antes de salir del compartimento, sin dignarse a mirar a Parkinson, el estruendo de la puerta, rompiendo la quietud, fue la única despedida que ofreció Draco, antes de adentrarse de nuevo en el pasillo.

-0-

El baúl de Ron golpeó la cabeza de Hermione cuando ella se resistió a bajar del tren escarlata, la chica no dijo nada, se sobó la cabeza y avanzó un par de pasos, con la vista fija en lo que se revelaba ante ella.

La sabía Hermione se sintió maravillada cuando los vio, agitando sus alas de murciélago, negras como sus esqueléticos cuerpos, tirando de los carruajes que la iban a llevar a Hogwarts.

Thestrals, Luna los había descrito y Harry nunca había dejado de asegurar que eran reales y ella podía verlos, pues su vida se había teñido de muerte y los secretos de la dama negra también se revelaban ante ella.

Una chica rubia, de mirada soñadora, acariciaba la cabeza de una de las tétricas criaturas, provocando las burlas de quienes la miraban, llamándola Lunática entre estertores de risas.

-¡Vamos, Hermione!-Urgió Ron a su espalda- No sabes lo que pesa esto.

La castaña se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al pelirrojo, cargado con su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de Harry que había desaparecido en el vagón de Slughorn, junto con la pequeña Ginny.

-¿Debemos esperarle?-Preguntó, sin dejar de mirar de soslayo el negro pelaje de esos extraños caballos.

-Será mejor que no lleguemos tarde-Indicó Ron, subiendo las maletas a un carruaje vacío-. Harry podrá cuidarse solo.

Se vio obligada a devolverle la sonrisa, tomando su mano mientras la ayudaba a subir a ella también, sus ojos viajaban de la azul mirada de Ron, al supuesto ser invisible que tiraba del carro, al que miraba con fascinante repulsión.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?-Preguntó el pelirrojo, apenas un par de metros después.

La chica asintió con la cabeza con la vista fija en la espesura del bosque que separaba Hogwarts de Hogsmeade, en la dirección en que el Sol se ocultaba tras la última colina.

-Apenas has hablado, Hermione-Reconoció el chico, mirando con preocupación a la muchacha-, estas rarísima, y de muy mal humor, así que sea lo que sea que te pasa…

-¡No pasa nada, Ronald!-Bramó la chica, observando la reacción del animal al escuchar su grito, furiosa por la falta de tacto de su amigo y reprimiendo una vez más las lágrimas que llevaban horas rogando por salir.

Ron no se atrevió a decir nada más, y el silencio se tornó incómodo entre ellos, por más que lo intentase no encontraba el modo de consolar a la chica, que evitaba su mirada deliberadamente.

Las luces de Hogwarts golpearon sus ojos cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta, y Ron se apresuró a bajar los equipajes, cargando el mismo con la jaula de Harry, por una vez, incómodo y ofendido, no esperó a la chica, que arrastró a duras penas el baúl tras él, vislumbrando la figura de FIlch junto al bajito profesor Flitwick.

El Squib tardó veinte minutos en anotar sus nombres y revisar sus equipajes, mientras el jefe de Ravenclaw argumentaba el registro como una medida de seguridad ante los recientes acontecimientos. Ella trató de evitarlo, pero miró con resentimiento al hombre, y un turbador pensamiento se extendía en su mente: todos podían anticipar lo que iba a suceder, pero nadie había considerado la posibilidad de proteger a su familia, y otras familias muggles como la suya, mientras Harry tenía toda la atención de la orden, y Ron vivía protegido con los Weasley, en el segundo lugar más seguro del mundo mágico.

Tomó su baúl con fuerza, sin detenerse para esperar a Ron y se alejó de allí, con un gesto contrito de rabia contenida, Hermione luchaba contra eso, no les culpaba, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni mucho menos Dumbledore eran responsables de lo sucedido, pero sentía la necesidad de canalizar su ira, culpando a cualquiera para aliviar la culpa que pasaba sobre ella misma.

Entró en el castillo dejando su pesado equipaje en el vestíbulo, como el resto de estudiantes, y detuvo sus pasos antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor, consciente de que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a tanta gente, desde lo sucedido, se limitaba a buscar la soledad y consumirse en ella misma.

Se sentó sobre el baúl, ignorando a Ron cuando pasó por su lado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, aunque ella agradeció la delicadeza que demostró al no decir nada y desaparecer entre el jolgorio que se adivinaba en el Gran Salón.

Ocultó la cabeza entre las manos, reprimiendo un sollozo quedo que retumbo en la quietud del desierto y oscuro vestíbulo, no lo aguantó más, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, se sentía incapaz de entrar allí, creía que todas las miradas se clavarían en ella, como si pudiesen leer en sus ojos lo que había pasado, y no sería capaz de aguantar las miradas de lástima que todos iban a dedicarle, porque quería mantenerse firme sin siquiera poder mantenerse en pie.

-¡No se le ocurra tocarme, engendro!-Pasos retumbaron en el pasillo, y Hermione se secó las lágrimas, tratando de buscar un lugar en el que esconderse, sacada de pronto de sus irracionales pensamientos, y dolida por el indiferente comportamiento de Harry y Ron, había tenido la esperanza de que, por lo menos Harry, fuese capaz de advertir su errático comportamiento.

No entró en el comedor, pero se ocultó en un recodo cuando el cabello rubio de Draco asomó en el vestíbulo, arrojando su caro baúl junto al resto, sin detener un furioso andar que resonaba en el suelo. Ella todavía lloraba, y contenía la respiración para evitar que otro sollozo escapase de sus labios, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por un súbito miedo que no sabía identificar.

Mantenía la espalda pegada a la fría pared y sus mejillas, húmedas y coloradas, se inflaban por el aire que había estado reteniendo, sólo podía pensar en su madre, de nuevo la vio, muerta frente a ella y un gemido aterrado se fugo de sus labios cuando abrió la boca para tomar aire desesperadamente.

Los pasos que retumbaban en el pasillo se detuvieron de repente, sobresaltados por el sonido que provenía de su espalda y retrocedió sin apenas hacer ruido, curioso por descubrir la causa.

La vio por segunda vez, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el cabello cubriendo su cara, cubierta de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, mojando la impoluta túnica de Gryffindor.

Draco carraspeó con malicia, sobresaltando a la llorosa Granger que encontró su mirada sin poder recobrar la compostura, aunque mantuvo la mirada del chico, a pesar de las nerviosas convulsiones de su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar cierto consuelo al comprobar que no era el único que sufría, sonrió con crueldad, intensificando las lágrimas de Granger sin necesidad de decir palabra y se irguió cuan alto era, avanzando dos escasos pasos, con porte altanero, regodeándose en cada lágrima que brotaba de los ojos de la sangre sucia.

Acababa de romperle la nariz a Potter, y ver llorar a Granger no era más que el colofón de un día que podía calificar de bueno, o como el menos malo de todos sus días malos.

-¿Quién se ha muerto Granger?-Preguntó con un tono de voz juguetón, consciente del efecto que causaría su fingida inocencia.

Gimoteó algo sin sentido, incapaz de controlar los sollozos quedos que escapaban de sus labios, sin valor para mantener la mirada del rubio durante más tiempo. Tenía miedo de Draco, algo que no había sentido jamás en cinco años, ni siquiera durante el tiempo en que creyó que podía ser el heredero de Slytherin, pero ahora bastaba con una mirada del chico para caer en su peor pesadilla.

Tal vez era el color de sus ojos, o el porte orgulloso al caminar, tal vez recordaba su convulso árbol genealógico, lleno de mortífagos, pero sólo con intuir su presencia se veía de nuevo en aquella noche, abrumada por el terror y los gritos de sus asustados vecinos, y veía, en los ojos de Draco, la mirada vacía de su madre, falta de toda expresión,

Bellatrix Lestrange torturaba a su padre y ella se retorcía entre los protectores brazos de su madre, aferrándola con fuerza para impedir cualquier estupidez, todo era confuso, pues lo siguiente que podía ver era a su madre, tendida en el suelo, y los gritos de su padre, rotos por el dolor.

Volvía a sentir el miedo y las piernas empezaban a fallarle mientras Draco la miraba al otro lado del pasillo, reteniendo un impulso con los puños apretados, sin decir nada, únicamente la miraba, tratando de no sentir la culpa.

Hermione se tambaleó, retrocediendo sin pronunciar palabra, con la vista fija en la sonrisa de Draco, congelada con crueldad, disfrutando del momento, no lo podía soportar, y echó a correr, rogando a sus piernas para que resistiesen la carrera el suficiente tiempo para perder de vista al rubio y sentirse a salvo de nuevo. Tropezó consigo misma en un pasillo de la primera planta, y no trató de levantarse, derrotada.

Sólo podía pensar en lo estúpida que estaba siendo, en lo irracional de su miedo y en el placer que le daba al Slytherin con una reacción que no lograba comprender, pero se quedó quieta un instante, reprimiendo de nuevo los sollozos, hasta controlar el sonoro ritmo de su respiración.

Trató de darle una explicación, en un intento de controlarlo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Harry tenía razón, ¿Era Malfoy uno de ellos? ¿Sabía su secreto? Comprendió la doble intención de su pregunta, la verdad revelada que ocultaba tras su sonrisa ladeada, y se estremeció, incorporándose velozmente del suelo. ¿Era Malfoy? Fue lo último que pudo preguntarse, antes de seguir adelante, dando todo por imposible, convencida de la locura que empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

No quiso regresar al Gran Comedor, había perdido todo apetito y recorrió de memoria el camino que llevaba a su Sala Común, agotada y con la duda todavía palpable en su agitado corazón, dispuesta a descubrirlo, aunque fuese para olvidar por un tiempo la triste realidad en que se había convertido su vida, quizá para darle un nuevo sentido marcado por la venganza.

Todavía en el vestíbulo, Draco Malfoy, se encogió de hombros, negando pesadamente con la cabeza, igual que si acabase de presagiar una somera estupidez, con la vista fija en el lugar por donde Hermione Granger había desaparecido. Un conato de risa escapó de sus labios, mientras sus renovados pasos regresaban por donde habían venido, decidido a degustar el suculento banquete de bienvenida, tenía hambre y nada podía estropear tan importante acontecimiento, contando con que sería el último al que podría asistir.

**Holaaaa!**

**Siento no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada, espero que me lo perdonéis por una vez, no suelo retrasarme.**

**Bueno espero que el cap compense y me lo hagáis saber, muchos besos y gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

**PD: Prometo que nadie llorará en el próximo capítulo, jajaja**

Respuesta al comentario de **Jazhy-Malfoy:**

Holaaa Jazhy: siento el horrible retraso, no volverá a pasar, o eso espero… Tal vez no vayas mal encaminada, jajaja, ya veremos, me alegra que la trama te parezca interesante, ya veremos si sigue así, no? Auque sea muy tarde, felicita a tu marido de mi parte, yo también me agobio en las cenas familiares, sobretodo con el típico pariente que no te cae bien, siempre tiene que haber uno, en mi caso, mi prima, no la puedo soportar, jaja. No te preocupes por no haber visto los Oscar, yo tampoco lo vi, en mi país los dan a las cuatro de la mañana y no era plan de quedarse tan tarde, aunque… tentada estuve, no te apures, se lo dieron a Colin Firth, aunque ya lo sabrás. Bueno besos y hasta pronto

Gracias por tu paciencia

Aivlis Malfoy!


	4. Cicatrices

**Cicatrices**

La misma rutina se repetía todas las mañanas, una multitud de alumnos, con semejantes expresiones adormiladas se adentraba en el Gran Comedor ansiosa por saborear el suculento desayuno, antes de empezar las exigentes clases. Las conversaciones se sucedían en susurros, pues el cansancio todavía pesaba para generar el alboroto propio de comidas y cenas.

Como todos los días, el trío Dorado, se mezcló en esa imparable rutina. Ron engullía con glotonería todo tipo de dulces, masticaba sonoramente y era lo único que Hermione podía oir, mientras removía la comida de su plato con la mirada perdida en ningún sitio.

Quería gritar, huir de allí en busca de soledad y aire fresco, lo único que deseaba, desde que el curso había comenzado, era alejarse de la frívola multitud que la rodeaba, de todos aquellos que eran sus amigos y no parecían comprender lo que sucedía, se sentía decepcionada y la necesidad de gritarlo parecía a punto de asfixiarla.

La determinación que había tomado se imponía, y Hermione se lamentaba en silencio, tratando de disimular su demacrada expresión, luchando por mantener una compostura que empezaba a aborrecer.

Harry sólo comía, mientras una maraña de sospechas se agolpaba en su mente, no decía nada, consciente de que sus amigos lo negarían de nuevo. Desvió la vista a la mesa de Slytherin, sin poder evitarlo, Draco Malfoy se sentaba con la espalda erguida y bebía de su vaso como si almorzase con la reina de Inglaterra.

Volvió la vista al frente amilanado por la irritada mirada de Hermione, ella podía adivinar lo que Harry pensaba y recordaba sus propias sospechas y cómo se había prometido descubrir la verdad. Malfoy la intimidaba de un modo en que nunca la habían intimidado, y la pragmática prefecta se decía que era débil, que había sido patético llorar frente a él y la posibilidad remota que parecía tener sentido, no era más que una invención de su contrariado corazón.

No siguió la mirada de Harry, y se negó a mirar al rubio, temerosa de encontrarse otra vez con esos ojos grises que se repetían en sus pesadillas y los recuerdos de aquella fría noche se mezclaban con la cara del Slytherin.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de empezar a comer con timidez, tan absorta en recordar sus largas noches en vela que no se percató del modo en que Ron la miraba, de nuevo preocupado y de nuevo sin saber que decir.

El pelirrojo podía notar el modo en que Hermione se consumía día tras día, la veía más pálida cada vez, su enmarañado cabello había perdido brillo y unas preocupantes ojeras nacían bajo sus apagados ojos. Ya no sonreía y eso era lo que más asustaba al pelirrojo, todas aquellas incoherencias que acostumbraba a decir, sólo por el placer de verla reír, habían perdido efecto, ella no escuchaba, inmersa en su mundo, se alejaba de ellos sin pronunciar palabra.

Estaba frustrado, enfadado y refrenaba el deseo de preguntar a Hermione, pues no sabía cómo debía hacerlo, temía ofenderla como hizo de camino a Hogwarts.

-Hermione-Preguntó Harry con timidez, sacando a Ron de sus cavilaciones al tiempo que se llevaba el zumo de calabaza a los labios-, la tarea de Transformaciones…

La chica alzó la vista de repente y un rubor extraño se encendió en sus mejillas.

-¿Tarea?-Preguntó, como si jamás hubiese escuchado antes esa palabra- ¿Qué tarea?

Moreno y pelirrojo intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, sus rostros desencajados escrutaron con atención a la muchacha a la espera de que ella afirmase que se trataba de una broma. Hermione Granger siempre hacía la tarea.

-El pergamino de cuarenta centímetros que McGonagall mandó ayer, esa tarea-Recordó Ron, tosiendo entrecortadamente al ahogarse con su apetecible zumo.

Hermione palideció, lo había olvidado, ni siquiera recordaba que le hubiesen mandado tal tarea, concentrarse en una clase no era ya tan fácil como parecía y la mente de la joven se escapaba sin querer, hasta que las palabras del profesor se tornaban meros susurros.

No pensó que la situación pudiese afectarle de ese modo, hasta el punto de dejar de ser quien era, de olvidar la piedra angular de su vida, todo esfuerzo, toda responsabilidad parecía inútil.

La castaña se puso en pie, sin retirar la mirada del plato, intacto.

-¡Oh, sí!-Contestó, mirando a Harry como si de una disculpa se tratase- Claro, ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza? Ahora te la traigo, Harry, disculpa.

La Hermione que era el año pasado lo hubiese dicho del mismo modo jovial y alegre, hubiese enarcado las cejas como ella acababa de hacerlo, la inflexión de voz hubiese sido la misma, pero ella hubiese sido mil veces más creíble. Salió del Gran Comedor sin decir nada, apresurándose por el pasillo, como una desesperada, en busca de la biblioteca.

Se encerraba allí por las tardes, buscando esa soledad que le servía de refugio, como siempre había hecho, cogía un libro, pero ya no lo leía, pasaba páginas, desganada, como si todas sus inquietudes hubiesen muerto con sus padres.

La biblioteca estaba vacía, nadie iba allí por las mañanas, era impropio hasta de alguien como ella, la sala seguía en penumbra, y se adentró en los pasillos con el recorrido aprendido de memoria. La sección de Transformaciones, segundo pasillo a la derecha, tres estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo y que versaban sobre el arte de la metamorfosis. Olía a libros viejos y a madera antigua, una fragancia que embriagaba a Hermione, relajaba su cuerpo y su alma, la hacía revivir momentáneamente mientras deslizaba su dedo por las rugosas tapas de los libros, acariciando los lomos en busca del correcto.

Tomó uno al azar al comprender que no recordaba sobre que debía escribir su redacción y tras varias ojeadas nerviosas a su reloj, tomó un par de libros más.

Los ojeó, y de nuevo ese aroma a sabiduría la tranquilizó, devolviéndola a la vida por un tiempo, Hermione pasaba el dedo por las páginas, mientras leía, y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios aunque ella no pudiese notarlo.

La paz nunca era duradera y comprendió lo que pasaba, el cosquilleo alegre que la sacudía, mientras sus ojos vagaban con frenesí por las páginas del libro, de un modo feliz e inapropiado.

Hermione sintió culpa, no debía ser feliz, no podía un libro compensar por unos minutos la muerte de sus padres. Hermione se lo había impuesto a sí misma, se había decidido a ser desgraciada, y ya se había convencido de que no debería haber vuelto a Hogwarts.

El libro se estrelló contra la mesa, arrojado con violencia por las crispadas manos de la castaña, que arremetieron contra él como si se tratase de Bellatrix en persona. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios y volvió a golpearlo con fuerza, una y otra vez, sin importar el tintero que había caído al suelo ni la tinta que se extendía más allá de los cristales rotos. Los demás libros también cayeron y el que ella sostenía, versado en la transformación humana, parecía a punto de quebrarse en dos, pero eso tampoco la detuvo.

Hermione gritaba, maldecía y no era consciente de ello, no importaba si la señora Pince o quién fuese la encontraba, estaba enfadada porque ella merecía la misma suerte que ellos habían corrido y un mortífago, malnacido y cobarde, se había negado a complacerla.

-¿Granger?-No gritó, más bien fue un susurro sorprendido que ella escuchó perfectamente en la quietud que había más allá de sus gritos y arrojó el libro al suelo antes de alzar la vista, aterrada por lo que sabía que iba a encontrar.

-0-

-¡Mierda, Harry!-Masculló Ron, en cuanto vio la espalda de Hermione desaparecer en la distancia- Algo va realmente mal.

El moreno asintió, al ver lo inaudito de la situación, mientras su mirada seguía clavada en las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-Tal vez sólo lo ha olvidado-Conjeturó, apenas convencido cuando vio la pálida cara de su amigo.

La interminable variedad de dulces que ocupaban el plato de Ron perdieron de pronto todo su interés.

-Debemos hablar con ella, Harry-Comentó, fulminando con la vista a su amigo- ¿Crees que podría haber pasado algo y no nos ha contado?

Harry estaba seguro, aunque no quería creerlo, eran amigos y entre ellos había pocos secretos, estaba seguro de que si Hermione tuviese un problema, confiaría ciegamente en ellos.

-¡Vamos, Ron!-Se escandalizó el moreno, autoconvenciéndose- ¡Es Hermione! Ella nos lo contaría.

El pelirrojo asintió, pero su calma duró escasos segundos, una nueva idea cruzó su mente y se horrorizó todavía más.

-Y si… son cosas de chicas-Sugirió él, con un opresivo nudo en la garganta-. Ahora que mi hermana sale con Dean Thomas me fijo más en esas cosas. No come, ¿Has visto sus ojeras? ¡Tampoco duerme! Siempre está en su mundo-Enumeraba alzando un dedo cada vez, persuasivo. ¿Y si es eso? ¡Está enamorada!

Fue enfado lo que denotó su voz y no el alivio que Harry esperaba encontrar, pero Ron estaba más colorado que antes, buscando a Ginny con la mirada para abalanzarse sobre ella con un centenar de preguntas sobre Hermione.

El moreno asintió sin creerse del todo la teoría de Ron, Hermione parecía triste, abatida de un modo que él conocía reciente, todo lo contrario al vigor que transmitía el romanticismo, pero prefirió no sacar a Ron de su error, el pelirrojo recorría con la mirada de la mesa de Gryffindor, en busca de aquel que había cambiado tanto a su amiga.

-¿McLaggen?-Lo pronunció como si el sólo hecho de mentarlo le diese arcadas y cuando miró a Cormac, luciendo su habitual mueca presumida, no fue capaz de reprimir un gesto obsceno ni que el rojo de sus mejillas se encendiese más- ¿Un Ravenclaw? Sería más propio de ella.

Como atraída por un cotilleo recién horneado Lavender apareció de repente, mirando a Ron con ociosa curiosidad.

-¿Más propio de quién, Ro-Ro?-Preguntó, esbozando una coqueta sonrisa- ¿Acaso buscas una cita?

-Ehm… -Carraspeó el pelirrojo, mirando a Lavender como a Aragog- Perdona, Lav…

-Yo podría ayudarte, Ro-Ro-La chica se sentó junto a él, entusiasmada- tengo buen ojo.

A pesar de la penetrante y significativa mirada que le dedicó, Ron prefirió no darse por aludido, y la pertinaz curiosidad regresó en el momento oportuno, a pesar de la ofendida mirada de Harry.

-Veamos si es verdad, ¿Con quién saldría Hermione?-Lo preguntó como si de un reto se tratase y Lavender torció el gesto, desviando su vista más allá de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Hermione Granger… -La chica, con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios abarcó todo el Gran Comedor con una mirada felina- deberías salir con… -Alguien se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin y ella dibujó una mueca divertida, juntando su cuerpo más con el de Ron- Con Malfoy, por supuesto.

-¡¿Qué?-Ron profirió un grito ahogado y el zumo de calabaza de Harry salió a presión de su boca, rociando a Seamus como si fuese un aspersor- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Lavender le guiñó un ojo a Ron, divertida y apoyó su mano en el hombro de él-

-¡Ay, Ro-Ro! ¡Era una broma!-Rió tontamente- No creo que Malfoy saliese con Hermione aunque ella le fuese todo el día detrás.

Según Lavender Brown, nadie en su sano juicio saldría con Hermione, la prefecta de Gryffindor anteponía sus responsabilidades a su aspecto físico y ningún hombre, muchos menos el guapo Ron Weasley, iba a apreciar eso en una mujer.

Por su parte Ron no parecía más tranquilo, ignoraba la cercanía de Lav-Lav y el constante pestañeo coqueto que le dedicaba mientras evaluaba otras posibilidades con la mirada.

-¿Qué opinas de…?-Giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry, pero cuando encontró el lugar en que normalmente se sentaba el moreno, no había rastro de él- ¿Harry?

-0-

La había seguido sin estar seguro de saber por qué, pero la escena que encontró frente e él debía ser una horrible pesadilla. Ella no le había visto, parecía en guerra con un libro y de sus labios escapaban incoherentes maldiciones, gritos desgarradores que la prefecta de Gryffindor jamás pronunciaría en voz alta. Sintió la necesidad de huir, irse cuando todavía estaba a tiempo, como si jamás hubiese estado allí, debía alejarse de Hermione para impedir que la culpa que ella le provocaba volviese a inundarle de nuevo, ahora que había logrado acallarla al fin.

-¿Granger?-La voluntad de hacer algo le retenía allí, sin saber de qué se trataba en realidad y se sorprendió a sí mismo al avanzar dos pasos hacia Hermione, que lo miró como si él fuese Voldemort en persona.

Seguía roja de ira y frustración, tal vez también de vergüenza, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo miró a los ojos, como si pudiese ver algo en ellos y Draco no fue capaz de apartar la mirada, como había hecho en el Expreso de Hogwarts, aquellos ojos grises y sin vida, como dos dagas de acero, la atravesaron casi con repugnancia al ver en ella el terror y la muerte que les había marcado a ambos, su propia vida, la culpa, el miedo, frente al poder absoluto que creía tener.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-Inquirió con la voz ronca de tanto gritar

Hermione quería correr, pero la salida cobarde no parecía atractiva, la muchacha no se movió, y su respiración se tornó entrecortada, ansiosa por llorar y gritar, por acusar a Malfoy, y, si de verdad se trataba de él, rogar por que acabase con todo aquello de una vez.

-¿Fuiste tú?-Preguntó, esperando con horror que él lo comprendiera y apartó la vista de él, mirar a Draco a los ojos se había vuelto imposible.

Draco lo sintió como si le hubiese golpeado de verdad, como en tercero había hecho sin problema alguno. Bajó la mirada y, por una vez, quiso responder, liberar la carga, pensó, sin poder evitar la ironía, que si llegaba vivo a Azkaban allí sería libre de nuevo.

Recogió el libro de Hermione, volviendo a mirarla y sin pronunciar palabra, podía sentir el temblor de su cuerpo y las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, no pudo evitar pensar en lo patética que resultaba verla así, después de cinco años de intachable fortaleza, la sangre sucia no parecía más que una niña desvalida, y volvió a sonreír al comprender por quién sentía lástima, él mismo no distaba mucho de esa imagen desamparada que emitía Hermione.

-¿Yo qué?-Fingió no darse por entendido, cuando el libro volvió a descansar sobre la mesa avanzó dos pasos más, los mismos que había retrocedido Granger.

No le importaba si ella lo sabía o no, sería casi un consuelo si descubría que siempre había sido el mortífago que pudo matarla, el que prometió hacerlo.

Ella lo supo, quizá sólo lo intuyó por la forma despreocupada de andar, por el tono jocoso con que pronunciaba cada palabra, como si pretendiese dotarla de un significado oculto o aterrador, pero se lo confirmó su mirada, la nota asustada que brillaba en sus ojos grises, oscurecidos por el odio tal vez, brillaban con luz mortecina, eran los mismos que la atormentaban en sus pesadillas.

-¿Por qué no me mataste?-No tenía nada que perder, ni siquiera quería intentarlo, ni tuvo más miedo del que ya tenía cuando Draco aceleró sus trémulos pasos, fulminándola con aquella mirada grisácea, tan fría, que sólo con ella podría matar.

Draco se estremeció cuando sus manos tomaron los hombros de la castaña, obligándola a alzar la vista para mirarlo, aunque ya suponía el dolor que causaba mirarle a los ojos. La escuchó lanzar un quejido por la fuerza con que la sostenía, pero no trató de apartarse, se quedó allí y Draco vio esperanza en sus ojos, tuvo miedo y se sintió terriblemente mal, enfrentándose a aquello que él había provocado, tratando de averiguar en qué había convertido a Granger.

-¡Escúchame bien, sangre sucia!-Masculló, zarandeándola bruscamente por los hombros, como si pretendiese hacerla entrar en razón- No te atrevas a sugerir tal cosa, ¿Entendido?-Bramó, ofendido por el tono suplicante de ella, como si lamentase estar allí, viva.

Un dolor agudo le recorrió el costado, recordándole el precio de la vida de Granger: cinco _cruciatus_ y aquella cicatriz para ser exactos. Eso costaba tal desacato a su tía, y la muerte la próxima vez.

La sostuvo con más fuerza cuando se tambaleó, estaban demasiado cerca y la oleada de repulsión se acentuó al mirar a aquella muchacha desagradecida que quería morir, tenía una segunda oportunidad cuando él había fallado la noche de su iniciación.

-¡Suéltame, Malfoy!-Hermione reaccionó al fin, atravesada por la helada mirada de él, todavía preguntándose si acaso ambos hablaban de lo mismo y deslizó su vista hasta el brazo del Slytherin, parecía distraído, si era uno de ellos…

Hermione alzó una mano, buscando con cuidado la muñeca izquierda del joven. A pesar de lo fuerte que él apretaba ambas manos en su hombro, logró apartarlo de él y la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro el tiempo justo que tardó en comprender que intentaba hacer y luchó por ponerle remedio, Draco estaba perdido, pero era demasiado cobarde para dejarse atrapar.

Forcejearon, Draco trataba de apartar la mano, agarrando a Granger con la fuerza necesaria para apartarla de sí, su brazo izquierdo atrapó la delgada cintura de Hermione y la retuvo contra su pecho, tan cerca que la joven podía sentir el acelerado ritmo de su respiración y el aleteo nervioso que era su corazón.

Profirió un grito ahogado, a punto de pedir auxilio y alzó la vista, en busca de esa mirada asesina que sabía iba a encontrar en los ojos de él.

No tuvo tiempo, el aliento del joven golpeaba su oreja, frío y cálido a un tiempo, la hizo estremecer, su cabello se erizó mientras hacía nuevos intentos por librarse, por más que Draco no estaba dispuesto a moverse un ápice.

-Te lo advierto, Granger-Masculló, en un siseó contra su oreja, apretando los ojos con fuerza cuando el aroma de la joven se coló por sus fosas nasales-, no vuelvas a intentar algo así-Prosiguió, sus mejillas se tocaban y Hermione se arrepintió de haber empezado aquello, tragó saliva, encogiéndose sin decir nada, tratando de apartar su cara de la de él-. Tal vez me obligues a cambiar de opinión. Creo que sabes de lo que estamos hablando.

Los labios de él dibujaron una sonrisa contra su oreja, ella lo sintió, notó como se contraían los músculos de su mejilla, al tiempo que la comisura de su boca tocaba su mejilla que, como una reacción en cadena, provocó una extraña sensación que hizo sus piernas temblar.

Draco había cerrado los ojos, sorprendido por el efecto demoledor de sus palabras y la cercanía de la sangre sucia que parecía mucho más pequeña que de costumbre. Se sintió conmovido, sonreía y ya no la sostenía con tanta fuerza, casi parecía un abrazo.

Hermione suspiró con fuerza, tomando aire para reprimir el llanto un poco más, y cuando Draco abrió los ojos, al comprender qué estaba haciendo, estos brillaron con furia renovada, a pesar de que intuyó qué era ese algo que se sentía en la obligación de hacer cada vez que veía a Granger, sabía que jamás en la vida se rebajaría a algo así.

No esperó y se la quitó de encima como si quemase, empujándola de pronto por temor a gritar de nuevo, a volver a insultarla o perder el escaso autocontrol del que disponía. La miró una última vez, una de esas miradas vacías que destilan odio y repulsión y se sacudió la túnica, como si se hubiese manchado antes de alejarse de allí todo lo rápido que era capaz, con la sola idea de perderla de vista para siempre, de olvidar ese alivio casi ínfimo del cuerpo de la castaña, o la aterradora idea de consolarla y pedir perdón.

Hermione lo vio alejarse, maldiciendo la voluntad de levantarse por las mañanas, contuvo un hipido y de nuevo las lágrimas, se negaba a llorar por provocaciones que jamás le habían afectado, por más que pareciesen, de pronto, en exceso serias.

Intentó serenar el temblor de sus rodillas y la sensación de asfixia en la boca de su estómago, provocada por el miedo y la sorpresa y todavía el olor de Draco demasiado cerca, demasiado tangible, apabullante.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la silla y la sensación que tuvo al llegar a Hogwarts se repitió, con más intensidad, iba a demostrar quién era Draco Malfoy, se iba a vengar por sus padres, y por ella misma.

**Holaaaaa!**

**Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios! Pero entre el error de Fanfiction, que cuando acabé el cap no me gustó y lo volví a escribir y el insti… no he podido acabar antes, eso sí, prometo que no voy a dejar el fic y que nunca tardaré más de quince días en actualizar, lo intentaré cada semana más o menos, sino dos. **

**Bueno y pasando al cap, espero que os haya gustado, como siempre creo que me tomo en serio esta pareja, xd**

**Bueno besos y nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Aivlis Malfoy. **

Respuesta al comentario de**Jazhy-Malfoy****:**

Holaaaa! Si que tengo un millón de cosas que hacer, al final de este año tenemos que examinarnos para el acceso a la universidad, de las materias que hacemos en el insti y hay que trabajar más que nunca, ufff! Pero bueno siempre hay un ratito para escribir fics, verdad? Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, vemos que Draco no se deja de tonterías pero le tienes que dar tiempo, jaja. Y si Hermione sufre, y lo que le queda ;) Pero bueno, una cosa que llevo tiempo preguntándome yo, de verdad tu marido tiene un gemelo? Y no te cae bien? Yo que creía que tenía mala suerte con mi prima, que fuerte! Perdona la broma pero, sería doblemente incómodo si un día te confundes, no? XD lo siento no te ofendas por favor… Me alegro de que el tiempo se alegre, aquía va y viene, aunque yo prefiero el frío, el sol me sienta fatal, me quemo enseguida… Bueno te deseo una feliz semana, que yo pasaré estudiando, disfruta chica. Muchos besos

Aivlis Malfoy.


	5. El patronus

**El patronus**

Desde el castillo todavía se podían escuchar sus gritos, una festiva algarabía que enfrentaba cada año a leones y serpientes, lo suficientemente atrayente como para que deseara estar allí al menos un instante.

Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró por las escaleras que conducían al séptimo piso, solo entre los seguros muros de Hogwarts había encontrado un refugio, y un nuevo plan.

No era una idea brillante, desde luego no la mejor que había tenido, pero tal vez sí era su última baza y debía aprovechar la ocasión.

Se había equivocado con Katie Bell, podía reconocerlo, otro error como aquel traería graves consecuencias, para él, para su madre… más responsabilidad de la que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Caminó por el pasillo, pasando velozmente junto al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, hasta pararse frente a un desierto muro y tomar aire antes de pasar frente a él tres decididas veces.

Iba deprisa, acostumbrado al riesgo de ser descubierto, y ya no se sorprendió cuando la puerta se reveló ante él, ofreciendo aquello que necesitaba. Draco tomó el picaporte con decisión y se apresuró al interior de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Caminó entre las polvorientas estanterías, con la tranquilizadora sensación de encontrarse lejos de Hogwarts, y sus pasos le guiaron por si solos hasta dar con el armario, todavía estropeado, que trataba por todos los medios de arreglar.

Miró a la izquierda del armario y contó: uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Se paró de nuevo y se agachó con cuidado, tratando de no manchar su túnica con el polvo acumulado y sonrió al comprobar que la caja seguía donde la había dejado.

Tomó una botella: hidromiel fermentada en barrica, y la sacudió antes de examinar el envase con cuidado, llevaba allí mucho tiempo, pero todavía parecía en buen estado.

Mientras la sostenía con fuerza, sin pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacando con cuidado un pequeño frasco de aspecto inocuo de jarabe para la enfermedad que había alegado padecer para no tener que jugar.

Desde donde estaba ya no se escuchaba el sonido del Quidditch, sólo sus propios pasos rompían la quietud de la inmensa sala en que se pasaba las tardes encerrado.

Draco destapó el potecito, y se ayudó de su varita para hacer lo mismo con la vieja botella. Le habían dicho que con unas gotas bastaría, e introdujo la cantidad recomendada en el ambarino líquido del hidromiel.

También le habían dicho que el collar de ópalo era infalible y Katie Bell estaba en San Mungo: viva.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de verter todo el contenido de la botellita en el hidromiel, tratando de asegurar el éxito.

No quiso hacerlo, trataba de no pensar en ello, lo de Bell fue un accidente, un desafortunado accidente, se repetía, ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella no era la víctima, pero él esperaba ese resultado, Bell o Dumbledore, no había justificación.

Guardó el frasco en el bolsillo y selló la botella edulcorada con un gesto de la varita, guardándola también entre los pliegues de la túnica.

Iba a volver a hacerlo, y la indiferencia que se había apoderado de él había tomado el control, dispuesto a cumplir su misión, sin dilación ni fallo alguno.

Había escogido bien la fecha, el día que embrujó a Katie Bell, utilizando la _Imperius_, había visto a la Sangre Sucia en las Tres Escobas, y la situación se había descontrolado.

Granger le miraba y todo el temor que no había sentido en el trayecto al pueblo de los magos, se había apoderado de él al sentir la mirada de la leona clavada en su nuca, siguiendo con atención cada uno de sus pasos.

Salió de la Sala de los Menesteres, mirando a banda y banda del pasillo antes de adentrarse en él. Se había asustado al verla, recordando su encontronazo en la biblioteca. Ella lo sabía, siempre se había tratado de él y lo sabía, era un cabo suelto que podría condenarle para siempre, pero que era incapaz de eliminar.

Bajó las escaleras, inmerso en esa última reflexión, le había arrebatado a Granger lo mismo que él temía perder: la familia, y ella le había mirado, decepcionada, mientras preguntaba por qué no matarla a ella también.

No tenía una respuesta, no una que pudiese admitirse a sí mismo, la prueba viviente de sus crímenes corría junto a "El Elegido" y él era un estúpido si no hacía nada para resolverlo. Tenía que silenciarla, era sencillo en su cabeza, pero no podía.

Cuando alcanzó la planta baja y buscó puerta por puerta, hasta encontrar el despacho de Slughorn, volvió a dejar todo sentimiento al margen.

Había escogido un Slytherin está vez, Slughorn era débil, no daría problemas, o eso pensaba su errático cerebro.

Entró en el despacho con un rápido _Alhomora_ y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Se apresuró a sacar la botella y dejarla sobre la mesa.

Tras un rápido gesto de varita quedó adornada con un lazo verde y plata, y un austero "Feliz Navidad", posiblemente una estupidez, pero le distraía entretenerse con los detalles.

Tomó aire penosamente, y se dejó caer sobre la butaca barroca que decoraba el despacho del hombre, tenía tiempo, lo comprobó al mirar el reloj que colgaba de la pared que tenía enfrente.

Echó un vistazo a la botella, entornando con pesadez los ojos, todavía podía llevársela y pensar otra cosa, retrasarlo lo máximo posible y esperar un milagro resultaba tentador, de todos modos, había hecho la parte fácil, ahora debía convencer a Slughorn de que quería regalarle la botella a Dumbledore, y eso iba a costar otra _Imperius._

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás, hasta tocar la el alto respaldo del sillón, y permaneció así escasos segundos, lo justo para autoconvencerse, y se puso en pie de una exhalación, refrenando las ganas de apurar de un trago la botella de hidromiel, o tal vez guardar un sorbo para Granger, ambos estarían mejor muertos.

Abrió la puerta, y un ruido sordo se dejó escuchar al otro lado, Draco alzó su varita, antes de asomar al pasillo y toparse con ella de bruces.

-0-

Estaba muerto.

Por más que sintiese el peso de su inerme cuerpo, tenía que estar muerto, y había acabado en el infierno.

Respiraba, podía estar seguro de que respiraba, pero únicamente la oscuridad le envolvía, un frío espectral hacía tiritar su cuerpo, débil, recostado a duras penas contra una pared, a merced de una fuerza invisible que acababa con él lentamente, con su alma.

Escuchaba voces, gritos, recuerdos horribles que había creído olvidar, se sucedían en sus ojos, hundidos en las cuencas, como una película ajada por el tiempo. La veía a ella, la última del macabro recital, caer al suelo sin vida, frente a sus ojos, una y otra vez.

Cerraba los ojos en mitad de la nada, pero las imágenes persistían, y ráfagas frías de viento, siniestro y sobrenatural, rozaban su cuerpo, como si estuviese rodeado de criaturas invisibles que no era capaz de ver. Se aferraba a recuerdos felices que se diluían tan pronto como eran pensados, tragados por esa aura misteriosa.

Estaba muerto, se convenció cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo y la vio frente a él, envuelta por un velo de luz plateada, cálida y reconfortante.

Un ángel, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, era un ángel que venía a terminar con el suplicio, una ensoñación de su exhausta mente. Eral alta y unos cabellos rubios caían por su espalda, como una cascada de oro, brillante por esa luz que la envolvía, finas facciones inexpresivas adornaban un bello rostro, redondo y astuto, de ojos azules como el más claro de los días.

Alzó un dedo, señalando al frente, haciendo ondear las anchas mangas de la túnica que portaba, de un regio verde oscuro que resaltaba en mitad de las tinieblas.

La luz le cegó un instante, y cerró los ojos de nuevo, el calor se extendió por su cuerpo, ahuyentando el apabullante frío que se colaba en sus huesos hasta doler.

Lo último que vio, salido de la nada, fue un animal, un animal plateado que le envolvió con esa luz protectora, llena de paz y seguridad por la que se dejó arropar, perdiendo su vista en las majestuosas plumas de aquel ser. Un pavo real.

Narcisa bajó su varita y el Patronus que rodeaba la estancia, en calmados círculos, se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, miró con aparente indiferencia el cuerpo del hombre que se pudría en su sótano, y se preguntó si seguía con vida.

No debió hacerlo, pensó, mientras se acercaba a él con la duda pintada en sus ojos, mirándolo con una mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad, pocos muggles habían pisado su casa.

Se acuclilló frente a él, preguntándose qué ocurriría si Bellatrix descubría que lo había ayudado, y que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Se sorprendió a sí misma al sentir compasión, al muggle sólo le esperaba el beso del Dementor, no importaba lo que hiciese hasta entonces, él iba a morir igual.

_-¡Lumos!-_Musitó, iluminando su varita para ser capaz de verlo, al tiempo que su pálida mano recorría la fría frente de él.

Sintió un temblor, y apartó la mano asustada. Era castaño, y probablemente fuese un hombre atractivo en su día, ahora no parecía nada más que un despojo de carne sin vida. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas en los pómulos, formando una imagen cadavérica, todavía más macabra bajo la luz de la varita.

De nuevo sintió lástima, y miró en derredor, temerosa de pronto de que la descubriesen allí y averiguasen lo que pensaba. Quiso apartarse, pero una mano estrecha y huesuda se aferró a su muñeca, haciéndola estremecer mientras en su angelical rostro se formaba una desfavorecedora mueca de extrema repulsión.

El hombre abrió los ojos, clavando su vista en la incómoda Narcisa, que le devolvió la mira impertérrita durante un largo rato. Tenía los ojos castaños, desprovistos ya de vida y la escrutaban como si pretendiesen descubrir algo en su mirada.

-Ayúdame…-Suplicó, tan bajito que ella creyó imaginarlo.

Narcisa trató de apartarse, pero la mano del hombre se aferró con más fuerza a su muñeca, de un modo que parecía imposible para su débil cuerpo, y que llegó a hacerle daño.

-No, no puedo-Insistió, mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, tratando de zafarse y poner remedio a la situación, ya había hecho suficiente.

-Por favor-Musitó el hombre, sosteniendo con más fuerza a Narcisa, mientras ella hacía imposibles por librarse del molesto agarre del muggle-. Dígame dónde estoy, ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Paró de resistirse y lo miró con pavor, tras un largo rato, hasta que una sonrisa orgullosa acudió a sus labios, sin querer.

-Está bien-Informó, aliviada al poder comprobar que Draco no era igual que su padre-, a salvo, en Hogwarts.

Soltó su mano al fin, dejándola marchar a toda prisa, Narcisa se apartó de él como si causara repulsión, y miró en derredor una vez más, sin valor para salir de allí y esperar a que los Dementores regresaran para alimentarse de la angustia del hombre.

-¡Cissy! ¡Cissy!-Una voz cantarina y familiar se dejó escuchar en el piso superior, y Narcisa sintió el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su prisionero, al reconocer la voz de su hermana, la misma que, con dos palabras que él jamás llegó a comprender, acabó con la vida de su esposa- ¡Narcisa!

Le dedicó una última mirada, un gesto de disculpa que él correspondió de un modo indiferente. La alta mujer, real a ciencia cierta, se perdió por las escaleras y la oscuridad volvió a invadirle, cuando la dorada cabellera se perdió en lo alto de la escalera, acompañada del estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse, indicando que estaba sólo en mitad de la nada otra vez.

-0-

-No deberías haber hecho algo así, Harry-Le sermoneó Hermione mientras ambos caminaban hacía el campo de Quidditch- está prohibido, ¡Es ilegal!

El chico se encogió de hombros, fingiendo no entender a qué se refería su amiga y acelero el paso, con la mirada clavada en la estúpida sonrisa de Ron.

-¡Vamos, Hermione!-Saltó el pelirrojo- ¡Soy invencible! Mortífago o no, Malfoy está perdido.

Hermione torció el gesto, estaba disgustada con Ron, según él nunca estaba de humor últimamente. La castaña se abstuvo de replicar, y saludó a Ginny que, ya vestida con la túnica de Quidditch, corría hacía ellos con una radiante sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Ronny, pero Malfoy no va a jugar hoy-Informó, y aunque el pelirrojo sonrió todavía más, Harry parecía disgustado-, dice que está enfermo. Tiene un sustituto.

Ron soltó una pletórica y miró a Harry con conocimiento.

-¿Lo ves, Harry?-Inquirió, de forma retórica- Va a estar tirado, ¡Es mi día de suerte!

Guiñó un ojo de forma picarona mientras corría tras su hermana, con rumbo al campo de Quidditch, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Si Slughorn se entera de que usaste la Felix Felicis para…

-Ahora no, Hermione-Masculló Harry, ligeramente nervioso por su primer partido como capitán del equipo-, no usé la poción con Ron, y no creo que tú seas la indicada para decir algo, ¿Se te da bien el _Confundus_?

La chica chascó la lengua y se acercó a su amigo, esbozando una sonrisa desprovista de emoción.

-¡Vamos a ganar, Harry!-Lo animó, abrazando a su amigo, ansiosa por que le correspondiese el abrazo y le regalase un gesto apaciguador.

El moreno sonrió, y escrutó con la mirada a su amiga, desconfiando de su débil sonrisa.

-Escucha, Hermione, si hay algo que…

-Ahora no, Harry-Lo interrumpió, para evitar mentir de nuevo-, el partido es más importante.

Harry asintió, frotándose las manos nerviosamente y se encaminó deprisa a los vestuarios de Gryffindor, con la esperanza puesta en su recién formado equipo.

Hermione vio como se alejaba y siguió camino rumbo a las gradas de su equipo, amedrentada por la festiva multitud que la rodeaba. Se había vuelto solitaria, hacía imposibles por mantenerse alejada de sus compañeros el máximo tiempo posible, como siempre, caminaba entre Harry y Ron, pero ahora lo hacía con la cabeza gacha y en sepulcral silencio.

Se detuvo un instante, devolviendo el saludo que Luna Lovegood, escondida bajo un enorme gorro con forma de cabeza de León, acababa de dedicarle y una fugaz idea cruzó su cabeza, tras lanzar una rápida mirada al castillo, avanzó despacio hasta alcanzar a la Ravenclaw.

-Hola, Hermione-La alegre Luna ensanchó su sonrisa y la joven Prefecta la miró con extrañeza, preguntándose por el secreto que había tras la felicidad de la chica, por un momento, mientras se sentaba, Hermione Granger sintió envidia.

-Hola, Luna-Devolvió el saludo mientras, en el campo, los capitanes de ambos equipos se estrechaban las manos y la señora Hooch soltaba la Snitch-, que sombrero tan curioso.

Luna dejó escapar una risilla divertida, y Hermione se contuvo de preguntar cómo había superado la muerte de su madre, se limitó a mirar el campo, sin prestar verdadera atención al partido.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Cuestionó la rubia muchacha con timidez.

Hermione amplió su sonrisa.

-Acabas de hacerme una-Bromeó-, pero puedes hacerme tantas como quieras.

Luna lo pensó un largo rato, mordisqueando su labio inferior con parsimonia.

-¿Querías mucho a quien viste morir?

Hermione palideció, con los ojos marrones fijos en Luna, abrió la boca ligeramente, pero no se atrevió a responder y una expresión airada ocupó su rostro.

Luna alzó la vista, con seguridad.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó-, no quería entristecerte, Hermione, pero vi como mirabas los Thestrals al llegar a Hogwarts… Harry reaccionó igual la primera vez.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, desviando la vista de la honesta mirada de la Ravenclaw. Luna nunca le había agradado demasiado, tan fantasiosa, tan distraída, siempre la sacaba de quicio, pero Luna veía más allá de las personas, leía su interior con una simple mirada de sus ojos saltones, y eso era lo que más desquiciaba a Hermione, era desconcertante y siniestro del mismo modo.

¿Le contaría Luna su secreto? Hermione lo deseó por un instante, ella también podría ser feliz de nuevo, y reír con inocencia todo el tiempo, por más que el resto del mundo quisiera hacer de ella el hazmerreír.

Le dedicó una suave sonrisa a la chica, una sonrisa que no tardó en desaparecer de sus labios, junto al renacido recuerdo de un aliento frío y estremecedor contra su oído, susurrando serias amenazas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y alejó a Malfoy de sus pensamientos, aunque lanzó una rápida mirada hacia el castillo de nuevo.

-Creo que te equivocas, Luna-Rectificó la castaña mientras se ponía en pie de un enérgico bote-. Sólo tú crees ver a esas criaturas. Anima a los chicos por mí.

No le afectó su desaire, vivía a la defensiva, separándose lentamente de aquellos a los que quería, temerosa de perderlos del mismo modo en que había perdido a sus padres.

Los Gryffindors celebraron otro tanto que Ginny había logrado colar por el aro izquierdo de Slytherin, y todos se alzaron a un tiempo, vitoreando a la pelirroja, agitando bufandas y profiriendo gritos desaforados que lograron desesperar más a Hermione.

Logró abrirse paso a empellones, decidida a ignorar la penetrante mirada de Luna, con la certeza de que la leía con absoluta facilidad y podía incluso adivinar el dolor que creía poder ocultar a sus amigos.

Se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos, caminando más deprisa para alejarse del despiadado barullo de leones y serpientes, en busca de esa soledad que hacía más sencillo autotorturarse.

Caminó despacio hacia Hogwarts, respirando con agitación, disfrutando del aire frío que acariciaba sus mejillas y la misma idea acudió de nuevo a su mente.

No creía que Malfoy pudiese estar enfermo y la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma la obligaba a comprobarlo, si Draco era un mortífago, ese era su momento.

Le había seguido muchas veces, escabulléndose en los recovecos del castillo, tratando de darle alcance, Draco frecuentaba la Sala de los Menesteres y ella aguardaba en la puerta, durante horas, imaginando lo que el rubio pudiese hacer dentro de la habitación que ofrecía infinitas posibilidades.

Sus pasos resonaron en los desiertos pasillos del colegio, y el séptimo piso fue su primer destino, con la esperanza de encontrar la sala ocupada como siempre estaba.

Estaba furiosa con él, engreída serpiente que se creía con derecho para jugar con las vidas ajenas, viéndolas morir sin pena ni gloria y disfrutando del dolor de aquellas que quedaban detrás, y sólo podían lamentarse.

Se apostó en la esquina, escondida tras el recodo, con la vista fija en la puerta de la ocupada Sala de Menesteres, y un gesto determinado iluminó el rostro de Hermione, parecía segura y decidida, como solía estarlo antes.

Draco no la hizo esperar, el rubio salió de la Sala con el ceño fruncido y un gesto furioso, sus acelerados pasos se precipitaron por las escaleras, sin reparar en la otra presencia que le observaba con atención, él llevaba la varita en la mano y la apretaba con nerviosismo, mientras la chica seguía con prudencial distancia sus pasos.

Hermione barajaba hipótesis sin sentido mientras caminaba, por un largo pasillo del primer piso, sin perder de vista la platinada cabeza de Draco, se mordía el labio inferior mientras avanzaba, conteniéndose de llamar su atención y cuestionar de nuevo sobre su juego, hasta que él, por compasión, se decidiera a terminar lo que empezó.

Lo perdió de vista tras una puerta, y aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarla, recostando la cabeza contra la ajada madera, por si la voz de él se colaba por debajo de la puerta.

Nada, no escuchó nada, y siguió allí, durante largo rato, silenciando a duras penas el ritmo de su agitada respiración, con la cabeza contra la puerta, y la excitación producida por el riesgo a ser descubierta erizando sus cabellos.

Draco no emitía ruido alguno, incluso ella creyó haberse equivocado de puerta, hasta que sintió el jalón y la madera la empujo de espaldas, golpeando su cabeza hasta hacerla perder el equilibrio.

Se encontraron cara a cara, y la castaña contuvo la respiración, ignorando la sorpresa en los ojos de Draco, y clavando sus ojos marrones en el suelo, avergonzada por su error.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo cerró la puerta tras de sí, con tranquilidad, como si fuese su propia casa y no el despacho de un profesor de Hogwarts.

-¿Me espiabas, Granger?-Inquirió, recostándose contra la puerta, a la espera de que ella alzase la vista, preparado para encontrar esa mirada despavorida, que le volvía miserable.

-Eres un sucio mortífago, Malfoy-Hermione alzó la vista, y la furia brillaba en sus ojos, imponiéndose al miedo, sorprendida ante la reacción del rubio, que cerró los ojos, como si aquello hubiese dolido de verdad-, sólo pretendo demostrarlo, y hacerte pagar.

Hubiese esperado una risa, una negativa, o una de las bravuconadas a la que Draco los tenía acostumbrados, pero él sólo palideció, y apartó la mirada, segura escasos segundos atrás. Fue un error, que dejó ver más de lo que en realidad pretendía, y Draco, hizo imposibles por recomponer su semblante, demasiado tarde, ella ya lo había visto, había conocido su debilidad, su más oscuro secreto.

Ambos necesitaban lo mismo, consuelo, palabras de aliento, algo que les convenciese de que todo saldría bien, de que no estaban solos… pero no podían ofrecérselo el uno al otro, eran mentiras sin sentido, mentiras que estaban dispuestos a creer, si cualquier otro se las decía.

-Todo saldrá bien, Malfoy-Masculló Hermione, más para sí misma que para el chico, sin comprender del todo por qué lo hacía-, al final, todo saldrá bien.

-Sólo para uno de los dos, Granger-Confesó el Slytherin, en un extraño alarde de sinceridad consigo mismo, y aunque él quería salir adelante, no estaba seguro de ser capaz de dejarla caer en el camino, eso ya lo había hecho, algo en su interior le impulsaba a remediarlo-, y te deseó suerte.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, Draco lo daba todo por perdido, lo hacía cuando era franco de verdad, no podía hacerlo, jamás se había sentido capaz, ni siquiera cuando acepto unirse a los mortífagos, sabía de antemano que nada saldría bien, pero rezaba por estar equivocado, pero Granger, ella todavía tenía esperanza, y su primer fallo, dejarla vivir, tal vez podía ser un gran acierto.

Fue un impulso, un impulso peligroso que le hizo abrir los brazos, avanzando un paso hacia ella, para escuchar aquella voz interior que le decía que debía hacer, Granger abrió la boca, como si no le creyese capaz de algo así.

-¡Hermione!-Potter corría por el pasillo, con la túnica de Quidditch, y una Snitch en la mano- ¡Hemos ganado, Hermione!

-¿Harry?-Fue el moreno quien la abrazó al fin, haciéndola girar en el aire, feliz por la victoria, ella se aferró a su cuello, desconcertada e incómoda, asustada todavía.

Cuando le hubo felicitado, no había rastro de Draco en el pasillo, el rubio se había escabullido, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su momento de debilidad, odiaba a Granger, estaba cansado de repetírselo, odiaba esos sentimientos humanitarios que despertaba en él, y odiaba esa necesidad de abrazarla, y decir que todo saldría bien, hasta que él también lo creyera.

Mentiras, eran mentiras.

Harry arrastró a su amiga de vuelta a la sala común, arguyendo que una animada fiesta la haría sentir mejor, no se atrevió a contradecirle, ni a estropear el momento de felicidad de su amigo, pero volvió la vista sobre su hombro antes de girar por el recodo, observando el lugar en que ella y Draco habían estado escasos segundos antes, y negó con la cabeza, negándose a creer lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

Malfoy, y los que eran como Malfoy, no se rebajaban nunca a tanto.

**Holaaa!**

**Soy yo, la que no tiene perdón de Merlín, pero os prometo que voy fatal de tiempo, bueno, al menos el cap es largillo, no?**

**Además hay sorpresitas: el papi de Hermy está muerto (por cuanto tiempo?), el patronus misterioso ya tiene dueño (ahora falta solo saber por qué es tan maja la señora de la casa, xd), y Draco progresa, no mucho, pero progresa…**

**Espero que el cap os haya gustado, me gustan los Dramiones en que las palabras dicen más de lo que pretenden y las miradas hablan sin voz (no digo que el mío lo logre, me gustaría, pero esto es mi humilde intento y reconozco que el cap anterior es mucho mejor, pero esta es la quinta versión que escribo y ya no me sale nada mejor, me he vuelto muy exigente)**

**Espero que os guste, xd**

**Nos vemos en los comentarios:**

**Aivlis Malfoy.**

Respuesta al comentario de **Jazhy-Malfoy:**

Holaaa Jazz! Sí se que he estado desaparecida, y que lo he vuelto a hacer, no tengo perdón de dios, jajajaja, pero que le voy a hacer, necesito un giratiempo como Hermione o no doy abasto, espero que el cap te compense, y si no, ya veré que puedo hacer, xd Respecto al cap anterior, Yo hubiese estrangulado a Draco, aunque eso no es muy buena idea, pero el chico ira haciendo progresos, o retrocesos, según… jaja. Bueno, ahora que ella sabe, que el sabe, que ella sabe que fue él, la cosa se puede fea, fea (o sea, interesante, interesante), pues tendrá que impedir que se chive a San Potter, no? Y bueno, no me hables del insti, por compasión, cada vez que escucho la palabra universidad me pongo a temblar, y eso que te pasaba con dibujo arquitectónico, a mí me pasa con Castellano, es agradable hacer SEIS redacciones de un día para otro, pero bueno… quien necesita dormir, verdad? Solo dire que estoy escribiendo esto y son las tres y media de la madrugada, xd Bueno siento andar perdida, y no te apures, en mi escuela no hay orientadora así que… todo consejo o información aterradora es bienvenida, Espero que sea hasta pronto… Muchos besos

Aivlis Malfoy


	6. El pacto

**El pacto**

A pesar de las tranquilizadoras palabras de Luna Lovegood, Hermione retrocedió un instintivo paso, impresionada por la envergadura del animal.

-Tranquila Hermione-Susurró Luna, acariciando el hocico del enorme Thestral-, Tenebrus es inofensivo.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, mirando con fascinación el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante ella. En el límite del bosque prohibido, una manada de Thestrals paseaba con total libertad, las crías se mantenían alejadas del grupo, recelosas ante la presencia de las dos jóvenes y el macho de la manada, Tenebrus, desplegaba con soltura las alas, aceptando dócilmente las caricias de Luna.

-Tenías razón, Luna-Confesó Hermione, avanzando un desconfiado paso-, puedo verlo.

El Thestral inclinó la cabeza, a modo de extraño saludo, y Luna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que Hermione se vio forzada a devolver.

-No tienes que hablar de ellos si eso te entristece-Comentó la rubia, tendiendo una mano a Hermione para que se acercase a acariciar a Tenebrus-. ¿Sabes? La gente cree que los Thestrals traen mala suerte, pero sólo son seres incomprendidos, por eso la gente como nosotros puede verlos. Así es como te sientes, ¿Verdad? Crees que nadie te comprende.

La Gryffindor alargó una temblorosa mano, con la vista fija en los vacíos ojos del macho, las palabras golpearon la mente de la castaña, el modo de hablar que tenía Luna, despreocupado, sólo generaba dudas en la pragmática Hermione.

-Sí-Acabó por responder, cuando sus dedos tocaron la fría piel del Thestral, apabullada por el tacto cadavérico del animal-, no quiero escuchar como dicen que lo sienten, o que comprenden cómo me siento, porque sé que no sería verdad-Luna agachó la cabeza y se alejó de Tenebrus que hizo un movimiento brusco-. Dime una cosa, Luna, ¿Cómo lo superaste?

La Ravenclaw se agachó lentamente extendiendo una mano en el aire para atraer la atención de uno de los pequeños Thestrals que la miraba desde el límite de los árboles.

-Todavía echo de menos a mi madre-Confesó, con la vista fija en el suelo, Hermione no podía ver la expresión de su cara, pero se apartó del gran animal que batía sus alas nerviosamente-, pero tengo a mi padre, me quiere mucho, ¿Sabes? El también la echa de menos, pero somos felices los dos juntos, ella así lo querría. Soy feliz por ella, Hermione, sé que me vigila en algún lugar, no me gustaría que me viese siempre triste.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se agachó junto a Luna mientras el pequeño Thestral avanzaba hacía ellas, con cortos e inseguros pasos.

-Los dos han muerto-Dijo al fin, evitando la mirada compungida de Luna-. Bellatrix los mató.

La joven Ravenclaw dejó caer el brazo, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y miró a Hermione con el pesar pintado en su soñador rostro, Hermione no alzó la vista, decirlo en voz alta lo había vuelto más tangible, y la realidad la había golpeado como el día en que ocurrió.

Sintió los brazos de Luna rodear su cuello, y su cabello rubio hizo cosquillas contra su mejilla, Hermione la miró sin comprender, pero no se apartó del abrazo, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Luna, que permanecía acuclillada frente a ella.

-Yo sí sé cómo te sientes-Susurró Luna, con un tono maternal que Hermione creía que no volvería a escuchar-, y sé que podrás salir adelante-La Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza, no lloraba, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados, imaginaba que era su madre la que acariciaba sus cabellos y la que pronunciaba palabras de consuelo-. Harry es tu amigo, él también lo entenderá. Es un gran chico, Hermione, ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas?

La chica alzó la vista, el pequeño Thestral se había tumbado frente a ella y la miraba con curiosidad, con la cadavérica cabeza graciosamente inclinada y sus pequeñas alitas desplegadas.

-Harry tiene problemas más importantes que tratar-Confesó Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa-, Voldemort se está preparando para una guerra inminente, eso es lo único que debe preocuparle ahora, y no lo que yo pueda estar pasando, además, no creo que Ron…

-A Ron le importas más de lo que crees-Luna agachó la vista y sus ojos se tornaron huidizos, Hermione frunció el ceño y decidió pasar por alto el comentario de la extraña chica antes de continuar.

-Cómo sea, Luna-Musitó, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña criatura-, no me siento preparada para contárselo a los chicos, eso enrarecería el ambiente, y ellos son lo único que logra animarme, no quiero contagiarles mi tristeza, ¿Comprendes?

Luna asintió, Hermione se refugiaba en Ron y Harry, los únicos capaces de arrancarle alguna sonrisa ocasional, por más que su actitud pudiera desesperarla, las rudas bromas de Ron y las extrañas teorías de Harry eran lo único capaz de ayudarla a seguir adelante, temía perderles, y Hermione había aprendido a buscarles cuando los necesitaba y rehuir su compañía cuando se tornaba incómoda. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero era el único modo que le quedaba para poder vivir con un poco de paz.

-Claro que lo comprendo-Luna sonrió, recuperando su habitual tono feliz-, Harry y Ron son grandes chicos, pero se les da muy mal comprender los sentimientos de las personas.

Luna lo dijo muy seria, y tras un instante de estupefacción, Hermione empezó a reír, a reír como llevaba tiempo sin hacer, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la risa, Luna también rió, sin comprender del todo por qué lo hacía su compañera. El pequeño Thestral empezó a correr, ahuyentado por el repentino jolgorio.

Las extrañas palabras de Luna, pronunciadas con científica seguridad, como si admitiesen discusión posible, desconcertaron a Hermione, que no comprendía, ni creía que llegase a hacerlo alguna vez, las salidas tan especiales de la Ravenclaw, llenas de razón y arrojo.

-Hermione, ¿Somos amigas?-Preguntó al cabo, con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos claros.

La castaña dejó de reír y la miró como la chiflada que en realidad era, sólo un instante antes de contestar.

-Claro que lo somos, Luna-Afirmó, con una sonrisa de la que no era consciente-, eso no se debe preguntar.

La rubia la abrazó de nuevo, ahora feliz por la noticia y Hermione la apartó suavemente de sí, mientras las dos se sentaban contra un árbol y la Gryffindor se liberaba al fin de su silencio, contando pausadamente lo que sucedió la noche en que sus padres murieron, con Luna, que escuchaba con el rostro teñido de seriedad, se sintió segura al fin, como si un peso la abandonase, y una esperanza se encendiese de nuevo en su mente, sabía que Luna no la juzgaría, Luna la entendería, y la ayudaría con sus dosis extremas de optimismo y generosidad.

Se sintió aliviada, por más que ella jamás contó la historia completa, por alguna razón que no era capaz de entender, Hermione guardó el secreto, no habló de Draco, ni siquiera insinuó lo que sabía de él.

-0-

No había nadie más en la Sala Común, podía sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos, se movían demandantes contra su boca y él le devolvía el gesto de forma casi automática.

Pansy se removía en el regazo de Draco, convencida de que esa era la mejor manera de hacerle sentir mejor, estaba enfermo, y ella estaba dispuesta a cuidar de él hasta convencerle de que la necesitaba.

Acariciaba sus rubios cabellos de un modo prácticamente maternal, entregada a un juego que Draco no parecía dispuesto a seguir. Sus manos se aferraban a las caderas de Pansy, pegando su cuerpo contra el de la morena y sus labios respondían débilmente a un beso apasionado que mantenía su cabeza pegada al respaldo del butacón verde botella en el que se había sentado con la esperanza de instantes de paz.

Draco pensaba. No era capaz de evadirse a pesar de las atenciones de Pansy. La muerte de Dumbledore era inminente, Slughorn tenía orden de entregar la botella y la navidad ya estaba cerca, en enero, el director de Hogwarts ya no sería un problema.

Draco hundió la lengua en la boca de Pansy, la morena ronroneó cuando el joven apoyó la mano en su nuca profundizando el beso con más intensidad. Trataba de despertar algo en su interior, algo que, tal vez, ya no era capaz de sentir.

Sus pensamientos persistían, vagaban por otros derroteros, él trataba de alejarlos, quería borrarlos, pero siempre se posaban en el mismo sitio, acompañados por la misma persona, y el rostro de otra chica se formaba frente a sus ojos.

La odiaba, sólo pensaba en cuanto la odiaba, mientras sus manos bajaban por las curvas de Pansy, siempre en el peor momento, siempre en el lugar equivocado, detrás de él, como si le siguiese a todas partes, preparada para intervenir cada vez que daba un paso.

Pansy gimió, y los labios de Draco bajaron hasta su cuello, al tiempo que sus manos se colaban en el interior de la camisa de ella. Estaba en todas partes, en Las Tres Escobas cuando trataba de embrujar a Katie Bell, en el despacho de Slughorn, varias veces la había visto en la entrada de la Sala de Menesteres, esperando a verle salir. Estaba en el principio de todo, y en sus constantes pensamientos, incluso en ese instante, sólo pensaba en ella.

Besó los labios de Pansy una vez más, de ese modo ansioso que su mente demandaba, la escuchaba suspirar contra su boca, ignorando la turbadora imagen que había formado en su cabeza.

La odiaba, pero era su muslo el que imaginaba acariciar, su boca la que pretendía besar, de ese modo rudo e intenso que hacía estremecer a Pansy. El sedoso pelo de la Slytherin tenía la forma de la enmarañada cabellera de Granger, imaginaba sus sonrosadas mejillas y percibía el olor de la castaña en su nariz, incitaba a su mente, recordando su pasado encontronazo en la biblioteca.

Se sintió enardecido, lejos de la oscura realidad que le rodeaba, aquello que había echado en falta había regresado y su cuerpo se estremeció por las caricias de la chica que, en su mente, y sin que él se diese cuenta, había dejado de ser Pansy.

-Draco… -Aquel susurro, la voz aguda de ella contra su oído, lo hizo despertar de pronto, desvaneciendo la figura de Granger con la misma facilidad con que había aparecido.

Draco abrió los ojos, alejando su rostro del de Pansy que alzó una ceja sin dejar de preguntarse que había hecho mal. Una oleada de repulsión se apoderó de él. Pansy trató de besarle de nuevo y Draco la apartó con un suave gesto de la mano, también había culpa, la imagen de la Sangre Sucia persistía en su mente, y el odio fue contra sí mismo. Algo terrible le estaba pasando, pero Granger seguía allí, siempre, retando a su cerebro con irritante frecuencia.

-Draco, ¿Se puede saber que…?

-Nada, Pansy-Masculló, recostando la cabeza contra el respaldo de la butaca verde botella-, no me encuentro bien.

Ella esbozó una cuidadosa sonrisa, apartando los rubios cabellos que cubrían los ojos de Draco.

-Dime, Draco, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor…-El tono seductor de ella, contra su oído, volvía a parecerle aburrido.

-Lárgate-Exigió, recuperando su tono impertinente y Pansy parpadeó sin comprender, tratando de ignorar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta-. ¿No me has entendido, Pansy? ¡Vete!

La morena torció el gesto y saltó del regazo de Draco como si quemase, se percató de lo estúpida que era, pero no hizo nada, se alejó lentamente, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Ella siempre estaba allí cuando a él le apetecía, y se alejaba cada vez que se le antojaba. La deseaba y la aborrecía escasos minutos después, pero ella nunca se quejaba, pues lo único que deseaba era un segundo de atención, una mirada cargada de intensidad que pocas veces Draco le dedicaba, y se engañaba, porque él jamás la necesitaría, no a ella, y se resignaba a perderle del inminente modo en que Draco se le escapaba de entre los dedos, sin poder siquiera hacer algo para impedirlo. No era estúpida, y sabía que él no pensaba en ella cada vez que la besaba, pero tenía miedo de averiguar que otra persona ocupaba la cabeza de su chico.

Draco se puso en pie de un enérgico salto, de ser capaz, se golpearía a sí mismo hasta quedar exhausto, ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo? Salió de la Sala Común y ordenó sus cabellos sin dejar de caminar por las mazmorras. No sabía que había sido, pero tenía que terminar.

Granger entorpecía sus planes, le hacía sentir remordimientos y ahora se colaba en sus fantasías sin permiso. Tenía que evitarla, alejarse de ella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y todo por lo que había luchado se desmoronase ante sus ojos.

-0-

Debía vigilar un pasillo del sexto piso, pero Hermione Granger caminaba por la segunda planta, su iluminada varita recorría cada esquina y caminaba lentamente procurando no encontrarse con nadie.

Había escapado de Ron, lo había visto en el quinto piso, aprovechando una esquina oscura para intimar con Lavender, sólo la vergüenza le había impedido amonestar a la pareja que reía entre beso y beso.

Había pasado la tarde entera con Luna, y una incómoda idea había despertado en su interior. Había tenido oportunidades, podía ir al despacho de Dumbledore y acusar a Draco en cualquier momento, pero no había movido un dedo, ni siquiera para hablar con Harry que estaba dispuesto a creerla, se había abierto a Luna, pero había dejado a Malfoy al margen, tal vez deliberadamente.

Su encuentro durante el partido de Quidditch la había afectado más de lo que pretendía admitir, había visto en los ojos de Draco algo que jamás creyó poder encontrar, un arrepentimiento que había escapado de la fría mirada del Slytherin y le había delatado. Hermione, justa y noble, se veía obligada a indagar como se había prometido hacer.

Los retratos roncaban en sus marcos y Hermione apagó la luz de su varita para no importunarlos, temía ser descubierta por otro prefecto fuera de la zona que le había sido asignada, pero buscar a Draco Malfoy se había convertido en una necesidad ineludible.

Se cruzó con Pansy, la morena permanecía apoyada contra una puerta, jugando con su varita con una expresión cansada en su presumido rostro. Hermione se ocultó en la oscuridad y le dedicó a la chica un ofensivo gesto que hubiese escandalizado a su madre, pero ignoró todo remordimiento cuando se coló junto a la chica que medio dormitaba en su puesto.

Aquella parte de ella que disfrutaba de romper las reglas la hizo sonreír, y reprimió el ritmo nervioso de su respiración mientras se alejaba de Pansy que bostezaba rudamente sin moverse del lugar. Draco no podía estar muy lejos y Hermione aceleró el paso con el corazón vagamente acelerado.

El chico caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y Hermione se detuvo en el recodo del pasillo, se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para denotar su presencia, convencida de antemano de que él no iba a escuchar nada que ella pudiese decir.

Las derrotadas palabras del chico "Te deseo suerte" habían logrado intrigarla, y les había dado miles de significados, sin que ninguno llegase a convencerla realmente.

Negó con la cabeza, por un momento, creyó que él la abrazaría y su corazón se había acelerado de un modo inapropiado en contra de su propia voluntad, sus piernas todavía temblaban cuando el recuerdo del aliento de Draco contra su oído regresaba a su mente, junto con el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca y sus fuertes brazos reteniendo su cintura. Hermione se dio la vuelta en el pasillo, cayendo en la cuenta de que algo realmente malo empezaba a pasar.

-¿Dónde vas, Granger?-La voz de Draco arrastraba las palabras y Hermione se quedó clavada en el sitio, reprimiendo un respingo nervioso- Te he visto.

Hermione salió al pasillo y parpadeó un par de veces, él seguía de espaldas, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza entre los hombros, no parecía el mismo Malfoy que se paseaba entre Crabbe y Goyle como si fuese el dueño del castillo.

-Muy lejos de tu pasillo, Granger, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El muchacho se giró al fin pero la ladeada sonrisa que ocupaba su rostro no coincidía con la expresión de sus ojos. Hermione avanzó dos temerarios pasos y lo miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía en su vida.

-Quería hablar contigo, Malfoy-Masculló aventurándose a mirarle a los ojos.

-Pues yo no-Replicó él, maldiciendo para sus adentros-, piérdete, Granger.

Volvió a darse la vuelta en el pasillo, ignorando los pasos de Granger tras los suyos, la maldita sangre sucia no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo en paz, nunca lo hacía, él sabía que lo seguía, sabía que lo vigilaba y la dejaba hacer por temor a enfrentarse a ella.

-Conozco tu secreto, Malfoy-El tono confidencial que empleó Hermione lo hizo girar sobre sus talones, mirándola de frente con una ensayada mirada acerada que no pareció surtir efecto alguno.

-Pues corre a contárselo a Potter-La retó, sabiendo que eso era inevitable-, ¿A qué esperas, Sangre Sucia?

Lo escupió con todo el asco que fue capaz pero ella sólo parpadeó con somera indiferencia y torció el rostro, como si pretendiese analizar el de él.

Draco resopló, pero si había pensado que podía huir de ella se había equivocado, no podía escapar, la maldita Granger le tenía arrinconado entre el odio, el arrepentimiento y esa extraña mezcla de sensaciones que se había formado en su interior.

-No me refiero a eso, Malfoy-Siguió ella, con el mismo tono de secreto que le obligó a inclinar la cabeza para poder oírla-, sino a tu otro secreto.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del Slytherin, ¿Lo sabía? No podía saber algo que ni él mismo imaginaba, pero su respiración se aceleró y dio un paso atrás, tratando de imponer una distancia entre él y la Sangre Sucia cuando lo sucedido con Pansy regresó a su mente.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Granger?-Siseó, recostando la espalda contra el muro del desierto pasillo.

-Tienes miedo, Malfoy-Musitó, avanzando hacia él en la oscuridad, una seguridad de origen desconocido guiaba sus pasos y dictaba sus palabras, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por ello-, tanto como yo.

Él trató de decir algo y sus ojos, fríos como el hielo la fulminaron con un odio que ella supo ignorar, con el tino justo para hacerle callar y seguir hablando.

-No es necesario que lo niegues-Draco negó con la cabeza, herido internamente por la razón en las palabras de ella, y lo rápido que le había descubierto-. Estabas allí aquella noche, ¿Verdad? Cuando Bella mató a mis padres.

Los dos agacharon la cabeza y Draco negó con la cabeza, apresurándose a fingir indiferencia y un desconcierto que no resultaba apenas creíble, aunque alzó la vista para ver los dolidos ojos de Hermione, compungida y sola como él lo estaba.

-¿Por qué no me mataste?-Volvió a preguntar con voz entrecortada- Quiero una respuesta, una respuesta sincera.

Draco la miró, de nuevo esa necesidad irrefrenable de consolarla se despertó en su mente, y de nuevo la ignoró lo mejor que pudo antes de mirar a la chica con renovada frialdad.

-¿Acaso lo hubiese preferido, Granger?-Musitó, involuntariamente incrédulo- Tómalo como una segunda oportunidad.

Draco trató de apartarse, aprovechando el efecto que sus palabras habían causado en la joven Gryffindor que lo miró sin verle y se llevó las manos al pecho con la boca entreabierta por una especie de sorpresa.

-¿Una segunda oportunidad?-Repitió a modo de pregunta, y Draco asintió mientras caminaba, tratando de creerlo él mismo.

En un arranque de valor Hermione tomó el brazo de Draco, obligándole a parar e ignorando el empujón que él le propinó para alejarla de sí, herida por la repugnada mirada de él.

-Te propongo un trato, Draco-Habló de repente, desconcertando al Slytherin que se alisó la desordenada túnica con la vista fija en ella.

-Sinceramente, Sangre Sucia, no estoy para tus estupideces propias de los Gryffindor-Sacudió la cabeza como si la idea le incomodase-. Déjame en paz.

-¡No!-La cabezonería de Hermione empezó molestaba de verdad al Slytherin, sus ojos grises la miraron, aunque ella percibió la curiosidad en ellos, mezclada con una súplica que él no era consciente de pedir- Me escucharas aunque no quieras. No me importa lo que digas, Malfoy, sé que mientes, sino ya te habrías ido, pero sigues aquí, ¿Verdad?

El rubio frunció el ceño y miró a Hermione sin moverse del lugar, como si sus pies hubiesen echado raíces.

-Ya me parecía-No pudo evitar una sonrisa al saberse con la razón y miró al chico con determinación-. No voy a hablar con Harry, ni le voy a contar lo que se de ti.

-¿Dónde está el truco, Granger?-Replicó con evidente recelo y una ceja altivamente alzada.

-Quiero escuchar la historia entera, quiero saber que haces en la Sala de los Menesteres y quiero que respondas mi pregunta-Afirmó con un brillo desconcertante en sus ojos-, quiero saber por qué no me mataste.

Draco rió, haciendo resonar su risa en el desierto pasillo, ignoró el ofendido gesto de la castaña y su risa se tornó más intensa, un modo de camuflar la inseguridad que se había apoderado de él, se sintió pequeño frente a ella, como un niño tonto y atrapado.

-¿Pretendes que te revele mis planes, Granger?-Rio, incrédulo-¿Quieres que confíe en ti, Sangre Sucia?-Recalcó el apelativo de un modo ofensivo, pero se quedó callado cuando ella sólo asintió.

-Me lo debes, Malfoy-Contestó, con un extraño dolor en su voz-. Yo confió en ti, tengo que confiar en ti. Sé tu secreto, podrías matarme y si yo no he acudido a Dumbledore, no voy a hacerlo ahora-Calló un instante, esbozando una sonrisa ante la mirada desconcertada de Draco-. Además, sé que quieres hacerlo, necesitas hablar con alguien, ¿De verdad crees que nadie se va a dar cuenta de que no duermes por las noches? ¿Tienes pesadillas? Yo sí, apostaría a que tú también, ¿Lo revives una y otra vez? Aquella noche, Malfoy, lo quieras o no, nos atormenta a ambos del mismo modo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta en el pasillo, y dio dos trémulos pasos, tratando de ignorar la mirada desvaída que Draco había clavado en ella.

-Granger-Apenas fue un susurro y ella volvió la vista para mirarlo-, espera.

El joven Slytherin extendió una mano hacia Hermione, y ella lo miró sin comprender durante unos incómodos instantes. Draco había comprendido el mensaje, por más que eso le disgustase, sus caminos estaba unidos desde aquella noche en que su tía mató a los padres de la chica, le debía algo, se sentía en la obligación de resarcirla, pero no sabía el modo en que podía hacerlo, quería salvarla, a pesar de condenarse él mismo.

-Es un pacto, Granger-Afirmó, mientras ella estrechaba firmemente su mano-. Te mataré si me la juegas, ¿Entendido?

Ambos sintieron algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica que subía por sus brazos y la castaña asintió con la cabeza, sin dar la mayor importancia a las palabras del chico y sin soltar la mano de él.

-¿Necesitas un Juramento Inquebrantable?-Inquirió con sorna- ¿Un pacto de sangre? ¿Una garantía económica?

Draco negó con la cabeza, si ella cumplía o no, eso le daba igual, vio el brillo en sus ojos y un poco de su culpa se desvaneció de pronto.

-Dijiste que las cosas sólo saldrían bien para uno de los dos-Recordó Hermione con una nota de pesar en su voz-, pero quizá estés equivocado. Podemos ayudarnos, tiene que haber un modo de salir adelante sin que uno tenga que caer.

Draco agachó la cabeza, sus ojos centellearon un instante, maravillado por la impoluta bondad de la chica, él la había herido del peor modo posible, durante cinco largos años, había estado presente cuando sus padres murieron y no había movido un día por impedirlo, y por una sola mirada de arrepentimiento, por una debilidad que había escapado a su control, sólo por eso, ella le veía merecedor de ser salvado.

**Holaaaaa!**

**Merlín nos ha hecho un milagro de pascua y tardo menos de una semana en actualizar, XD!**

**Al escribir este capítulo me he dado cuenta de que voy al revés que todo el mundo, las escenas entre Draco y Hermione son las que menso me cuesta escribir y las de "relleno" por llamarlas de algún modo son las que más me cuestan, aunque sinceramente, por alguna alineación rara de planetas esta es la PRIMERA versión del cap, es algo muy raro y que tal vez nunca se repita, así que espero que os guste…**

**Por cierto, la semana que viene no podré actualizar porque viajo a mi pueblo y allí no hay internet, aunque tranquilos, porque me pienso llevar el ordenador para escribir, mucho, mucho, mucho, xd**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en los comentarios**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

Respuesta al comentario de **Jazhy-Malfoy:**

Holaaa Jazhy! Premio para ti que la acertaste con Narcisa, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo respecto a ella, por como actua en los últimos dos libros demuestra que no es más que una víctima más, sometida a ese ambiente oscuro por su marido y su señor, pero ella quiere a su hijo, haría lo que fuese por él (yo también, XD). Bueno espero no haberme retrasado tanto y que tengas que leer de nuevo el cap anterior para recordar de que palo iba esto, jajajaja. Te diré que te envidio, envidia de la sana, pero envidia al fin y al cabo… Yo también quiero a tu marido… digo, un IPhone, yo también quiero un IPhone, mi cumple es el 26 de julio, voy a empezar a lanzar mensajes subliminales, jajaja. Te voy a confesar algo, no escribí esas redacciones de castellano, es curioso cómo me paso el día escribiendo y cuando me obligan a hacerlo se me quitan todas las ganas. Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños! No voy a poder felicitarte el próximo finde, así que también lo hago por adelantado, espero que te caigan muchos más regalos, ya me lo restregarás cuando vuelva, jajaja Muchos besos.

Aivlis Malfoy


	7. Alberius Blackburn

**Alberius Blackburn**

Alberius Blackburn tenía fama de hombre afable, poseía modales impecables y un respetable sentido de la justicia, tenía una posición privilegiada, una reputación intacta y una amistad duradera con el Ministro de Magia. Alberius Blackburn era el hombre indicado, el único al que podía recurrir.

Y, sin embargo, no podía confiar en él, temía su placa de auror como si fuese la propia marca tenebrosa. Narcisa estaba furiosa y se sentía traicionada, ofendida por la aparente tranquilidad de Blackburn que se había presentado frente a ella como si fuesen viejos amigos, en un cochambroso café muggle.

-Me alegra que haya respondido mi lechuza, Narcisa-Comentó el hombre cuando llegó frente a ella y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa cordial que enrareció el ambiente.

No le estrechó la mano, Narcisa se irguió en la silla, cargada de orgullo y cruzada de brazos, se envolvió en esa patina dorada que aseguraba que todo iba bien.

Blackburn, un hombre alto y de porte seguro, vestido con una oscura capa que destacaba entre las vestimentas descuidadas de los muggles, se sentó frente a la señora Malfoy y juntó las manos sobre la mesa con gesto profesional.

-¿Percibo resentimiento en su mirada, señora?-Inquirió, inclinando el cuerpo sobre la mesa mientras sus penetrantes ojos claros escrutaban con detenimiento el rostro de la mujer.

Ella frunció el ceño, aunque fue un gesto tan leve que Blackburn podía haberlo imaginado. Narcisa no apartó la vista, los ojos del auror, de un azul profundo, siempre la habían incomodado, la miraba como si conociese aquello que ella pretendía ocultar, y resistía la tentación de agachar la cabeza como si sólo ese gesto fuese a ser la peor humillación.

-Ya no le debo nada, Blackburn-Masculló, sin poder ocultar el rencor en sus palabras-, el Ministerio rompió nuestro acuerdo cuando encarceló a Lucius. No espere nada de mí.

-Le recuerdo que su acuerdo era conmigo y no con el ministerio, no dependía de mí el destino de su esposo. Aunque, por lo que dicen, el Señor Tenebroso está feliz con el castigo, ¿No es así?-Narcisa apretaba las mandíbulas sin apartar la vista de la sonrisa satisfecha que brillaba en el rostro del hombre, aferrándose a la silla para no saltar sobre él con la varita en la mano.

La rechoncha camarera que regentaba aquel lugar, el mismo de todos sus encuentros, se acercó con recelo a la pareja, con la libreta de las comandas abierta frente a ella. Ambos se recostaron en sus sillas y pidieron un café, un café que ninguno bebería y que Blackburn pagaría con el poco dinero muggle que traía para la ocasión.

-Eso no es asunto suyo-Respondió, brutalmente calmada, cuando la mujer se había marchado para traer su pedido-, faltó a su promesa, dijo que podía protegernos. ¿Es Azkaban parte de esa protección?

Blackburn dejó escapar una risita divertida, el café calentaba sus frías manos, y una llovizna caía al otro lado del sucio cristal que les separaba de la calle, los ojos de Narcisa centelleaban sin dejar escapar los del auror, convencida a no dejarse vencer por el Ministerio.

-¿Se siente culpable, Narcisa?-Inquirió, haciendo girar la taza entre sus manos- ¿Se arrepiente de hacer lo correcto?

-¿Lo correcto?-Negó con la cabeza, deleitándose con la ironía- Es un concepto relativo, no tiene usted idea de lo que supone hacer "lo correcto" cuando se trata de alguien como yo.

Para un Black, la más antigua y noble familia del mundo mágico, o para un Malfoy, lo correcto era seguir al Señor Tenebroso, ser leal a su causa, participar en su obra… Para su familia, lo que Narcisa había hecho, sólo era la peor traición posible.

-¿Alguien como usted?-Repitió Blackburn, como si no fuese capaz de comprender- Apuesto a que se considera especial. Superior. Pero sabe que eso no lo justifica, ¿Verdad?-Alzó una ceja, curioso por las motivaciones de la mujer- Usted no es como ellos, no pretende serlo, pero su apellido es más importante que usted, ¿Teme que la borren del árbol genealógico, como a su hermana?

Fue como una puñalada trapera que acabó de colmar el vaso y Narcisa golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que las dos tazas de café temblaron peligrosamente y varios muggles volvieron la cabeza para mirarlos con curiosidad.

Blackburn lo comprendía demasiado bien, más de lo que ella hubiese deseado, se sintió intimidada y no fue capaz de contener la desbordante ira, aquel alarde de desesperación que se había apoderado de ella en los últimos meses, asfixiándola sin piedad.

-¡No se atreva!-Siseó y sus ojos azules, prácticamente grises, se tornaron aceradas rendijas que maldecían a Blackburn sin pronunciar palabra- No tiene la más remota idea, ¿Comprende? No debe importarle, ¿Quiere nombres? ¿Datos?-Suspiró con pesadez, inclinando el rostro sobre la mesa para evitar que los demás pudieran oírla- ¡Gracias a mí ha encerrado a Dolohov, a Nott, a Travers… a mi marido! El Señor Tenebroso ha puesto de su lado a los Dementores, si él lo pide, besarán a Lucius, ¡Dígaselo a su amigo el Ministro!

El auror carraspeó, sorprendido y Narcisa parpadeó, comprendiendo lo que acababa de suceder, el modo estúpido en que su mente la había traicionado, había hablado más de la cuenta.

Por un momento pareció sorprendido, su ágil mirada recorrió el café y pudo ver como un hombre enjuto, alargaba la mano tras su silla, hurgando en la chaqueta de quien se sentaba a su lado. Blackburn frunció el labio, y agitó en silencio su varita, la silla del muggle ladrón patinó estrepitosamente, advirtiendo a un hombre calvo que apartó su chaqueta con presteza.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Narcisa, ella sonreía y lo miraba con una nota de obvia comprensión, él sólo se encogió de hombros, guardando otra vez la varita.

-Toda esa historia de Dementores, ¿Es cierta?-Cuestionó, súbitamente preocupado.

-Absolutamente-No le tembló la voz al decirlo, esperaba algo de Blackburn, una promesa que justificaba la traición y la humillación que estaba dispuesta a sufrir. Podía olvidar la deshonra de Lucius, podía venderse al Ministerio y traicionar la antigua estirpe de los Black, el peor mal posible no significaba nada si lo hacía por él, por quien daría la vida, la última de las esperanzas, su único hijo.

Se lo explicó a Blackburn, las palabras escapaban solas de sus labios, cada detalle, cada cosa que sabía, como siempre hacía, acababa en oídos del auror, cada muggle que Bellatrix había entregado a los Dementores para ganarse su lealtad en nombre del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. El señor Granger, que se pudría en su sótano mientras aguardaba su turno. Las palabras escapaban mezcladas con una especie de culpa que le oprimía el pecho, casi como si sintiera vergüenza de verse mezclada en la turbia historia de su familia, la más grande en algún momento, era ahora humillada frente a la comunidad mágica. Todo lo que se decía de ellos era verdad, y Narcisa se horrorizaba frente al porte enorgullecido de su hermana.

-¿Granger?-Los ojos del auror se levantaron hasta el techo del establecimiento, el nombre lo había escuchado antes, y hacía esfuerzos por recordar- ¿No se llamaba Granger uno de los muggles que murió en el ataque de finales de Julio?

Narcisa asintió, sus manos se crisparon sobre su regazo, allí donde Blackburn no pudiera verlas, aterrada por la mención a la iniciación de Draco.

-Así es-Reconoció, su voz apenas un murmullo que se ahogaba entre el tintinar de la lluvia contra el cristal-, Bella la mató.

-¿No era la madre de esa Hermione Granger? Estaba en el Ministerio cuando se colaron en el Departamento de Misterios-Recordó, ocultando tras un gesto de la mano, la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al observar la reacción de ella-. Es amiga de Harry Potter.

-Lo sé, va a la escuela con mi hijo-Susurró, su voz apenas era un hilo de voz cuando terminó la frase y se irguió todavía más en la silla, como si así pudiese recuperar el terreno que había perdido-. El padre todavía está vivo, en el sótano de la Mansión y no le queda demasiado tiempo. Es lo que sé, haga con eso lo que le convenga.

Alberius Blackburn, de verdad era un hombre afable, de verdad era un hombre justo y Narcisa se había vuelto digna de confianza, pretendía ignorarlo, lo hacía la mayor parte de las veces, pero veía lo que se escondía en el fondo de sus ojos, era observador como el mejor de los aurores, y el miedo traslucía a todo el orgullo que cubría a la señora Malfoy. Era su obligación hacerlo.

La mujer, imponente, hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, Blackburn apenas hizo un gesto de la mano, suficiente para detenerla a mitad de camino.

-Narcisa-Susurró, inclinando la cabeza con la justa discreción-, haré lo que le conviene a usted, tiene mi palabra. Mi palabra, Narcisa, sabe el valor que tiene, ¿Verdad?-La mujer asintió, mirando las extrañas monedas que el auror dejaba sobre la mesa mientras ella se alejaba, sin voluntad para despedirse como era debido- No le ocurrirá nada a su hijo, no es más que un niño, no importa si lleva o no lleva la Marca.

Sonrió ante la mirada azorada de la mujer, otra vez una risita escapó de su serena sonrisa y una palidez mortecina invadió el rostro de Narcisa que vio su vida desmoronarse frente a sus ojos con pasmosa precipitación.

-¿De verdad pensaba que no lo sabría?-El auror parecía sorprendido, graciosamente contrariado y las pupilas de Narcisa se achicaron con la acostumbrada mezcla de ira y terror- No tema, Narcisa, tenemos un acuerdo, ¿No es así?

-Sí-Narcisa se atrevió a estrechar la mano de Blackburn, temblorosa todavía, y el remordimiento se encendió en un rincón de su oscura mente-, tendrá lo que quiere, Blackburn, pero no olvide su parte, tiene que proteger a mi hijo. Aléjelo de ellos.

Blackburn asintió con la cabeza con seriedad, las estupideces del pequeño Malfoy, como la seguridad de Narcisa, parecían haberse convertido en responsabilidad suya. La vio alejarse, encaminándose a la salida con el porte aristocrático que siempre la acompañaba. Alberiurs Blackburn deslizó una mano por su cabello entrecano al tiempo que suspiraba con pesadez, tenía que regresar al Ministerio, era un hombre de palabra y aquello iba más allá de su deber.

La mujer, asqueada por el cerrado ambiente del Londres muggles avanzó a grandes zancadas un par de desiertas calles hasta parar en un callejón oscuro, herida y agradecida a partes iguales. Miró rauda a su alrededor y al comprobarse sola, giró sobre sus talones y se desapareció con un elegante "plop".

-0-

Apartó la tela que cubría el Armario Evanescente con un pomposo gesto que levantó una nube de polvo a su alrededor. Carraspeó y dejó caer la tela a sus pies, buscando una distracción para no tener que volver la vista y encontrar la reacción de Granger.

-¿Y bien, sabelotodo? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-Draco no podía esconder la molestia en sus palabras, estaba furioso, Hermione miraba el armario con atención, parecía muy concentrada y él la miraba a ella, sin poder apartar de su cabeza aquella turbadora imagen que le había asediado mientras besaba a Pansy. Apartó la vista, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a la Gryffindor por aquel pacto que le había forzado a aceptar.

La misma pregunta se hizo ella, apenas prestaba atención al extraño armario que tenía frente a ella, se preguntaba por qué hacía aquello. Si no era para detener a Draco, ¿Por qué? Se había prometido a sí misma vengarse, pero a él le había jurado guardar el secreto, nada tenía sentido en ese instante.

Tomó aire con tranquilidad y miró a Draco por encima de su hombro, sus ojos grises, acerados, la escrutaban con una mezcla de desprecio y un brillo que no sabía identificar, se sintió incómoda, pero arrastró su determinación con ella cuando se decidió a hablar.

-¿Puedo verla?-Temerosa de formular la pregunta, su voz apenas fue un susurró entrecortado, que, sin embargo, Draco escuchó perfectamente en la quietud de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Negó con la cabeza y fingió no entender, instintivamente, azorado, se llevo las manos a la espalda, apartándolos del camino de la castaña que lo miraba con una mueca contrita que desfiguraba su delicado rostro y que a Draco le pareció desfavorecedora en extremo.

-No quieres verla, Granger-Ese siseo amenazador que usaba como defensa atravesó la estancia, Hermione palideció y se recompuso en el mismo instante. Una distancia considerable se había impuesto entre ellos, Draco permanecía cerca del armario, la tela blanca se arrugaba a sus pies y Hermione se planteaba en qué dirección salir corriendo, su lógica la tentaba de marcharse, regresar a su Sala Común y olvidar todo aquello, pero algo más poderoso la instaba de quedarse allí, ansiosa de acercarse a Draco, intrigada por todo lo que él escondía, quería descubrir el significado del brillo desconocido que persistía en sus ojos, mezclado con todo ese odio.

-¿No confías en mí?-Inquirió, sin valor para moverse del sitio, cerca de la puerta.

-Por supuesto que no-Afirmó Draco, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la sonrisa chulesca instalada en su rostro, absolutamente recompuesto de la sorpresa inicial-, no confió en nadie. Que te quede claro, Granger, no tengo intención de seguir tu jueguecito.

La Gryffindor reaccionó al fin, caminó varios pasos, su curiosa mirada vagaba por la inmensa estancia, deslizándose con cuidado entre las estanterías, repletas de curiosos objetos allí olvidados, hasta que quedó un metro enfrente de Draco, con los brazos en jarras y la determinación brillando en sus ojos.

-Ya lo estás siguiendo, ¿Esto es lo que vale la honorable palabra de un Sangre Limpia? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-Estaba realmente ofendida, ofendida y sorprendida por la encendida reacción que no era capaz de controlar.

-No me obligues a repetirlo, Granger-No quería mezclarla en su mierda, ya suficiente daño había causado, lo único que Draco quería era perderla de vista, alejarla de allí y terminar con todo de una maldita vez. Todavía buscaba una cómoda mentira que justificase aquella situación, pero no hallaba ninguna-, no te metas en esto, no te gustará lo que vas a encontrar.

-¿Gustarme?-Una risita amarga escapó de sus labios, una risita falsa e impersonal, sin siquiera semejanza a la cantarina risa que había molestado tanto a Draco en años anteriores y que jamás volvería a oír-¡Claro que no va a gustarme! Eran mis padres, Malfoy, es imposible que lo comprendas, tú…

Ahora fue Draco el que rió sonoramente, ofendido mientras la furia creía en su interior. Sin pensar, se acercó a Hermione con dos grandes zancadas, ella, asustada, hizo ademán de apartarse pero Draco no hizo nada, no la tocó, alzó la manga izquierda de su túnica y mostró su brazo, decorado macabramente por la marca tenebrosa. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos, recordaron al mismo tiempo aquella noche, la encapuchada figura de Draco, convocando la marca en el cielo.

Los ojos de Hermione su cubrieron de miedo, terror apenas contenido que Draco percibió con cierta satisfacción, se sintió poderoso, y no ocultó el dibujo aunque ella ya no lo miraba.

-¡Te lo advertí!-La mano derecha de Draco no se detuvo, se hundió sin pensar en la maraña de cabellos castaños de ella hasta forzarla a alzar la vista y obligarla a mirar la marca, Draco la sentía temblar, como aquella mañana en la biblioteca, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, Hermione respiraba con agitación, forcejeaba, luchando por soltarse de la mano del joven, sus piernas temblaban, azoradas por la sonrisa ladeaba que Draco esbozaba con orgullo- ¿La ves, Granger? Pues por esto lo comprendo mejor de lo que crees-La soltó al fin, el aroma de la castaña se coló por sus fosas nasales y fogonazos de un recuerdo llegaron a su mente, algo que no pasó, veía a Hermione entre sus brazos, las manos de ella en su cabello, sus labios con los de él… algo que había visto antes, pero que jamás había visto en realidad-. Tengo una misión que cumplir, si no lo logró, me matará. A todos, matará a mis padres.

"Sé cómo te sientes", lo hubiese dicho de no sonar tan ridículo, bizarro e imposible a un mismo tiempo. Ni ellos mismos, que se miraban con extrañeza y palpable incomodidad, podían comprender la situación, Malfoy y Granger, como si el destino los hubiese llevado a tan inconveniente momento, cuando lo que él tanto temía perder, ella ya no lo podía recuperar.

-Lo siento-Hermione no estuvo segura de que él la hubiese oído a pesar de estar tan cerca-, de verdad lo siento. ¡No es justo, Malfoy! No es justo, no deberíamos pasar por esto.

Dio un respingo casi histérico, un salto hacia atrás que revolvió sus alborotados cabellos, Draco la miraba, curioso, y Hermione hacía esfuerzos por no llorar, desbordada por la oleada de complicidad que sintió hacia Draco, algo imposible e indebido que la desquiciaba, derrotada por esa extraña mezcla de desconocidos sentimientos que combatían en su interior.

-El Señor Tenebroso no es un hombre justo-Replicó sin apartar la vista de Hermione, ella caminaba, mascullaba extrañas cosas sin sentido, maldecía, y repetía que lo sentía, que lo entendía, y Draco se sentía vagamente agradecido, menos sólo-, aunque tienes que admitirlo, Granger, de saberlo, Potter se sentiría muy feliz.

Draco sonrió vagamente, todavía capaz de reflejar la ironía en sus palabras. Hermione negó con la cabeza, y trató de serenarse, apretaba los puños, los nudillos blancos contra su espalda le dolían.

-No es gracioso, Malfoy-Le reprendió, él, borró la sonrisa y asintió en acuerdo, nunca había sido gracioso-, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

El rubio alzó las cejas y frunció los labios como si de un reproche se tratase.

-¿Vamos? No vamos a hacer nada-Corrigió, con repentina seguridad-, esto se acaba aquí, Granger, tú te vas, yo cumplo mi misión y ambos olvidamos esto, ¿Entendido?

-No-No pensaba irse, su lógica todavía se lo aconsejaba, pero su determinación era más fuerte y ella era demasiado cabezota como para dar su brazo a torcer. Malfoy, su mirada la rehuía, no era el verdugo, era otra víctima de un enemigo común-, ¿Tienes palabra? Nos estrechamos la mano, Malfoy, estamos juntos en esto, aunque no nos guste, yo quiero vengar a mis padres y tú quieres salvar a los tuyos.

-El enemigo de mi enemigo… ¿Es eso?-Otra sonrisa burlona, el brillo en los ojos de Hermione, determinado y seguro, había vuelto, Draco se sentía arrastrado por él.

Ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa que le hizo sentir enardecido, orgulloso de sí mismo, como si aquel hubiese sido el primer paso de su reciente alarde de buena voluntad, atormentado todavía atormentado por la voz que le exigía compensar a la chica por el daño causado.

Dio un paso al frente, como si sus piernas avanzasen solas y exigiesen llegar hasta la joven.

-¿Es un armario evanescente?-Preguntó Hermione, Draco se detuvo en seco, y un ligero suspiro escapó de sus labios, cargado de inapropiada decepción, ella se acercó al armario, y lo examinó con curiosidad. Se mordía el labio inferior, como hacía cuando estudiaba- He leído algo sobre ellos, ¿Funciona?

-Intento repararlo-Reconoció Draco, inmóvil a varios metros de allí, fascinado por el modo en que el rostro de la chica había cambiado. Brillaba, sonreía ligeramente y una mueca de concentración, que la hacía más atractiva, se había instalado en su rostro, Draco, absortó por la transformación, no la contradijo, ni volvió a exigir que se fuese de allí y lo dejara en paz. Hermione agitaba su varita frente al armario, como cientos de veces había hecho él-, es parte de lo que debo hacer.

-Tendré que ir a la biblioteca-Reconoció, y se frotó la barbilla inmersa en sus pensamientos-, pero creo que puedo arreglarlo.

Draco entreabrió la boca, sorprendido y ella misma se planteó sus palabras. Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, ayudaría a un mortífago a cumplir con su misión.

**Holaaaaa!**

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero espero que el cap compense, aunque os voy a ser sincera, no me acaba de convencer, espero que a vosotros os guste. **

**Por otro lado: Qué os parece Alberiu Blackburn? Desde que lo cree en mi mente ha sido: mortífago, profesor, tendero, librero… Pero creo que el papel de auror le sienta bien… Espero que estéis de acuerdo, tal vez le dé más papel del que pretendía.**

**Bueno, no tardaré tanto en actualizar la próxima vez, jaja. Espero que os guste el cap, muchos besos y nos vemos en los comentarios.**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

Respuesta al comentario de **Jazhy-Malfoy:**

Holaaa Jazhy! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido una horrible semana de exámenes, jajaja… Tienes toda la razón, quién no haría cualquier cosa por Draco? Yo lo haría aunque no me lo pidiera, jajaja Bueno tienes razón respecto a que el pacto les unirá… mucho, demasiado, tal vez., jajaja. Por otro lado, soy muy vaga, y saltarse cosas está bien, siempre que no te pillen sin los deberes, xd. Que tal fue tu cumple? Lo pasaste bien en la playa? Encontraste a Draco en bañador? Es algo digno de ver, ejem, yo en mi pueblo no tuve mucha suerte, no paró de llover todo el tiempo, un horror, el calentador de agua no iba y en la tele se veían sólo dos canales… Para mi cumpleaños sólo pido dos cosas: HP7'2 y un ordenador portátil nuevo, el mío esta para el arrastre, jaja Espero que pases una feliz semana chica, yo actualizo la semana que viene fijo (el cap será mejor, lo prometo) Besos

Aivlis Malfoy


	8. En la misma dirección

**En la misma dirección**

-Harmonia Nectere Passus-La varita frente al armario y la más absoluta calma a su alrededor-, Harmonia Nectere Passus-La paciencia se le agotaba con facilidad y apretaba las mandíbulas con la esperanza de hallar mayor concentración-¡Harmonia Nectere Passus!-Sus ojos viajaron del armario a la otra persona que ocupaba la Sala de los Menesteres- ¡Maldita sea! ¡HARMONIA NECTERE PASSUS!

-¡Basta!-Hermione Granger pasó a toda prisa las páginas del pesado libro que sostenía- Es obvio que algo estamos haciendo mal.

Era sábado, tal vez la madrugada ya había caído sobre Hogwarts, pero ni Draco ni Hermione eran conscientes de ello, las horas pasaban todas iguales en aquella sala sin ventanas. Allí hacía calor, demasiado calor para ser diciembre y los dos chicos, en mangas de camisa, sólo eran capaces de pensar en el armario estropeado que no eran capaces de arreglar.

-Sinceramente, Granger-Draco, desesperado, no fue capaz de evitar la ironía en su voz-, ¿Crees de verdad que la respuesta a todo está en un libro? Basta con encontrar el libro adecuado, pero ese no es el libro adecuado.

La chica, encaramada sobre un ajado escritorio, miró a Draco con un brillo ofendido en sus ojos y el rubio sonrió al comprobar tan obviamente el resultado de su provocación.

-No voy a discutir contigo, Malfoy-Masculló la chica, pasando el dedo por una amarillenta y manoseada página-, ya te he dicho que es el único libro en toda la biblioteca que habla sobre Armarios Evanescentes-Lo cerró de un golpe seco y Malfoy extendió sobre el suelo la tela blanca que usaba para cubrir el armario para sentarse limpiamente sobre ella-, pediré un permiso a McGonagall para visitar la sección prohibida, pero por el momento ya no sé que más hacer.

Draco enarcó una ceja, y Hermione misma se sorprendió de los límites que parecía dispuesta a cruzar por un trabajo que no era el suyo.

-Te lo repetiré una última vez, ¿Entendido?-Draco la miró un instante, su alborotado cabello caía sobre sus hombros y le daba aspecto de despeinado león- No tienes que hacer esto, es responsabilidad mía. Creo que la tuya es impedírmelo, no ayudarme.

Hermione no dijo nada, sus manos jugueteaban con una vieja recordadora que había encontrado en uno de los abarrotados estantes y una vaga sonrisa recorrió su cara al recordar a Harry recuperar la de Neville y el rostro iracundo de un pequeño Draco Malfoy cuando el afortunado Potter fue aceptado en el equipo de Quidditch en lugar de ser castigado.

-No voy a marcharme-Repitió por enésima vez la decidida Gryffindor que rugía en su interior para apoyar las causas perdidas-, de sobra lo sabes, Malfoy, llegaremos al fondo de esto y quien tenga que pagar, pagará.

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, le asustaba el tono frío que empleaba la chica, impropio de la Hermione Granger que defendía a capa y espada los más altos valores morales, esa Hermione, se decía, no podía ser la misma que ayudaba a mortífagos y creía en la venganza. La chica de sonrisa perenne y bondadosa mirada se había perdido y Draco Malfoy se sorprendía a sí mismo buscándola en alguna brecha de la dura chica que le devolvía la mirada.

-En ese caso-Su voz cansada apenas decía nada, pero miró con seriedad a la chica antes de encontrar algo que decir-, lo único que no hemos probado es ofrecer una virgen en sacrificio… y sólo veo una en estos momentos.

Lo dijo con intención, ansioso por desencadenar la reacción que no se hizo mucho esperar, fue un débil gesto, no pedía más, pero los labios de ella se cubrieron en una sonrisa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor rojizo que la hizo ser la de antes durante un efímero instante. El rubio también sonrió, ignorando lo que revelaba aquella leve sonrisa que apenas fue capaz de atesorar.

-Eso no es… No digas…-No supo que decir, y Draco rió con ganas en el silencio de la sala, sin prestar atención a la mirada amenazante de la chica- ¡Te lo advierto, Malfoy! No sigas-El siguió riendo el tiempo que le vino en gana y miró a la chica con un amago de sonrisa que no fue capaz de disimular- ¿De verdad Borgin no te dijo cómo arreglarlo?-Masculló con indignación para tratar de volver la atención hacia el armario evanescente.

-Potter te lo ha contado, ¿Verdad?-Masculló el chico, mirando con evidente ira el armario- Ellos me vieron en el Callejón Nockturn, lo sé, yo también los vi-Volvió la cabeza para ver el gesto indefinible de Hermione, ella quiso parecer tranquila, pero sus ojos brillantes la delataban por completo- ¿Remordimientos, Granger?

Harry y Ron, sus únicos amigos durante años, jamás podrían perdonarla si llegaban a descubrirlo, ni ella misma se perdonaría. El objetivo de Draco era todavía oscuro, pero la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba en su brazo, era un mortífago, y lo que allí hacían, lo había ordenado Voldemort en persona.

-Estoy traicionando a mis amigos-Pronunció lo obvio con resignación, pero en ningún momento pretendió darse por vencida.

-Te recuerdo que esto es idea tuya, Sabelotodo-Draco se tumbó en el suelo sobre la tela blanca, cruzó las manos tras la nuca para poder recostar la cabeza con más comodidad y suspiró con pesadez para darse por vencido-. Tus amigos te han traicionado a ti.

La vista de Draco se paseó por el abovedado techo de la Sala, evitaba mirar a Hermione, los dos habían abandonado su ronda de Prefectos para reunirse allí. No era el primero de sus encuentros, el rubio se sorprendía cada vez que ella llegaba para cumplir con su palabra, casi maravillado por la lealtad de la chica para con ella misma y su nombre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Hermione se puso en pie y se acercó al rubio con cautela, y a Draco no le pasó por alto el tono ofendido que empleó dispuesta a defender a sus amigos con ciega fidelidad.

La odiaba del mismo modo, pero en su interior algo le decía que dependía de ella. No era estúpido, pero sabía que jamás repararía el armario él solo, le abrumaban las consecuencias de su éxito, el fin mayor que su pobre consciencia quería evitar.

-No están contigo ahora-Contestó sin más, evitando de nuevo la mirada de ella, demasiado cálida y sincera para su gusto-, y es cuando más los necesitas.

Ella se arrodilló frente a Draco sobre la porción de tela que el rubio dejaba libre, él la miró con despreció mal fingido antes de volver la cabeza contra el armario una vez más,

-No lo saben-Confesó y Draco se incorporó de golpe sin dar crédito a sus palabras-, no se lo he dicho.

No pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar que el afamado Trío de Oro no estaba tan unido como se pretendía hacer creer, aunque Hermione malinterpretó el gesto y fulminó al chico con la mirada, replanteandose la situación por enésima vez. Él ni siquiera le caía bien, sólo la hacía perder el tiempo.

-¡Qué decepción!-Draco dio una palmada para ocultar su estupor con burla y la chica intensificó la furia en su mirada- ¡Por la memoria de Salazar! ¿No sois el inseparable Trío de Oro?

Hermione agachó la cabeza, estaba irritable y las estupideces de Ron la molestaban más de lo acostumbrado, antes los necesitaba para distraer su alma penitente, pero ahora hasta Harry le resultaba molesto, no se sentía con fuerza para soportar sus cabezonerías carentes de sentido o sus constantes indecisiones y la indignaban las burdas trampas que hacía en la clase de pociones, sin muestra alguna de arrepentimiento por ello.

-Al parecer ya no lo somos-Aceptó, calculando que llevaba casi un mes sin dirigirse la palabra con Ron, ofendida por el modo en que paseaba con Lav-Lav y se besuqueaban en el recodo de cualquier pasillo-. ¿Qué más te da a ti, Malfoy?

El rubio sonrió de lado y se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba en realidad.

-Nada-Mintió, pero sus ojos lo dijeron con la calma propia del más sincero de los hombres-, a diferencia que el resto del mundo, Granger, no me interesa lo más mínimo seguir cada minúsculo paso que de "El Elegido"-Hizo el gesto de las comillas en el aire y su voz se cargó de natural desprecio cuando habló-, pero por una vez, este sí es un hito que merece ser portada de "El Profeta".

-¡Eres despreciable!

-Gracias-La normalidad se hubiese impuesto entre ellos de no ser porque los dos reían como si fuesen buenos amigos.

Hermione fue la primera en detenerse al comprender el alcance de su temeridad, reía con Draco como antes reía con Harry. Un sinsentido, otro que añadir a su interminable lista.

La chica carraspeó, pero se vio atrapada en los ojos del Slytherin, ella misma se había dado cuenta de que, desde que lo viera en el Expreso de Hogwarts, sus ojos se habían convertido en imanes para los de ella, los buscaba sin darse cuenta. El color de la tormenta la forzaba a regresar a aquella noche, pero el brillo amortiguado por todo el odio y el desprecio prometía sacarla de allí y Hermione deseaba fundirse con él y descubrir por fin su significado.

Draco inclinó la cabeza y su rostro quedó frente al de Hermione, más cerca de lo que él había pretendido con el mero hecho de moverse. Ella entre sus brazos, temblando junto a su cuerpo por el miedo y la furia incontenida, el aroma de su cabello… todo regresaba a su mente como una ola de fugaz deseo. Se repugnaba a sí mismo por imaginar a la Sangre Sucia de aquel modo, pero su desliz junto a Pansy no fue el último y las imágenes en su cabeza le acosaban durante algunas noches de insomnio como aquella.

Hermione permaneció estática, sentía el aliento de Draco, cálido y frío a la vez, demasiado cerca, erizaba el cabello de su nuca, la hacía estremecer y ella misma sabía que esa no era la reacción que debía esperar, pues el asco no tenía relación alguna con su súbito temblar de piernas.

-Es tarde, Granger-Hermione había cerrado los ojos de forma inconsciente, embargada por una sensación de abandono que desconocía totalmente. Cuando la voz de Draco la forzó a despertar, ella sentía el rubor en sus mejillas y el joven rubio ya no estaba frente a ella, le daba la espalda con la vista fija en el armario-, y ya no vamos a resolver nada aquí, ¿Ocurre algo?

El rubio la miró sobre su hombro, esbozando una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas ladeadas antes de soltar una leve risita de suficiencia al encontrar la mirada confusa de sus ojos.

-Nada-Hermione mintió y Draco lo sabía, pero ambos decidieron ignorarlo para convencerse de que no había sucedido, avergonzados y desconcertados por tan inapropiada muestra de debilidad-, pero, tal vez, deberíamos probarlo una vez más.

-¡Desdichada Morgana!-El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando olvidó que debía mantener la compostura, estaba ojeroso, Hermione se había dado cuenta, cada vez que él aparecía por la puerta de la sala parecía más cansado, lucía más pálido y despeinado, sus llamativos ojos parecían más hundidos en las cuencas… También Draco se consumía sin darse cuanta y Hermione sentía algo próximo a la compasión. ¿Qué aspecto horrible debía ofrecer ella?- ¡No puedo más, Granger! Es inútil, jamás lo lograremos, y él…

La cálida mano de Hermione se posó en su hombro. De mal en peor, Draco guardó súbito silencio, y la chica le dio un suave apretón en el hombro, el rubio alzó la vista y la miró todo lo indiferente que fue capaz: sonreía, Hermione sonreía y el joven aceptó el apretón al tiempo que componía una mueca lastimera, más un lamento contra sí mismo que contra la situación que le asfixiaba y se preguntó, por primera vez, dónde estaba el Draco Malfoy que aborrecía todo contacto con la Sangre Sucia.

-Tranquilo-Musitó la chica, que no había podido ignorar el tono lúgubre y desesperado en la voz del rubio-, no te hará nada. Es muy tarde, Draco, vete a la cama-Lo sostuvo por los hombros un instante, como si así pretendiese reconfortarlo. Draco se preguntó si no sería ese el momento oportuno, el que había estado esperando, para ceder al ramalazo de bondad que ansiaba salir de su interior.

-Perdóname, Granger-Lo dijo sin pensar, ambos se miraron sin comprender y las manos de Hermione temblaron sobre los hombros del rubio-. No quería llegar a esto, nunca quise hacerte daño… a nadie, pero juró matarme. A mi madre y era mi deber, siempre supe que era mi deber unirme a él… Lo siento.

Hermione jamás imaginó que vería a Malfoy pedir perdón por algo, menos a una sangre sucia como ella, el mismo pensamiento parecía atravesar la mente del rubio y Draco capituló cuando agachó la mirada y apretó los puños.

A pesar de la rabia, la furia incontenida que sentía por rebajarse a su nivel, Draco todavía quería abrazarla, todavía quería consolarla como ella hacía con sus estúpidos amigos. Quería estar seguro de que podría contar con ella como contaba Potter, ella siempre detrás, siempre con él, lo ayudaba, lo sacaba de todos los líos en que se metía y no pedía algo a cambio. Draco, sólo entre sus iguales, quería lo mismo para él.

-Malfoy, no es necesario que…-El orgullo de Draco daba coletazos en su interior y el rubio chascó la lengua y dio dos pasos atrás, alejándose del consuelo de la chica.

-Ya lo sé, en absoluto necesario-Se apresuró a recoger la túnica de su uniforme y colgársela del brazo con un gesto lánguido y pomposo que Hermione siguió con curioso embelese-, pero tenlo presente por si acaso, Granger-Sonrió de medio lado y su mano rozó premeditadamente la mejilla de la castaña. Era cálida, Draco sonrió, pero apenas fue un gesto fugar del que ella fue consciente-. Que conste, no somos amigos.

Afirmó, antes de perderse de vista a través de la misteriosa puerta de la Sala de Menesteres. Hermione, miraba todavía el lugar por el que Draco había desaparecido, sus ojos marrones parpadeaban con sorpresa, el rubio la desconcertaba, podían reír juntos, consolarse mutuamente, podían fingir que nada pasaba entre ellos, podían colaborar, admitir que ambos miraban en la misma dirección… Podían olvidar lo que les separaba, dejarlo de lado con somera facilidad, pero al final, después de todo, no era más que una ilusión y el peso de la verdad, el odio, el desprecio… todo se imponía otra vez entre ambos, retrocedían el torpe paso que habían dado y todo volvía a empezar.

Hermione, cansada, se encaramó de nuevo al pupitre, no podría dormir, Malfoy tampoco lo haría, los dos enloquecerían por sueño si aquello duraba, pero a ella no le importaba, tomó el libro entre sus manos otra vez y releyó aquel larguísimo capítulo, sobre armarios evanescentes para regalar unas tortuosas horas de vigilia a su agotado cerebro, sólo preocupada porque Draco conciliase el sueño que ambos merecían.

-0-

Narcisa miró el desorden a su alrededor, cómodamente sentada en el butacón negro que Lucius siempre había ocupado, sostenía un libro entre sus manos, un antiguo volumen que debía pesar una tonelada. Guardó silencio, dejando vagar su vista por la biblioteca de la mansión y agudizó el oído por si los golpes regresaban, pero el silencio parecía inquebrantable.

Volvió a las palabras, el negro sobre blanco. Shakespeare, bellas palabras cuya esencia le resultaba difícil de asimilar. Unos metros más allí, en el suelo, a los pies de una enorme caja de cartón descansaba Poe, sobre Descartes, a unos centímetros de las obras de Carroll y un tal Cervantes… Partituras de Mozart, desordenadas y amarillentas, cubrían una considerable parte de la alfombra que cubría el suelo de caoba, acompañadas de vinilos de los Beatles que Narcisa no sabía cómo reproducir.

Todo aquello lo había rescatado Narcisa de la antigua mansión Black y lo había escondido en una de las muchas habitaciones que los Malfoy no empleaban, hasta olvidarse por completo de que la caja alguna vez existió. Había sido de Andrómeda, la menor de sus hermanas, que siempre había sentido curiosidad por todo aquello de origen muggle, incluidos, por desgracia, los hombres.

Narcisa jamás lo había tocado antes, no se había atrevido, la sombra de Lucius era demasiado larga, prácticamente omnipresente y si la descubría matando su malsana curiosidad las consecuencias pesarían sobre ella. Pero él estaba ahora en Azkaban y ella se había forzado a recordar aquellas obras consideradas por muchos joyas de la cultura muggle. Entre ellas rebuscaba, absorta, algo que las volviese aborrecibles y justificase el odio inculcado, y se perdía por temor a descubrir lo mismo que había encontrado Andrómeda.

Resopló, cuando creía que lo había imaginado, los golpes regresaron con más fuerza contra la puerta principal y ella misma recorrió el pasillo sin soltar el pesado volumen de El Bardo, apretado con fuerza contra su pecho. Avanzaba con reticencia, temerosa de encontrar a quien la requería con tanta insistencia, sin poder evitar que sus temores aumentasen junto cada paso que daba.

Alberius Blackburn había tenido razón, la horrorizaba ser repudiada, apenas era ella adulta cuando Andrómeda se fue de casa, la vio humillada frente a los suyos, increpada con saña por Bellatrix, su propia hermana, borrada del árbol genealógico como si jamás hubiese estado allí. Para Narcisa, Andrómeda se había convertido en una mera ilusión y se prometió, cuando vio la quemadura de un _"Flagrate"_ sobre su nombre en el tapiz de los Black, que ella nunca pasaría por lo mismo.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado con el paso acelerado de los años y ahora se debatía en el borde del abismo. Narcisa alzó su varita con decisión, la vistosa puerta chirrió en sus goznes cuando ella la abrió al fin, el pobre Sol de invierno iluminaba con timidez el jardín que se extendía más allá de la Mansión, bajo el porche, frente a ella, un grupo de hombres admiraba los altos y bien cuidados setos que aislaban a los Malfoy del resto del mundo.

-Tiene que dejarnos pasar, señora Malfoy-Ella apretó todavía más el libro contra su pecho. Allí estaba él, Alberius Blackburn, al frente de un destacamento de aurores, sonreía con aparente afabilidad y mostraba un pergamino enrollado, lacrado con sello morado.

Se miraron largamente hasta que Narcisa bajó la varita con la mirada cargada de recelo.

-No-Su cuerpo se impuso entre los hombres y el interior de la casa, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, mil conjeturas recorrieron su mente de una misma vez. Blacburn la había traicionado, ella había caído en su trampa, el ministerio encontraría al señor Granger en su sótano y ella se reuniría con Lucius en Azkaban-, ¿A qué han venido?

-No se asuste, Narcisa-Blackburn le tendió el pergamino, ampliando cortésmente su sonrisa, sus ojos, de ese azul profundo, brillaron con complicidad y Narcisa apenas se sintió reconfortada cuando él mismo la apartó de la puerta para permitir el paso de sus hombres-, sólo queremos echar un vistazo, ¿Comprende?

Ella asintió vagamente, y se dejó conducir por el auror a través de su propia casa. Blackburn se detuvo en mitad del vestíbulo sin apartar la vista de Narcisa Malfoy, sus atentos ojos se detuvieron un instante sobre el libro que ella todavía sostenía con fuerza, sus nudillos blancos por la presión destacaban en torno a la oscura portada en la que el título se mostraba en letras doradas: "Hamlet".

-McKinnon, Marpple y Gibbons, ocupaos del ala este; vosotros-Ordenó, señalando con la mano a otro grupo de tres hombres-, id por el ala oeste. Yo acompañaré a la señora al sótano.

Todos se apresuraron a obedecer, Narcisa se horrorizó al ver su frío hogar invadido por un grupo de extraños ansiosos por hurgar entre sus trapos sucios, convencidos de encontrar secretos que ya no estaban allí, la magia negra había abandonado la Mansión junto a Lucius, ella misma se había ocupado de limpiarla cuando él fue detenido, pero Bellatrix llevaba allí a sus prisioneros y el señor Granger seguía inconsciente en su mohoso sótano convertido en prisión.

Ella y Blackburn se quedaron solos y Narcisa no contuvo la furia por más tiempo, aventó el maldito pergamino, firmado por el ministro de magia, contra el auror y sus ojos, gris contra azul, se enfrentaron durante un largo momento en que ella descubrió el ansia irrefrenable de matarlo.

-¿A qué ha venido?-Inquirió, afanándose por recuperar su varita-Usted ya sabe lo que va a encontrar, cójalo y lárguese, no juegue a ser el héroe, su querido ministro lo premiará igualmente.

-¿Lee Hamlet?-Blackburn ignoró el dolido tono con que hablaba Narcisa y su ofendida pregunta, recorrió el pasillo con descarada soltura, haciendo resonar sus pasos en mitad de la quietud, y la sorpresa se reflejó en sus palabras- ¿No trata sobre la traición?

-Sobre la venganza-Corrigió la rubia mujer, cargando de desprecio sus palabras, Blackburn le daba la espalda y la varita tembló en su mano cuando comprendió sus escasas posibilidades.

-La venganza es inútil-El auror se había detenido y sonrió de medio lado, mientras un ramalazo de conocida ansiedad recorría su espalda, sus reflejos podían ser dignos de admirar-. En especial, si no hay nada por lo que vengarse.

El libro que Narcisa había leído resbaló de sus manos y golpeó el suelo con estrépito, ella se había convencido de que Blackburn no podía percibir el temblor furioso que sacudía en silencio su cuerpo.

_-¡Expulso!_

_-¡Impedimenta!_

El hombre tuvo tiempo de desaparecer en el recodo antes de que otro rayo rozase su oreja y se estrellase contra la pared, él rió, y escuchó con atención el gruñido disgustado de Narcisa.

-No haga eso, Narcisa-Advirtió, había recostado la espalda contra la pared, escondido tras la esquina, y contó tres antes de asomar la cabeza y exponerse a la ira de ella- _¡Fumos!_

De la varita del auror, veinticinco centímetros de roble y núcleo de pluma de Fénix, se desprendió un humo negro que se impuso entre ambos para cubrir su retirada, y Narcisa se vio obligada a disparar a ciegas antes de atreverse a disipar la niebla.

Albuerius se contuvo de desarmar a Narcisa para terminar con la pelea, sus piernas se movieron rápidas por el pasillo, los ataques de la mujer, cargados de furia, pasaban cerca, pero erraban su objetivo y el auror aceleró el paso al advertir la puerta del sótano al fondo del corredor.

_-¡Reducto!_-No se detuvo cuando apuntó su varita contra un jarrón de porcelana fina que descansaba sobre un pomposo pedestal y que se hizo añicos sin dificultad alguna.

-Eso era de mi abuela, Blackburn-Bramó Narcisa, que, aunque recelosa, había comprendido lo que intentaba el auror_-¡Locomotor Mortis!_

Acertó al fin y las piernas de Blackburn, rígidas, se unieron repentinamente, el hombre cayó al suelo como un pesado saco de patatas, sin ser capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

-¿Dónde pretendía ir?-Alberius la miró con atención cuando la mujer apareció entre la bruma negra, sus ojos azules se deslizaron por la figura de Narcisa, ella reía, incómoda bajo su mirada, al verle tendido en el suelo, la varita se había resbalado de entre sus manos al caer y ella alzaba la suya contra el hombre.

-Creo que ya es suficiente-Musitó el auror, buscando su varita que reposaba a pocos metros de allí-. Ha sido divertido.

Se sonrieron y la mujer, recelosa todavía, le ofreció una mano al para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

-Admiro su concepto de diversión-Repuso ella, adelantándose hacia el sótano-, a mi no me parece divertido que sus hombres rebusquen entre mis intimidades para no encontrar nada. Pierden el tiempo y lo sabe, Blackburn, nosotros también perdemos el tiempo.

-El ministro mismo ha dado la orden de registro-Narcisa se había detenido frente a una puerta de inocua apariencia, idénticas a las que se extendían a lo largo del pasillo. Él se agachó para recoger su varita, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarla con cautela, la señora Malfoy se llevó las manos al cuello y mostró una pequeña llave que pendía de una larga cadena que ocultaba bajo la túnica- y usted opuso resistencia hasta el último instante, entramos a la fuerza, y encontramos al señor Granger por casualidad, ¿No es eso lo que ha pasado?

La serena sonrisa de Blackburn había vuelto a sus labios y Narcisa giró la llave en el paño mientras invitaba al hombre a pasar primero.

-Por supuesto-Aseguró, temerosa al pensar que los mortífagos no lo creerían con tanta facilidad como los lectores de "El Profeta"- _¡Lumos!_

Ambos se adentraron en la oscuridad y la mano libre de Narcisa aferró el brazo del auror para evitar caer por las empinadas escaleras hasta llegar a otra puerta metálica que ella abrió con la misma llave.

La más absoluta oscuridad se extendía más allá de la varita de Narcisa, Blackburn trastabilló con un pesado objeto que no fue capaz de ver y él mismo iluminó su varita mientras avanzaba más allá de la puerta de hierro.

-Señor, Black…-La mujer calló a un gesto del auror, sus profundos ojos relucían al reflejar la luz de la varita, su mirada se acostumbraba lentamente a la asfixiante penumbra y una masa más oscura, apenas distinguible empezó a formarse ante sus ojos-Se-señor Blackburn, retroceda, ¡No se mueva, Alberius!

Un frío recorrió su espalda, Narcisa se había detenido en la puerta, cuando la miró su aterrada expresión parecía al borde del colapso y Alberius siguió su mirada hasta encontrar el techo del frío sótano. Un lejano lamento resonó en su cabeza y el hombre se tambaleó cuando trató de retroceder con dificultad.

_-¡Expect…!_

-¡No!-Detuvo a Narcisa antes de que ella pudiese convocar su patronus y ahuyentar a los Dementores. Los guardianes de Azkaban de verdad se habían unido al Señor Tenebroso- Utilizarán el _"Prior Incantatem"_ con su varita y no les costará atar cabos para comprobar que me ayudó.

La respiración de los Dementores, ansiosas como el latir de un corazón moribundo eran lo único que en realidad podía oírse, pero Blackburn se sintió abrumado por un centenar de alaridos combinados en su mente todos a la vez. Alzó su varita, todavía iluminada, por encima de su cabeza, buscando en lo más recóndito algo que pudiese generar un patronus decente.

-Her… Hermi-Hermione-Apenas fue un susurró lo que el hombre escuchó y la silueta oscura que yacía al fondo de la estancia se removió con pesadez.

Narcisa, cuyo primer instinto fue huir, se adentró en la helada estancia y aferró la mano de Alberius, tirando de ella para poder arrastrar al auror con ella fuera de la estancia. Él, con los ojos cerrados, todavía rebuscaba en su mente un maldito recuerdo feliz, hasta que la cálida mano de Narcisa le forzó a abrir los ojos.

_-¡Expecto Patronum!_

Una luz plateada iluminó la estancia cuando el resplandeciente halcón batió sus alas contra los Dementores y Blackburn vio al fin la decrepita figura del señor Granger, pobremente recostada contra la pared de su celda, los ojos marrones hundidos en sus cuencas y sus costillas perfectamente visibles más allá de su torpe respiración.

-¡Suba arriba, Narcisa!-Ordenó el auror mientras comprobaba el débil pulso del prisionero- Llame a McKinnon.

Ella dudó, pero la imperiosa mirada del hombre la forzó a apresurarse por las dificultosas escaleras, justo en el instante en que volvió la espalda, Blackburn alzó su varita contra ella.

_-¡Desmaius!-_Musitó, Narcisa sólo fue capaz de denotar la sorpresa en su rostro antes de desplomarse de pronto cuando no había dado un solo paso, Blackburn la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo y la cargó al hombro antes de volverse de nuevo para ver al señor Granger- Voy a sacarle de aquí, pero no se mueva-Advirtió, antes de apuntarle con la varita- _¡Mobilicorpus!_

Resollando fue capaz de cargar a la mujer y levitar al hombre hasta el luminoso pasillo donde McKinnon ya esperaba, le explicó, a grandes rasgos, lo sucedido, y le ordenó la retirada al resto de sus hombres, antes de entregarles en custodia al inconsciente Granger.

-Vayan a San Mungo-Aconsejó, cuando el último de sus hombres desapareció por el recodo.

Blackburn deposito a Narcisa gentilmente en el suelo, la observó largamente antes de componer una extraña sonrisa. El rostro de Narcisa rebosaba serenidad y el auror deslizó la mano por la fría y pálida mejilla en una caricia inconsciente que lo llenó de inquietud.

-Lo siento-Susurró, antes de forzarse a terminar la farsa que había empezado

Sus analíticos ojos recorrieron el pasillo para elaborar una escena creíble. Su extraño duelo con la mujer había dejado convincentes rastros de pelea y, como si la hubiese desarmado durante la batalla, Blackburn depositó la varita de Narcisa a unos metros de su inerte mano. Arrancó de un tirón seco la cadena que pendía del cuello de la mujer y lanzó la llavecita que abría el sótano, más allá de la negrura de las escaleras.

En algún lugar de la mansión, un reloj marcó la hora y Blackburn se apresuró a salir de allí, después de recoger el ejemplar de Hamlet que Narcisa había estado leyendo. Los mortífagos no tardarían en llegar y encontrarían a la mujer inconsciente, con suerte, las pruebas bastarían para considerarla inocente y mantener su tapadera.

Cerró la puerta principal tras de sí, sus ojos escrutaron con atención la inmensa Mansión de los Malfoy, algo desconocido se había apoderado de Blackburn y el auror alzó su varita contra la puerta con un suave sacudir de su mano.

_-¡Bombarda!_-El estruendo resonó en la distancia y Alberius Blackburn sonrió satisfecho antes de desaparecerse de vuelta al ministerio, no podía retrasar eternamente la reprimenda que Scrimgeour le tenía preparada y que en realidad merecía.

**Holaaaaa!**

**He vuelto, os traigo un cap largo para compensar, espero me perdonéis, pero la vida del estudiantes es más dura de lo que puede parecer.**

**Bueno, por un lado, Draco ha dado un gran paso y después ha retrocedido, así que las cosas mejoran, más o menos, menos mal que Hermione es más buena que el pan y ella lo perdona, lo intenta entender y lo ayuda… como ayudaría a Harry, claro que sí.**

**Por el otro lado a nuestro Alberius se le ha visto el plumero, o no? Me habéis pillado, no lo pude resistir.**

**Bien, prometo más acción en el siguiente cap: cena de navidad de Slughorn, Luna Lovegood, McLaggen, que más se puede pedir? Un Dramione?**

**Bueno, besos y hasta muy pronto (lo prometo)**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

**PD: Esto va por la derrota de España en el festival de Eurovisión!**

Respuesta al comentario de **Jazhy Malfoy:**

Holaaa Jazhy! Los exámenes bien, jajaja Menos mates, pero no es nada que no se pueda recuperar, entre otras cosas culpable de mi retraso, lo siento mucho… Bueno, veamos: ya ves que las cosas siguen igual, ya no intentan matarse y eso es un GRAN paso, a partir de aquí… muajajajaja Estoy de acuerdo contigo con eso de la amistad que acaba en amor y nace del odio, es una mezcla peligrosa, no crees? Me alegra que Alberius haya despertado tu curiosidad, lo hará más después de este cap? No dudes que ayudará a Draco, lo ha prometido, y es un hombre de palabra y Narcisa haría cualquier cosa por su hijo, no es una traidora ni nada por el estilo… Te confundí? Le busqué un nombre muy propio de Rowling, XD Pasando a otros asuntos: la gente se acuerda de mi cumple por el Facebook, así que… y la verdad, hubiese cambiado mis vacaciones por las tuyas, tampoco rastro de Draco en los pueblos motañosos, seguiremos buscando! Jajajajaja De nuevo, espero que me disculpes por la tardanza, diría que no se repetirá, pero no lo prometo, lo intentaré, espero seguir viéndote, gracias por seguirme a mí… Y desde luego que me conformo con saber que HP estará estrenada… que puede ser mejor.

Besos

Aivlis Malfoy


	9. El chico de los ojos grises

**El chico de los ojos grises**

La gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore se apartó dócilmente y dejó pasar a la joven sin que ésta llegase a pronunciar la contraseña. Hermione parecía reticente, la sensación de que nada bueno la esperaba arriba sacudió su cuerpo con molestia, y sus lentos pasos se aventuraron mecánicamente a través de las empinadas escaleras de caracol.

Apenas unos golpecitos débiles contra la puerta, producidos por su temblorosa mano, sirvieron para denotar su presencia. Esperó permiso para entrar mientras trataba de serenar el ritmo acelerado de su respiración, el corazón le latía desbocado debido a la carrera y el terror, todavía la severa voz de McGonagall se colaba en sus oídos.

-Señorita Granger-Habló, y el gélido tono de su voz forzó a la joven a alzar la vista de su pergamino-, el profesor Dumbledore quiere verla en su despacho, inmediatamente.

No le gustó como lo dijo, interrumpiendo su propia diatriba sobre la Transformación humana como si de pronto algo mucho más importante hubiese acontecido frente a sus ojos, aunque ni siquiera la miró, sus ojos, tras las gafas cuadradas, seguían fijos en la nota que se había colado por la puerta en forma de avioncito de papel.

Hermione no era consciente de haber hecho nada terriblemente malo, no había roto ninguna norma, no se había propasado con su placa de prefecta, sus notas seguían a la cabeza de su curso… para el mundo, ella era todavía la alumna modelo, tal vez por eso la miraban como si, de repente, le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

Esa sensación de evidente peligro la invadió por primera vez cuando se encaminaba fuera de la clase, la última antes de las ansiadas vacaciones de Navidad, y sintió una intensa mirada clavada en su nuca, no se paró, no volvió la vista, pero supo sin verlo de quien se trataba, de seguro, Draco Malfoy, sentía el mismo recelo que recorría su cuerpo en ese instante.

Todavía lo meditaba, de pie frente a la puerta, la idea de haber sido descubierta la hacía estremecer, trataba de prepararse para la decepcionada mirada de Dumbledore, uno de los pocos que guardaba su secreto. Otro al que había traicionado.

-Adelante-Una voz se dejó escuchar al fin y ella, sacando a flote su valor perdido, el innato a todo Gryffindor, giró el picaporte hasta que la puerta cedió frente a ella y pudo entrar en la estancia con la vista gacha.

-¿Quería verme, profesor Dumble…?-No acabó la frase, el anciano director no estaba allí, otro hombre, ufano, se sentaba en la butaca preferida de Albus Dumbledore.

-Siéntese, señorita Granger-La miró con intensidad, tanta, que Hermione se vio reflejada en sus ojos negros y un parco gesto de la mano le bastó para obedecer y quedar frente a él, con tan sólo el escritorio de por medio.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Dumbledore?-Inquirió, nerviosa de repente- Quería verme.

El hombre apenas se inmuto, sus ojos, raudos, se clavaron en la ventana y se deslizaron perezosamente por todo el despacho, parecían analizar cada detalle que los envolvía.

-No tiene nada que temer, señorita Granger-Contestó al fin denotando la seriedad en sus palabras, aunque su voz profunda, voluntariamente monocorde, pretendía decir todo lo contrario, tan grave e intrigante, logró erizar el cabello de la castaña, que se encogió en la silla al tiempo que un sudor frío empezaba a caer por su frente-, sin embargo, lamento informarla de que el profesor Dumbledore no se encuentra aquí, fui yo quien la hizo llamar, pues en el Ministerio hemos sido informados de su caso: un asunto delicado que debe ser tratado cuanto antes.

-No entiendo…-Trató de contestar, aunque un nuevo gesto de la mano la hizo desistir.

-¿Potter estaba allí?-Inquirió sin rodeos, recostado contra la butaca, sus manos juntas sobre la mesa, la miraba con el descaro de quien se sabía con el control- Aquella noche en Londres, ¿Harry Potter estaba con usted?

Cuando Hermione comprendió al fin a que se estaba refiriendo el hombre, un frío escalofrío recorrió su espalda, nerviosa, se irguió en la silla: a la defensiva.

-Con todos los respetos, señor Ministro, ¿Para eso ha venido? Creo que pierde el tiempo, les conté a sus hombres todo lo que sabía…

Una efímera sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Rufus Scrimgeour, el ministro se inclinó sobre la mesa, adoptando una extraña actitud confidencial que quedó palpable en sus ojos.

-Lo sé, y su información nos fue muy útil, pero ahora, lamento informarla, nueva información contradice su historia-Hermione se tensó en su asiento, justo el gesto que él había esperado-, así que, responda. ¿Él estaba allí?

Con la vista clavada en la ventana se limitó a negar con un vehemente gesto de la cabeza, la nieve cubría ya los terrenos de la escuela, ramilletes de muérdago colgaban de los lugares más insospechados, como anunciantes de las anheladas vacaciones, los fantasmas de la escuela tarareaban alegres villancicos. La alegría se había apoderado del castillo, pero Hermione Granger no se percató hasta que, a través del ventanuco, adivinó la figura de Hagrid cargado con uno de los enormes abetos que colocaba todos los años en el Gran Comedor… No apartó la vista, abrumada al sentir crecer el vacío en su interior.

-¿Y los mortífagos?-Scrimgeour insistía, parecía disfrutar de forzarla a recordar- Vamos, señorita Granger, ¿Qué me dice de los mortífagos?

-Sólo Bellatrix Lestrenge iba con el rostro descubierto-Sus ojos marrones, en exceso abiertos, encontraron de nuevo los del auror, sólo para volver a la realidad forzosamente. Espoleado por esa última pregunta, como si leyese sus intenciones, su corazón empezó a latir desaforado-. Lo siento, pero de verdad que no entiendo por qué tengo que repetir todo esto… Hablé con un auror, él me hizo las mismas preguntas, ¿Qué pasa? No es natural que el Ministro de Magia se implique en una investigación rutinaria, ¿Verdad?

Scrimgeour arrugó la nariz como si en su presencia se hubiese pronunciado la más grave de las ofensas y sus ojos llamearon con mal disimulada impaciencia, hasta Hermione creyó escuchar un suspiro cuando el hombre se levantó para encarar la ventana, fuera de la Torre, había empezado a nevar.

-Ninguno de los crímenes de Lord Voldemort es rutinario-La seguridad desbordaba en sus palabras, tan convincentes, que Hermione no se sorprendió cuando el ministro pronunció con calma el nombre del Señor Tenebroso-. Se lo difícil que es para usted, señorita Granger, pero si me atiende hoy, no volveré a molestarla-La miró entonces, su alta figura se recortaba contra la claridad que desprendía el tibio Sol-. ¿No quiere vengar a sus padres? Sea sincera conmigo y le prometo que los responsables serán justamente condenados.

Las dos últimas palabras las remarcó con intención, pensaba en algo más ejemplar que una celda en Azkaban y quiso que ella lo supiese. Él, obtuso, había llegado allí para acorralar a la joven en su propio callejón sin salida, pretendía saber cosas de las que no tenía constancia, preparado para el mínimo paso en falso, y allí, atento a la expresión de su cara, la leía como si fuese un libro abierto.

-Sólo pregunte-Masculló, ofuscada por la impresión de que el aire era más denso allí dentro.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en Draco-tercamente instalado en sus constantes pensamientos-, consciente de que a él se encaminaba la próxima pregunta, se preguntó, invadida por un miedo atroz, que sería de él si llegaban a encontrarlo, cuál sería para él la "justa condena".

-El mortífago que convocó la Marca Tenebrosa, él de los ojos grises, ¿Qué me pude decir de él?-Rufus dio dos bruscos pasos al frente, sólo para ver su expresión más de cerca, denotando con cuidado el momento crucial- Creemos que aquella era su iniciación. Voldemort sigue reclutando gente, se nutre de la juventud para engrosas sus filas, son influenciables, sobre todo, los hijos de sus mortífagos…

-¿In-insinúa que lo conozco?-Tragó saliva al escuchar su propia voz demasiado chillona.

-Es muy probable-De nuevo el ministro se escudó tras el tono monocorde y diplomático-, quizá sea un estudiante y se encuentre ahora en este mismo castillo.

Cuando Scrimgeour volvió a sentarse frente a la joven, en la butaca orejera de Albus Dumbledore, la sorpresa ya había desaparecido de los ojos de Hermione, aunque un evidente temblor espasmódico todavía sacudía sus piernas, el Ministro de Magia, benévolo, prefirió achacarlo a la impresión de saber que el mismo mortífago que había estado cerca de matarla, podía pasearse con total tranquilidad frente a ella, sin siquiera temor de ser descubierto.

-Eso… eso no es posible, señor-Musitó y rogó a los dioses por qué él la creyera-, Dumbledore no permitiría que un mortífago entrase a Hogwarts.

-Tiene usted demasiada confianza en Albus Dumbledore-Aseveró el ministro con evidente resentimiento-, pero no es omnipotente, está sólo, él mismo le ha dado la espalda al Ministerio cuando su única baza es colaborar.

El cambio de tema sosegó a la leona, ella, se levantó de la silla, con la intención de abarcar todo el despacho con un solo gesto.

-No subestime a Dumbledore, no está sólo, Hogwarts siempre estará de su lado… Mientras él la dirija, está escuela será un lugar seguro, ningún mortífago podrá entrar.

Scrimgeour, de nuevo, se limitó a sonreír vagamente, sus manos, de largos dedos, trazaron un abstracto dibujo en el aire, de súbito, parecía muy divertido.

-Ya es tarde para eso, Severus Snape imparte clases en esta escuela, sólo por mencionar un…

-El profesor Snape ha pagado sus crímenes-De pronto se sintió indignada, como si el mero hecho de faltar al criterio del director fuese faltar al suyo propio-, ya no es uno de ellos, si Dumbledore confía en él…

-Siento decepcionarla-Scrimgeour la interrumpió secamente, la frialdad se había apoderado del tono intenso de su voz-, pero una vez la marca arde en tu brazo, es para siempre.

El auror se había puesto en pie y avanzaba hacia la castaña a grandes zancadas. Ella solo negaba con la cabeza, plantada en mitad de la estancia, contradecía en silencio lo irrevocable de la situación, y, de nuevo, pensaba en él, el chico de los ojos grises, al que concedía una oportunidad que, tal vez, no merecía, y, de pronto, los sentimientos se volvían confusos en su interior.

La sentencia del ministro iba cargada de verdad, quería recordar sinceridad igual en la parca disculpa de Draco, algo autentico más allá de la intensidad de sus ojos, apagados y tristes, la hacían estremecer, y cuando, sin pretenderlo, se perdía en ellos, algo más aterrador que el propio miedo recorría su espina dorsal, aunque prefería volverse loca a admitir el cambio.

-Es de suma importancia que haga un esfuerzo por recordar e identificar al mortífago que acompañaba a Lestrenge aquella noche, debemos detenerle antes de que él la encuentre a usted-Ella asintió presurosa, pero Scrimgeour no esperaba respuesta, se había vuelto hacía la chimenea y rebuscaba en la repisa el cuenco lleno de polvos Flu, al ver su liberación cercana, Hermione sólo pudo suspirar con alivio-. Ahora acompáñeme, señorita Granger, hay algo que debo mostrarle. Después prometo dejarla en paz.

Lo último lo había añadido para adelantarse a las evidentes quejas que pugnaban por escapar de los labios de Hermione, aunque ella todavía lo miraba con recelo mientras el ministro tomaba el cuenco que encontró junto a una caja rebosante de Grageas de Limón.

-No creo que el profesor Dumbledore me permita salir de la escuela sin una autorización.

-El profesor Dumbledore está perfectamente informado de esto, no se preocupe, el Ministerio siempre es el primero en seguir la ley, ahora, por favor…-Con un caballeroso gesto de la mano, instó a Hermione a ocupar la chimenea de piedra que calentaba el despacho.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó, todavía sin moverse del lugar.

Scrimgeour le tendió la mano, vencido al fin por la impaciencia, sostenía el polvo oscuro en su puño cerrado, mientras la chica ocupaba un lugar junto a él, lo meneaba ágilmente, sopesándolo.

-A San Mungo, hay alguien que quiere verla-Y sin más, pasando el brazo por la cintura de la joven, dejó caer el polvo sobre el suelo del hogar, su voz, grave y poderosa, repitió con fuerza el destino antes de que ambas figuras desapareciesen, consumidas por llamas verdes.

-0-

El hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas no aceptaba pacientes muggles, aunque Hugh Weasley, un pobre dentista, se había convertido en la única excepción.

El hombre había sido confinado en un oscura habitación de la primera planta, acostumbrado a la asfixiante oscuridad de aquel sótano, cualquier luz remota le cegaba de inmediato, y allí tumbado, sólo y en silencio, le asaltaba la sensación de no haber cambiado nada en realidad.

-Señor Granger-Una mujer, alta y robusta, de extraño aspecto y ridículo nombre lo visitaba de vez en cuando, prendía la luz de la mesita con un movimiento de su varita-, es la hora de su poción.

Lo examinaba con cuidado: la reacción de sus pupilas ante la luz, el temblor constante que sacudía su cuerpo, el pulso, la tensión… Lo comprobaba todo y dictaba los resultados en voz alta mientras una extraña pluma, que flotaba en el aire, anotaba los resultados en un voluminoso dosier que la mujer portaba consigo.

Él no oponía resistencia, cumplía con apatía cualquier petición que la bruja hacía, ni siquiera se sorprendía cuando la mujer iluminaba la punta de la varita y la paseaba frente a su rostro, de un lado a otro, cegándole por completo. Después, le tendía un frasco lleno de un líquido violeta que tenía que beber de un trago y que supuestamente le devolvería las energías, aunque él sólo sentía un asqueroso sabor amargo y un frío todavía mayor.

Si lo bebía rápido, y la mujer se aseguraba de que no quedaba una gota de poción, ella se marchaba enseguida, ponía una manta más sobre su cama, dejaba en su mesita de noche una gran porción de chocolate y salía por la puerta para sumirlo de nuevo en la absoluta oscuridad.

Hugh Granger se removía en la cama en busca de calor, pero por más mantas que le cubriesen, sentía que el frío no le abandonaría jamás. Sentía dolor, pero, de alguna manera, estaba seguro de que era el alma lo que le dolía.

Y pasaban las horas, más pesadillas se agolpaban en su mente, como si hubiese sido condenado a repetir la misma escena una y otra vez, destinado a verla morir hasta reunirse con ella. Aunque ahora, al menos, el terror se limitaba a las escasas horas de sueño, y él procuraba pasar largas horas despierto, con la mente en blanco, y tiritando de frío. Era una eterna duermevela.

Echo un ovillo, enterró la cabeza entre los hombros, cubierto por completo bajo las mantas, el deseo de alejarse aun más del mundo parecía una necesidad y su respiración se volvía superficial, débil, apenas existía.

-¿Señor Granger?-Una voz, amortiguada bajo varias capas de lana, se coló de improvisto en su inofensiva burbuja.

Por un instante pensó que la horrible mujer habría vuelto y que tendría que probar asquerosos ungüentos que no daban resultado, pero la voz resultó ser masculina y Hugh Granger asomó con recelo la cabeza por debajo de las sábanas.

Un hombre lo miraba entre la oscuridad, él, al contrario que la sanadora, había tenido la deferencia de no encender la luz.

-¿Estaba dormido?-Preguntó el hombro con tono preocupado- Discúlpeme, pero llamé a la puerta varias veces y no respondió, ¿Sabe quién soy yo?

Granger podía distinguir unos ojos azules a pocos centímetros de la cama, todo seguía demasiado reciente y su voz ya le era familiar, aquel hombre, quién quiera que fuese, le había sacado de su horrible encierro, tal vez, pensó, venía para hacer lo mismo de nuevo.

Aun y la repentina esperanza que despertó en su interior, Hugh no respondió.

-Me llamo Alberius-Informó la voz, y el paciente escuchó con claridad como su visita palpaba nerviosamente sobre la pequeña mesita de noche-, trabajo para el Ministerio de Magia, lo entiende, ¿Verdad?

¿El Ministerio de Magia? Si Hermione había mencionado algo así, él no podía recordarlo, frunció el ceño como respuesta, había procurado siempre distanciarse de la magia sin alejarse de su hija, las invocaciones secretas siempre le había producido desconfianza, ahora, sabía que no estaba equivocado.

-No se preocupe-Siguió Alberius, que había interpretado el gesto del hombre como una negación-, se lo explicaré todo cuando se sienta mejor, ahora, si no le importa, el Ministro quiere hablar con usted.

De nuevo, él no contestó, aunque la idea de hablar con alguien, por muy ministro que fuese, le desagradaba sobremanera, no se resistió cuando el visitante se inclinó hacia delante para examinarle con atención.

-Le ayudaré a incorporarse-Se ofreció y Alberius acomodó la almohada tras su espalda y le ayudó a recostarse en ella, después, con gesto cortés, le ofreció el trozo de chocolate que la sanadora había dejado sobre la mesa-. Cómaselo, le hará bien. El chocolate posee miles de usos que los muggles ni imaginan.

Como hipnotizado, se limitó a mirar la pastilla marrón que sostenían frente a sus ojos llenos de renovada desconfianza, Granger sabía lo que era un "muggle", sabía que los magos los creían estúpidos, indignos, en cierto modo, por una mera razón genética, ¿La magia era un gen? Ni los magos lo sabían, pero se servían de ella como estandarte de su superioridad, aislados en su atrasado mundo, a él sólo le daban lástima.

Casi con asco, tomó la porción de chocolate entre sus manos y la mordió sin interés, todavía frente a él, Alberius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que el hombre muggle fingió no haber visto, si a él le debía la vida, merecía un agradecimiento, pero en ese instante, Hugh Granger prefería estar muerto.

-Está bueno, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó, y como ya esperaba no recibir respuesta, se volvió de pronto hacia la puerta- Avisaré al Ministro, no se apure, no le tomará demasiado tiempo, después, podrá descansar de nuevo.

La puerta se cerró tras Blackburn y el auror caminó a lo largo del pasillo, la robusta sanadora que atendía al señor Granger, atendía entonces a un enjuto mago que había sido mordido por un crup rabioso, el tipo, colorado y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, protestaba sonoramente por las rudas manos de la mujer sobre su herida, sus voces todavía resonaban cuando el hombre torció la esquina y entró en una pequeña sala de espera en la que sólo dos personas le esperaban.

-Está listo-Dijo sin más, y sus ojos se fijaron un instante en la figura de Hermione Granger, encogida en el fondo de la sala, le pareció idéntica a su padre.

Scrimgeour sólo asintió y tomó con delicadeza el brazo de la chica, susurró algo, pero Blackburn no lo escuchó, aunque puso mucha atención en la reacción de ella, contrita, asintió con la cabeza y se dejó conducir por el ministro. Juntos, pasaron por su lado para volver al pasillo.

Él los siguió, todo parecía lúgubre en aquel oscuro hospital, por cada paso que daban, el ambiente pesaba un poco más, los tres lo sentían, aunque la causa de aquella asfixia, era distinta en cada uno, para Hermione, la inquietud por descubrir que la aguardaba, entre expectante y aterrada, era imposible de aguantar.

Caminaban despacio, el pasillo era estrecho y las paredes blancas, llenas de carteles informativos y panfletos desgastados, algunos promulgados por el Ministerio, que pretendían advertir a la gente de las medidas a tomar en caso de ataques producidos por distintas criaturas mágicas.

Hermione seguía a paso presto el ritmo decidido de Scrimgeour, la mano del ministro aferraba su codo con fuerza y la guiaba hacia una puerta cerrada que había al final del pasillo, ella lo miraba de soslayo, todavía confiaba en recibir una explicación, pero él no hacía caso, se limitaba a regalarle un tranquilizador apretón cada vez que sus torpes pasos se ralentizaban.

-Espere un momento-Los nudillos de Scrimgeour golpearon la puerta con suavidad y el corazón de Hermione se agitó de pronto, ella esperó fuera, junto a Blackburn, pero el alto ministro de magia se perdió allí dentro.

Apenas controlaba el ritmo de su respiración, sus ojos, raudos, miraban en derredor, buscando allí a alguien conocido, pensó en Moody, en Tonk, incluso los Weasley acudieron a su cabeza, temió por ellos, temió por ella misma, y hasta por Draco… Pero si el ministro no sabía nada, ni siquiera sospechaba, ¿Qué era en realidad el conocimiento que había visto en sus ojos? Quizá sólo el reflejo de su culpabilidad, pero, entonces, ¿Quién la esperaba tras esa puerta?

Tragó saliva y el alto cuerpo del ministro asomó de nuevo bajo el quicio de la puerta, dentro de la habitación, la oscuridad lo invadía todo.

-Adelante, señorita Granger-Él la miró largo rato, ¿Sonreía? No pudo asegurarlo, el gesto, si existió, fue apenas un instante, y la seriedad volvió a hacerse patente, no reflejaba nada, era imposible de leer, infranqueable-. Apúrese, el turno de visita termina pronto.

Paso rauda junto a él, esperando por si decidía seguirla, pero Scrimgeour retrocedió varios pasos, hasta pararse junto a Blackburn, sólo otro gesto de la mano por su parte bastó para saber que debía seguir sola.

Hermione suspiró antes de precipitarse por la puerta, sostenía la varita en su mano, preparada para defenderse si era necesario, sus ojos sólo encontraron oscuridad, pero su cuerpo sintió una presencia, una presencia conocida, familiar.

-¿Her-Hermione?-Dio un respingo nervioso, casi ansioso y alzó la varita al rincón del que provenía la voz, sonaba rasposa y apagada, tristemente entrecortada.

_-¡Lumos!_-Susurró y a clara luz de su varita trajo la respuesta que Scrimgeour le había negado.

Había reconocido la voz, había visto sus ojos en la penumbra, pero no había querido creerlo, lo miraba ahora, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y la varita iluminada apuntando al suelo.

-¿P-papa?-La reacción de la castaña fue inmediata, su varita cayó al suelo y ella corrió presurosa hacia la cerrada ventana, tenía miedo de creerlo, sus manos, temblorosas, apartaron a empujones las cortinas. El Sol, tímido, se coló por la ventana, iluminó su candorosa figura y encontró los ojos de Hugh Granger con imposible intensidad.

El hombre cerró los ojos, pero el ritmo de su corazón se había vuelto acelerado, cuando los abrió de nuevo, encontró la figura de su hija, lo miraba horrorizada, con el cabello alborotado y enfundada en una de esas túnicas que debía llevar en la escuela, jamás la había visto tan bonita, ni siquiera había pensado que volvería a verla.

Él no se había dado cuenta, pero sonreía, aquel tímido rayo de Sol que recortaba la figura de su hija e iluminaba su rostro había disipado el frío, su corazón latía, ahora lo sentía latir, sus ojos brillaban de nuevo… Él no podía saberlo, pero cuando Hermione corrió a abrazarlo y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, por más que llorase, aunque ambos lo hicieran, los dos sanaron de pronto, el vacío, a pesar de una madre muerta, o una esposa perdida, se había llenado otra vez, por primera vez, en mitad del caos que la envolvía, Hermione hubiese podido jurar que todo iba bien.

-0-

Las cejas de Slughorn se alzaron desmesuradamente cuando vio la compañía del joven Harry Potter, una chica menuda, de largo y despeinado cabello rubio y saltones ojos azules parecía haberse vestido con los adornos de un árbol de navidad, lucía brillantes tonos de plata y una cinta adornaba sus cabellos.

Harry parecía igualmente incómodo mientras conducía a Luna a través de los invitados, sus ojos, tras las gafas redondas, buscaban a toda prisa una melena castaña entre la multitud, aunque, para su desgracia, sólo Ginny paseaba felizmente del brazo de Dean Thomas.

Llevaba la tarde entera sin ver a Hermione, su amiga ni se había molestado en explicarle a Ron por qué no podía ir con él a la cena, el moreno todavía se estremecía al recordar los furiosos ojos de su amigo cuando le había dicho que ella había prometido ir con McLaggen, ambos habían discutido, ahora su amiga le debía una gorda.

-¡Hermione!-La vio al fin aparecer por la puerta, McLaggen y ella parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para escoger vestido, si ella vestía de un discreto beige, el traje arena de su acompañante les daba aspecto de pareja perfecta- ¡Hermione!

La castaña sonreía con ganas y le saludó con un alegre gesto de la mano mientras arrastraba a Cormac hasta el encuentro con sus amigos.

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estás Luna?-Preguntó, y el moreno, que no había vivido al margen del esquivo comportamiento de su amiga durante todo el curso, boqueó, sin estar seguro de cómo comportarse.

-Muy bien, Hermione-Contestó la chica que torció la cabeza al recordar las veces en que la castaña había llorado en su hombro, como si la pequeña Ravenclaw fuese el único apoyo callado que tenía-, estoy feliz de verte contenta.

McLaggen torció el gesto cuando Hermione se lanzó a abrazar a Luna, sus ojos parecían rebosar felicidad y Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros cuando Slughorn se acercó hacia él con avidez.

-Vaya, señor Potter, le veo muy bien acompañado-Saludó con una sonrisa cordial, y su oronda barriga se meneó frente a las narices de Luna.

Slughorn contó orgulloso las hazañas que había protagonizado junto a sus famosos ex alumnos, no dejaba de alabar a Potter, aunque el chico no parecía especialmente feliz por ello, Hermione no hacía más que sonreír, ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaban, su mente seguía en San Mungo y el pequeño rayo de esperanza que allí seguía internado, no se hubiese marchado de allí si Scrimgeour no lo hubiese exigido, ni siquiera él se libró de su estado, Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos, aunque sólo una seca palmadita obtuvo como respuesta a su abrazo, el ministro la apartó de él y la acompañó de vuelta al castillo.

Sus lágrimas se impotencia se habían mezclado con las de esperanza, jamás olvidaría a su madre, demasiado la había querido, pero de repente se sentía menos sola, ella no la había abandonado, allí donde se encontrase, había salvado a su padre para demostrarlo.

-No llores, Hermione-Había suplicado Hugh Granger mientras apartaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas-, ella se sacrificó por verte reír de nuevo.

Le supuso un verdadero esfuerzo obedecer, pero los cálidos brazos de su padre la acogieron con la seguridad que había echado en falta, la paz la invadió de pronto, las lágrimas cesaron y se sintió en casa otra vez.

No se había dado cuenta, hasta que lo había encontrado, de lo mucho que algo se podía echar en falta, algo tan vano como un abrazo protector o un efímero beso en la frente, el tono de una voz que la arropaba y que ya no podía recordar con claridad…

-¡Suélteme, asqueroso bastardo!-Alzó la vista, todos o hicieron, Argus Filch, precedido por aquella sarnosa gata había entrado en el despacho del profesor- No tienes derecho alguno a tratarme así, yo…

-¡Cállate, mocoso!-De la oreja, arrastraba a Draco Malfoy, el rubio pataleaba con insistencia, tratando locamente de desprenderse del extraño celador, desde donde estaba ella, podía ver los precarios intentos de Harry por contener la risa- Lo he encontrado merodeando por el séptimo piso, dice que es uno de sus invitados…

Draco se agitó con fuerza para verse libre de la manos de Filch, los alborotados cabellos rubios le caían sobre la frente, mientras se arreglaba la caída de la chaqueta, sus ojos grises, se mantuvieron fijos en el profesor, no se ablando, aunque buena gana tenía de gritar como energúmeno y golpear al desgraciado squib que creía tener autoridad sobre él.

-Está bien, ¿De acuerdo? Intentaba colarme-Mintió, aquella estúpida fiesta no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero hubiese dicho cualquier cosa con tal de guardar el secreto.

Sólo Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en la Sala de Menesteres, sentado con la cabeza entre las rodillas, para encontrar una explicación plausible a lo que había visto.

Ni siquiera había tocado el armario, cubierto por aquella sábana blanca, parecía reírse de él en silencio. Allí encerrado, Draco buscó culpables, se reprochó a sí mismo haberla seguido, como estúpido, cuando McGonagall había dado por terminada la larga clase, todos parecían de prontos más felices, las vacaciones habían empezado oficialmente y a la mañana siguiente partirían rumbo a sus perfectas casas, para reunirse con sus alegres familias… Él, en cambio, se quedaría allí, no habría navidad, ni siquiera esperaba regalos, hacía demasiado tiempo que su madre había dejado de mandarle esos dulces que sus compañeros tanto envidiaban.

Él caminó sin más, sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta la gárgola que conducía al despacho de Dumbledore, ni siquiera calculó cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, esperando contra el recodo para evitar ser visto, hasta que vio como se abría la puerta y Hermione Granger salió por ella.

Todavía más estúpido se había considerado al descubrirse preocupado, ella no le había visto, no llegó a hacerlo, pero miraba a su alrededor con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, parecía una contrita mezcla de emociones, sus ojos, todavía se adivinaban llorosos, tan intensos, que él había estado a pocos segundos de salir al pasillo y descubrir su presencia.

Su paso se quedó a medio dar, otra figura pasó junto a la gárgola, y fue él, un hombre alto y de aspecto leonino, quien recostó una mano en el hombro de la castaña. Draco palideció de pronto cuando la situación tomó consistencia frente a sus ojos, Hermione le estrechaba la mano al Ministro de Magia y la culpa que sentía, como una daga afilada, se clavó en la Gryffindor nuevamente.

Allí, frente al profesor Slughorn y todo su sequito de estrellas, él la miró con odio, el chico de los ojos grises destilaba frialdad, largo cuan alto era, frente a todos, esperaba con calma a que aquella morsa que había suplantado a Snape lo echase sin miramientos: "No quiero mortífagos en mi fiesta, Malfoy" Diría, y él, que se movía como si fuese el anfitrión, sabría de antemano que responder, nada escapaba al sibilino control de un ingenio que nunca usaba para un buen fin.

-Oh, pobre muchacho, ¡Es Navidad!-Arguyó Slughorn, el hombre lo miró de soslayo y amplió la sonrisa con vehemencia- ¿Qué menos? Puede quedarse, hay canapés de sobra para todos.

El orondo profesor rió con estrepito y Filch desapareció como una rata escurridiza, Draco lo escuchó gruñir mientras lo soltaba, parecía tan decepcionado como una alimaña que acababa de perder su presa.

-¡Oh, señor Potter! ¿No le parecen estupendos estos aperitivos que los elfos han preparado para la ocasión?-El hombre volvió a las andadas y Harry se apresuró a desaparecer entre un grupo de alumnos que lo saludaba alegremente.

Todo volvió a empezar, el jolgorio se despertó de nuevo, las conversaciones se reanudaron por el mismo punto en que habían quedado interrumpidas, los impolutos camareros –Pobre Marcus Belby-, paseaban de un lado a otro, ofreciendo a todo invitado una rebosante copa de champan y deliciosos canapés de exóticos ingredientes.

Sólo Draco y Hermione permanecían quietos, un frío intenso se había apoderado de nuevo de la castaña en cuanto la mirada de Draco, furibunda, había acabado puesta sobre ella, ¿Es que acaso había esperado simpatía? Quizá no, pero el desgarrador odio había quedado descartado tiempo atrás. No podía evitarlo, se volvía pequeña bajo sus ojos, él podría lograr cualquier cosa con una mirada: despertar su risa, convocar su llanto, podía pedir disculpas y hacerla sentir culpable, fingir que la quería, aunque sólo fuese un poco, para después regresar al odio, todo al mismo tiempo, en un solo instante, y el choqué de emociones era tan fuerte, que Hermione temblaba irremisiblemente. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Resultaba tormentoso, estaba segura de que si él pedía cualquier cosa, sólo la intensidad de sus ojos sería más potente que una Imperius.

Pero allí, frente a Slughorn, sólo había odio. Odio y nada más, después del torrente que hacía arder el interior de la leona, la mirada vacía del chico había traído de vuelta el abandono, ¿Cuánto podría aguantarlo? Lo sabía muy bien, era de nuevo la Sangre Sucia, sólo la Sangre Sucia, no sabía por qué, pero los escasos metros que los separaban se adivinaban un abismo insalvable y cruzarlo para enfrentarse a él significaba romper el contacto de sus ojos, quién sabe si sería para siempre.

-¡Señor Malfoy! Venga conmigo inmediatamente-Severus Snape, jamás había aparecido en las cábalas de la castaña, pero el siseo que era su voz, acabó antes que ella con el momento, ¿Qué había durado? ¿Un segundo? ¿Tal vez, dos?-, es usted Prefecto, va a aprender a dar ejemplo.

-Severus, por favor es sólo un…-Slughorn había logrado aprovechar la situación para hacer callar a Luna Lovegood que hablaba por los codos sobre una especie de animal peludo que llamaba Wemmbly de hocico corto.

-Horace, yo sigo siendo el jefe de la casa Slytherin, yo decidiré sobre mis alumnos-No se atrevió a replicar, nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera Draco, el rubio se limitó a seguir a su padrino a través de la puerta de madera añeja que conducía de vuelta al pasillo.

Sí, uno nunca sabe que es aquello que añora hasta que lo encuentra: una sensación extraña, un nudo en el estómago o el violento y ansioso vuelco que le daba el corazón… y Hermione lo veía ahora con pasmosa claridad, lo veía salir por la puerta siguiendo a Snape con la vista gacha y lo único que quiso fue correr tras él.

-¡Hermione!-Cormac McLaggen la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiese hacer una locura, ella lo miró un instante, el tiempo justo hasta comprender que el chico era su "cita" para esa noche- ¿Dónde vas, Hermy? ¿Es que no lo estás pasando bien?

-¡Oh, claro que lo paso bien!-Contestó, tomando la copa de champán que Cormac le tendía, sus vivaces ojos se apresuraron a buscar a Harry donde todavía estaba el profesor Slughorn- Pero… uhm… yo, tengo que… buscar a Harry.

Bebió la copa de un trago y se la devolvió a McLaggen con una sonrisa fugaz, sólo para poder alejarse cuanto antes, se preguntó, mientras se acercaba a Slughorn, por qué había aceptado la invitación del engreído chico de séptimo –el muy presumido ni siquiera le caía bien-, quizá Ron la había provocado, todavía irritable, no soportaba verlo reír a cada instante con la tonta de Lavender, no se hablaban, pero Hermione ya ni siquiera recordaba por qué.

No había rastro de Harry en aquel abarrotado despacho, Luna seguía junto a Slughorn, parecía muy atenta a sus palabras mientras el hombre orondo conversaba quedamente con Zabini, el Slytherin lo miraba con suficiencia, y Luna sonreía de tanto en tanto a los comentarios del moreno.

-Luna-La llamó tímidamente, no demasiado dispuesta a interrumpir la animada conversación entre las dos serpientes, pero Slughorn sonrió ampliamente, parecía que nada podría borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

-¡Dichosos los ojos, señorita Granger!-Saludó él, más preocupado por la fama de sus alumnos que por la casa a la pudieran pertenecer- ¿Viene a participar en conversaciones de hombres? Nosotros la aceptaremos encantados.

Él rió burlón, aunque Hermione sintió sobre ella la mirada de Zabini, el mismo odio injustificado que había visto en los ojos de Draco se reflejaba ahora en los del moreno, aunque a ella ni siquiera le importó, no sintió nada, ni la más mínima molestia, sólo le sostuvo la mirada, inquieta por que acababa de comprender que sólo el chico de los ojos grises tenía aquel efecto sobre ella.

-No señor, no pretendía interrumpir, discúlpennos-Contestó, tomando con cuidado el brazo de Luna para alejarla de la pareja-, ¿Has visto a Harry?

La rubia rió, tomando con gracia la mano de Hermione.

-Harry ha ido al baño-Explicó, aunque alzó una ceja rubia e inclinó la cabeza con aire taciturno-, eso ha dicho, pero ha salido por la puerta, tenía mucha prisa por no perder de vista al profesor Snape y a Draco Malfoy.

Paró de pronto, sus ojos fijos en la puerta, por la que también Harry había salido, y supo por qué su amigo había seguido a Snape, si alguien más sabía lo que Draco se traía entre manos, sólo podía ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La castaña tomó aire con urgencia, pero si a alguno de los se le ocurría hablar de ello, Draco iba a estar perdido.

-Luna, tengo que…

-Ve deprisa, Hermione-La interrumpió la rubia con gesto de la mano, los rabanitos en sus orejas se balancearon graciosamente-, Draco Malfoy te necesita ahora-Sonrió ante los ojos sorprendidos de la chica-, no te apures, Harry entenderá por qué lo haces.

La abrazó con fuerza, nunca sabría cómo, pero Luna siempre tenía las palabras apropiadas para hacerla sentir mejor, todavía se sentía una traidora, pero ver a su padre, en aquella habitación de hospital, no había hecho más que renovar su determinación, le dio justificación a sus actos.

-Entretén a McLaggen-Musitó, mientras se encaminaba discretamente hacia la puerta, sólo cuando estuvo sola en el pasillo empezó a correr en dirección al vestíbulo, convencida de que Snape habría ido a su despacho.

-¡No necesito su ayuda!-Una voz conocida resonó a través de una puerta cerrada, Hermione se acercó con cuidado, aunque tuvo un mal presentimiento al no ver allí a Harry- ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse tras la estatua de una bruja verrugosa que lucía torcido su sombrero picudo, cuando Draco Malfoy se precipitó al pasillo y empezó a caminar con la vista fija al frente, sus pasos resonaban con furia contra el suelo de piedra, pasó por su lado tan decidido que ni siquiera la vio.

Snape lo siguió instantes después, vio como su ahijado se alejaba y regreso de vuelta a la fiesta con un indiferente ondear en su capa, cuando se creyó solo, Harry Potter también apareció de debajo de su capa invisible y oteó el oscuro pasillo antes de seguir al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¡Malfoy!-Los pasos de Hermione se volvieron ansiosos tras el rubio, lo siguió a duras penas, su claro cabello resaltaba entre la oscuridad, no parecía tener rumbo claro- ¡Malfoy!

Él la ignoraba, se precipitó por las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo y Hermione aceleró el paso para darle alcance, lo siguió como un perrito que demandaba atención.

-¡Draco!-Usó su nombre de pila cuando otro pasillo oscuro quedó atrás, los retratos despertaban a su paso, los miraban con molestia y volvían a cerrar los ojos sin más, algunos se sorprendían al verlos juntos, otros los reprendían sonoramente.

-Lárgate, Granger-Masculló y, tras pasar frente al Gran Comedor, giró a la derecha, tomando la barandilla que ascendía en torno a unas escaleras de caracol, ni siquiera le importaba que ella fuese a seguirle, la necesidad de aire fresco y un cielo estrellado bajo el que cobijarse eran mayores-, no querrás estar aquí cuando lleguen.

-¿Cuándo lleguen?-Con la misma determinación que él, se recogió el bajo del vestido para subir las empinadas escaleras con mayor facilidad- ¿Quiénes, Malfoy?

-¡El jodido cuerpo de aurores! No te hagas la tonta, el papel no va contigo y a mí me ofende-Ambos pararon en mitad de las escaleras, Hermione, aferraba con fuerza la barandilla, casi rogaba por que Draco la mirase, aunque fuese con odio, ansiaba que la mirase, cualquier cosa sería mejor que la doliente indiferencia de la que ahora hacía gala.

-¿Me seguiste?-Preguntó, y su propia voz sonó iracunda- Me viste a la salida del despacho de Dumbledore, ¿Es eso? Con Scrimgeour.

Draco todavía trataba de huir, subió cuatro escalones más, y no pensaba girarse a mirarla.

-¿Es eso? ¡Contesta!-Exigió, sus pies, enfundados en delgados tacones, tuvieron que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para subir dos escalones más y tomar la muñeca de Malfoy.

-¡No me toques, Sangre Sucia!-Siseó, sus ojos, llenos de ira, la fulminaron al fin.

La hubiese golpeado, esa había sido su intención, incluso había alzado su mano libre para estamparla contra la mejilla de la castaña, pero cuando la miró, ella lloraba y su mano quedó suspendida en el aire. ¿Qué mierda se suponía que hacía?

-¿Por qué lloras, Granger?-Su voz todavía sonaba fría, malditamente distante, aunque las piernas de Hermione, aliviada, temblaban otra vez, aquello en sus ojos había vuelto, desde donde estaba, un escalón por debajo, podía ver cómo le temblaba la mandíbula- No deberías, vas a tener lo que querías, tú ganas, después de todo, pagaré por lo que les hice a tus padres.

-No hiciste nada-Musitó, apretando con más fuerza la muñeca de él-. No le he contado nada a Scrimgeour, no estaba aquí por eso, y de haberlo estado, no le habría dicho nada… ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Te he ayudado, soy igualmente culpable.

La mano de Draco, la que Hermione sostenía con tanta fuerza, hizo imposibles por soltarse, no tenía ningún sentido, nadie creería a una sangre sucia que ayudaba a mortifagos. Había destrozado su vida ¿Y su modo de salvarla era ese? ¿Hacerla cómplice?

-¡Déjalo, Sangre Sucia!-Musitó, dejando caer la mano a un costado- Nadie va a culparte, al final, sólo la marca importa, es para siempre, pero ¿Quién encerrará a la amiga de "El Elegido"?

Quería creerla, peo carecía de sentido, si estuviese en su lugar, él habría revelado todo lo que sabía, ¿De verdad ella podía ser tan leal a quién odiaba sólo porque lo había prometido?

Los dedos de la chica se aflojaron en torno a su muñeca, Draco no quiso reconocer aquello que cruzó su cuerpo cuando sintió la especie de caricia de su mano contra la de él, volvió a subir por las escaleras, ella no podría seguirle eternamente.

-¡Mi padre está vivo!-La luz de la luna se colaba por un pequeño ventanuco que quedaba a mitad de escalera, iluminó el rostro de Draco, contrito por la sorpresa, el rubio se volvió de pronto y la miró un momento, no se había dado cuenta antes, pero resplandecía. Hermione sonreía ligeramente, la vieja leona había vuelto, el vestido beige resaltaba la línea de su cuello y hacía juego con sus ojos marrones, parecían más vivos, más felices.

Draco era un egoísta, por alguna extraña razón, le dolió no haber tenido nada que ver con la felicidad de la chica.

-Por eso vino el ministro… Me llevo a verlo a San Mungo-Subió torpemente los dos escalones que los separaban, Draco arrugó la nariz, único gesto que demostró lo mucho que le molestaba escucharla-. No te he traicionado, créeme por favor, yo te di mi palabra, tienes que confiar en mí.

-Granger…-Quiso decir algo, y todo aquello, excesivamente nuevo para él, se le quedó demasiado grande- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-¿Contigo?-Ella negó con la cabeza, no lo comprendía, ahora era Draco quién sostenía con fuerza su muñeca, le hacía daño, y la miraba como si quisiera decir algo que no sabía pronunciar.

-Ahora que tienes a tu padre, ya no me necesitas. Vete, Granger, sólo recuerda mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Qué…? Draco, no-Sus ojos señalaban las escaleras que descendían a sus espaldas-. No lo entiendes, yo… -¿te necesito? No podía decir eso.

-¿Tú qué?-Hermione subió dos escalones para quedar más alta que él, Draco no soltó su muñeca y aunque no había aflojado la fuerza, ni siquiera sentía el dolor.

-Estoy contigo-Ahora el rayo de luna iluminaba su rostro, Draco la soltó al fin, tal vez porque sabía que no iba a irse-, te guste o no.

Fue como un acuerdo tácito, el momento justo, el que él había estado esperando, sólo abrió los brazos, y Hermione se dejó envolver por ellos, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio y su alborotado cabello cosquilleó contra la nariz del chico.

No estaba bien, ambos lo sabían, pero procuraban olvidarlo en ese instante, Draco la estrechó contra su pecho, su corazón latía en paz por primera vez desde que en verano le fuese impuesta la Marca Tenebrosa, vaya estúpida ironía, el mortífago y la Sangre Sucia… juntos en el mismo barco que se hundía.

Draco tomó aire bruscamente cuando Hermione se aferró a su cuello, las fragancias de ambos se mezclaban, se colaban por sus fosas nasales: menta y flores en una combinación perfecta que al rubio le trajo turbadores recuerdos, si aquella tarde con Pansy hubiese sido la única en que la figura de Hermione había tomado forma en sus fantasías… Ni siquiera debía permitirlo.

-Granger-La apartó bruscamente de sí, cayendo en la cuenta de con quien estaba.

Se dio la vuelta en las estrechas escaleras, dispuesto a marcharse de allí y dejarla con la palabra en la boca, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, demasiado peligrosas, entre ellos. Tenía que salir de allí y alejarse de ella de una buena vez, tal como se prometía cada vez que la veía.

Bajó cinco escalones, los contó todos con tal de no pensar a que sabrían sus labios, todo era una mala pasada de su cerebro, pero sabía que si se daba la vuelta y la miraba no se iría de allí jamás. A eso estaba acostumbrado, siempre era así, tan cerca y tan lejos.

-Draco…

Vaya un canto de sirena, como Ulises en su odisea, Draco se aferró a la barandilla para evitar la tentación, pero tonto de él, no pudo evitar volver la vista, Hermione brillaba iluminada por la luz de la pálida luna, el vestido vaporoso le daba un aspecto irreal, sus ojos todavía brillaban por las lágrimas recién derramadas. Allí parado, tuvo la sensación de que si se marchaba su oportunidad se esfumaría para siempre, ¿Quería aprovecharla?

Era la eterna pregunta.

-¡A la mierda!-Por una sola vez, haz sólo lo que te venga en gana.

Draco se abalanzó por las escaleras, la sonrisa de Hermione se congeló en sus labios, pronto fue sustituida por una graciosa mueca de sorpresa que murió contra el cuerpo del rubio, cuando él la arrinconó contra la barandilla, a medio camino hacia la Torre de Astronomía, ella no supo, ni quiso, reaccionar.

No fue delicado cuando estampó sus labios contra los de ella, preparado para un golpe, una patada, un insulto… cualquier cosa menos lo que ocurrió en realidad, los labios de Hermione se movían contra los suyos, de un modo lento e inexperto que aceleró el corazón del Slytherin.

Draco respondió a sus caricias con lentitud, de un modo tan acompasado que provocaba idénticos escalofríos en los dos jóvenes. Las rodillas de Hermione ya no podían soportar su propio peso, de no ser porque quería tenerlo presente, hubiese olvidado que era Malfoy quien la besaba, sólo se aferraba a sus hombros, le buscaba objeciones que no encontró cuando él profundizó el beso, ¿Qué más daba? Hasta su propio nombre dejaba de tener valor mientras la lengua del muchacho acariciaba la suya de un modo esquivo, casi tentador.

Y cómo había empezado, terminó, él la soltó despacio, con evidente reticencia, Hermione, falta de apoyo, se aferró a la barandilla y no abrió los ojos hasta estar segura de poder mantener el equilibrio.

El chico de los ojos grises la miraba con intensidad, separados únicamente por ridículos centímetros. No dijo nada, pero le pareció encantador el sonrojo en sus mejillas, el gesto distraído, extasiado, por primera vez, sonreía por él, el corazón de Draco se desbocaba cuando caía en la cuenta.

-Gracias, Granger-Susurró, su propia voz sonó ronca, apenas un murmullo quedó, no quiso aclararlo, aun sabiendo que ella no lo entendería, la miró una última vez, congraciado con el temblor que sacudía el cuerpo de la castaña mientras el deslizaba los ojos por su figura, después, sólo desapareció entre la oscuridad de las escaleras.

**Holaaa a todos!**

**Sé que he tardado la eternidad misma, pero espero que esto compense según Microsoft Word 7.929 palabras y un beso de película, sobre el que no voy a dar mi opinión porque esa clase de escenas no acaban de ser mi fuerte.**

**Bueno, esto es para que me deseéis suerte para la Selectividad y para que no me echéis de menos, que seguro que no, pero yo a vosotros sí.**

**Un beso muy grande y hasta pronto**

**Aivlis Malfoy**

**PD: Cómo Rufus Scrimgeour se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes favoritos (el tercero y el cuarto), tenía que incluirle aquí… tal vez no salga más, tal vez sí… pero de todos modos, este capítulo es para él… Espero que os guste el resultado, a mi no me desagrada.**

Respuesta al comentario de **Jazhy Malfoy**

Holaaa Jazhy! Espero que no sea demasiado tarde, pero he vuelto… anda por favor no nos dejes, que sería de esto sin ti? A veces uno lo pasa medio mal, pero, por lo menos yo, me refugio en FF, que mejor modo que evadirse de la realidad que con un Dramione? (Cualquiera, no tiene por qué ser este, XD) Bueno, me alegra que te gustase el cap anterior, si te digo la verdad, yo también hubiese acorralado a Draco contra el armario, no soy capaz de aguantar la tentación, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, me quedo con las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomia, y respecto a que van lentos, bueno, creo que acaban de dar un acelerón, no crees? Por cierto, espero que leas mi respuesta después de leer el cap o te lo estropeo sin darme cuenta, XD, un día me tendrás que aclarar ese punto, si no, perdóname, pero no se me había ocurrido que podrías bajar a leer la respuesta primero, XD. Bueno, y si, Alberius busca el puesto de Lucius, pobre hombre, como el rubio mayor salga de la cárcel lo va a tener claro, XD. A propósito, vérsele el plumero es una expresión que se usa en mi país (no sé si en más sitios) y significa que se descubrió lo que esconde, en este caso, lo que siente por Narcisa… Por cierto, siento decirte que suspendí la recuperación de mates y mi profesora me acabó aprobando por que debí darle lástima, de todos modos, estoy ansiosa por pillar las vacaciones a finales de esta semana… Un beso muy grande chica, aunque con precaución, yo odio la mayonesa, XD… HASTA MÁS PRONTO QUE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ.

Aivlis Malfoy.


End file.
